L'ombre du cerisier
by Aena34
Summary: C'était un beau jour semblable à tous les autres où par la plus pure des coïncidences, un simple document changea complètement la vie d'Haruno Sakura. Inconsciente et terriblement confiante, l'Hokage fera la pire erreur de toute sa is cette aventure ne sera pas toujours rose et notre héroïne devra faire des choix très difficiles. L'honneur ou la liberté ?
1. Chapter 1

_**L'ombre du Cerisier !**_

 **Genre :** Drama/Sentimental

 **Couple :** Vous verrez bien :3

 **Résumé** : C'était un beau jour semblable à tous les autres où par la plus pure des coïncidences, un simple document changea complètement la vie d'Haruno Sakura. Inconsciente et terriblement confiante, l'Hokage fera la pire erreur de toute sa vie. Dans cette fiction où vous verrez grandir en maturité une jeune fleur immature, certains couples se formeront au gré du temps. Ainsi va la vie, n'est-ce pas ? Mais cette aventure ne sera pas toujours rose et notre héroïne devra faire des choix très difficiles. L'honneur ou la liberté ?

 **PS :** Je tiens à préciser que rien ne m'appartiens, ni les personnages ni l'histoire. Je ne suis juste que la traductrice et tiens à vous faire connaitre cette fiction que j'ai beaucoup aimé.

Chapitre 1 : La nuit du changement.

Les rayons de la lune illuminaient sa peau à travers la petite fenêtre de sa chambre. Agitée, elle dormait d'un sommeil léger et tourmenté. « Pourquoi… » se disait-elle, « Pourquoi moi ? ». Cette mission était suicidaire…. Voir même impossible. Ils étaient tous des ninjas d'élite, des ninjas recherchés… des meurtriers. Elle transpirait et se tournait dans tous les sens, incapable de trouver la pax intérieure. Akatsuki. Des personnes inhumaines, cruelles, d'une force inimaginable.

Quel Hokage irait donner cette mission à quelqu'un ? Il n'y avait que Tsunade pour ça. Elle avait trop confiance en ses apprentis, et cela la perdrait un jour, oui, c'était certains. Tsunade avait bien des qualités, mais aussi bien des défauts.

Des coups précipités la réveillèrent. Quelqu'un était là, quelqu'un voulait la voir. Ici, maintenant. Engourdie par le sommeil, elle posa ses pieds sur le sol froid et inhospitalier de son petit appartement. Les coups secs sur sa porte redoublèrent d'ardeur, elle en fit de même avec son rythme de marche. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit. C'était Naruto. Ce n'était pas surprenant avec une telle nouvelle, il avait de quoi s'en faire. Les yeux rougis et la peau pâle, il semblait traumatisé. On dirait bien que Tsunade l'avait mis au courant…

Il serra la Kunnoichi dans ses bras, le corps tremblant. Celle-ci e laissa faire.

\- Naruto... ne t'en fait pas, murmura-t-elle, aussi choqué que lui.

\- Sakura ! Tu... tu… tu ne réalises pas à quel point cette mission est folle ! Tu as toi-même tué Sasori, tu devrais le savoir, non ? Ils… ils ont failli te tuer. Et Gaara aussi… d'ailleurs…

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est pour le village, je dois prouver ma force, répondit-elle d'un ton déterminé.

\- Mais Tsunade devient folle !

\- J'ai confiance en elle, murmura-t-elle, je sais… qu'elle veut mon bien.

Naruto lâcha son amie et observa ses yeux scintillants sous le reflet de la lune. Ils étaient si beaux, tels des joyaux, ce serait un gâchis de les perdre ! Leur couleur de jade était si belle… Il serra les poings, voyant que tien de pouvait ébranler les choix de sa partenaire. Lui qui l'aimait tellement, trop même, tellement que rien ne comptait plus à ses yeux que le bonheur de sa Sakura. La sienne, celle qui demeurerait pour toujours dans son cœur. Il ne connaissait que trop bien l'étendue de sa détermination, lui-même l'était trop. Il savait que c'était quelque chose qui pouvait causer sa perte, et lacérer son cœur sur le coup. Mais il ne pouvait pas la retenir. Cela ne pouvait que la nuire… et elle ne l'écouterait pas. Elle lui en voudrait, même.

\- Bien… mais revient vite, Sakura. Ne t'attarde pas trop là-bas… promet-le. Promet-le moi, Sakura, je t'en prie… fit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

Les yeux du jinchuuriki de Kyuubi s'emplirent d'eau. Ces yeux, bleus comme la mer, le ciel, l'eau… d'une couleur saphir troublante, reflétant la vraie nature de chacun. Sakura fut émue, et son cœur se serra d'un coup. Fort, très fort, comme si quelqu'un le serrait de toute sa force. Il avait raison, elle ne devait pas partie, ce n'était pas une bonne décision… mais elle le voulait.

Elle lui tourna le dos, et émit un faible « Oui ». A peine perceptible, il se perdit dans le néant infini, mais fut entendu par Naruto. Une rafale d'air chaud et humide, vent frais des nuits d'été, s'introduisit par la fenêtre, soulevant les cheveux de la kunnoichi dans une torsade de cheveux rosés, une cascade de fins cheveux de la couleur des fleurs de cerisier. Elle s'approcha de son lit, et entreprit de se préparer pour le départ. A quoi ressemblait la liberté ? Jamais, non, jamais elle n'était partie seule en mission, et cela l'excitait malgré tout. Elle prépara un sac d'armes, de premiers soins, puis s'assit sur son lit. Le regard vide, elle observa son ami qui était resté devant la porte tout ce temps.

\- Je veux t'aider… je suis sûr que Tsunade accepterait… je t'en prie, Sakura ! Dit-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir.

\- Non Naruto, c'est trop dangereux, tu portes Kyuubi, réplica-t-elle fermement.

Elle attacha ses cheveux et se leva, fin prête.

\- Je peux me soigner, je sais me défendre, toi, tu ne sais pas te soigner et tu représentes un objectif important pour eux, Tsunade a beau être désespérée, elle n'acceptera jamais cela. Moi non plus, d'ailleurs…

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, de marbre. Il était important que Naruto ne s'en mêle pas. Lentement, presque à regret, elle frôla l'épaule de son ami et sorti de son antre. Cet appartement qui l'avait vu grandir depuis 2 ans déjà. 2 ans qu'elle avait perdu ses parents, quelques mois que Naruto était de retour au village, quelques semaines depuis le combat contre l'Akatsuki.

Elle était forte, désormais, plus forte qu'avant, du moins…

Elle descendit les escaliers, suivie de près par un silence réprobateur. Un silence qui lui en voulait, oui, le silence lui en voulait. Tout lui en voulait. Naruto, en larmes, s'effondra presque silencieusement sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas briser ce silence. Il s'y sentait bien, lui. Entendre Sakura pleurer lui aurait déchiré le cœur, l'entendre partir encore plus.

La kunnoichi se promena dans les rues désertes. Ce village, si paisible et prospère soit-il, manquait atrocement de gens heureux. Les ninjas n'étaient pas heureux. Comment allait-elle se sentir, en dehors de tout ? Menacée, peut-être. Heureuse ? Non, probablement pas… mais libre, sûrement.

La mission pouvait terminer de deux façons… un retour au village, ou alors une mort lente et douloureuse, mais peut-être rapide. Il était clair que la lumière au fond de tout cela semblait bien seule, profondément cachée, solitaire. Peut-être était-elle folle. Peut-être… oui, peut-être. Mais son destin, elle le sentait. Retrouver Sasuke, prouver sa force, être enfin heureuse… c'étaient les enjeux. De bien fades enjeux, comparés à cette mission…

Elle trouva finalement Tsunade à la porte du village. Elle semblait morte de l'intérieur et profndément troublée. Savait-elle qu'elle guidait son élève, son apprentie, sa fierté, vers une mort certaine ? Oui ? bien sûr. Pourquoi alors ? C'était une question de chance… oui, de la chance. Elle qui adorait les jeux de hasard… elle n'aimait guère celui-ci. Mais Sakura était sa seule chance. Comme quand on porte un objet chanceux, Sakura était la kunnoichi qui lui promettait les meilleurs résultats. Oui, elle aurait préféré une autre personne mais…. Danzo ne voulait pas impliquer les forces spéciales. Quel radin.

\- Je suis prête, Hokage-sama.

Elle fut surprise de la détermination de son élève. Elle qui allait jouer sa vie dans les prochaines semaines, elle semblait moins accaparée qu'elle. La princesse hocha la tête, donnant son accord.

\- N'oublie pas, Sakura, tu ne dois en aucun cas rentrer en contact avec les membres. Soutire des informations à leurs alliés, mais si tu apprends qu'ils sont à ta recherche, enfuis-toi. Cours, cours, ne t'arrête pas, sinon tu mourras… c'est la vérité. Tu as eu de la chance avec Sasori, grâce à Chiyo, tu l'as éliminé, mais tu n'auras pas cette chance deux fois. Tiens, voici la carte de leurs cachettes. Elles ne sont pas toutes là, et tu devras être discrète. Normalement, ils devraient tous être très loin, plus vers le nord, mais je n'en suis pas si sûr. Voici aussi des renseignements sur chacun d'eux. Nous ne les avons pas tous, mais ceux que tu as vu à Suna y sont. Nous avons une fiche d'Akasuna Sasori, Deidara, Uchiwa Itachi et Hoshagaki Kisame. Sache qu'ils se promènent habituellement en duo, alors c'est une raison de plus pour ne pas t'en approcher… es-tu consciente du risque, Sakura ? Sauras-tu partir si nécessaire ? Et n'oublie pas, selon nos sources, le clone d'Uchiwa Itachi ne possédait que 30% de son chakra.

\- Oui, Tsunade-sama.

\- Bien… alors… va. Mène à bien ta mission, mais survis. Tu es ma seule chance, ne fais pas de faux pas. Ils ne possèdent aucune part d'humanité. Ne l'oublie pas…

Sakura acquiesça. Il n'était pas question de se faire manipuler. C'est alors que l'orage éclata. La pluie, éhontée, vint s'écraser sur le visage des deux femmes. Intruse non désirée, elle plongea les deux kunnoichis dans un silence de plombs. D'un regard entendu, Sakura s'élança finalement dans la forêt sombre et pluvieuse. Ses pas d'un rythme régulier suivaient le bruit de la pluie. Paisible, elle songea à sa vie. Quelle triste et minable vie. Elle qui manquait de confiance en elle au point de sacrifier sa vie pour prouver sa valeur… était-ce ainsi que les autres allaient la reconnaitre comme l'une des leurs ? Et encore, cela valait-il la peine ?

Elle courut toute la nuit, sous les imperceptibles murmures nocturnes de la forêt. Naruto lui manquai déjà. Finalement, elle s'accorda une pause. Elle entreprit de regarder les documents offerts par Tsunade. Le premier comportait une grande carte du monde. De nombreux points rouges parsemaient la carte. Selon la légende, il s'agissait des alliés. Ces personnes qui, étrangement, s'alliaient à l'Akatsuki. Bien que peu puissants, ils faisaient courir des rumeurs et informaient leurs maitres de la situation extérieure.

Le deuxième document comportait des images et des textes sur les membres d'Akatsuki. Le premier parlait d'Akasuka Sasori, sa victime. Le deuxième, un certain Deidara. Puis, Hoshigaki Kisame. Elle s'attarda surtout sur le dernier. Uchiwa Itachi… Itachi… le frère de Sasuke. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une fois, rien qu'une seule, et elle en avait encore peur. Il était très puissant, rien qu'avec 30% de son chakra… alors en vrai, il semblait plus vieux que son âge. Il y avait dans ses yeux une grande souffrance, mais en même temps un grand vide. Un regard glacé, menaçant. Spécial. Selon ce document, il devait avoir 21 ans, actuellement. 8 ans… 8 ans de désertion, déjà.

Le frère de Sasuke.

Sasuke…

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Il avait laissé un grand vide en elle. Un manque. Elle ne savait pas s'il était encore en vie, mais son cœur battait toujours pour lui. Elle en était certaine. Elle lui appartenait, elle l'aimait, toujours… oui. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce sentiment. Elle lui était liée, son cœur saignait. Mais lors de la dernière rencontre, le doute s'était installé. Qui était cet homme ? Si beau, oui, seigneur, si beau, mais pourtant si froid ! Si différent ! Lamour était toujours là, oui, mais… moins. Elle doutait. Mais en même temps, elle l'aimait encore. Cette partie de lui était toujours là.

Elle rangea les documents. Peu importe Sasuke, Itachi ou alors Konoha. Il lui fallait dormir.

Quatre jours, le néant. Pas une maison, pas un homme, rien. Mais le lendemain, comme un rêve qui se réalise enfin, une grotte. Vieille comme toutes les autres, petites, inhospitalière, pas du meilleur gout qui soit. Un des pires choix pour une habitation. Mais c'était mieux que rien. Selon la carte, la grotte correspondrait à un point rouge. A la frontière du pays du feu, parmi les montagnes hautes et les arbres touffus, c'était une cachette idéale.

Un vieil homme prenait une tasse de thé, au soleil, sur un rocher plat. Son visage, ridé, montrait la lourdeur et le pouvoir du temps.

\- Oh ! Mais quelle jolie jeune femme que voilà… commença-t-il joyeusement.

La kunnoichi eu peine à croire qu'il s'agissait d'un traitre. Mais Tsunade ne l'avait-elle pas mise en garde ? Ils ne sont pas humains… alors… logiquement, leurs adeptes non plus, non ? En tout cas, niveau discrétion, ce n'était pas gagné. Mais pourtant, elle n'était à une cinquantaine de mètres de lui… comment pouvait-il la voir si bien ? De plus, elle se cachait derrière un arbre.

\- Je… bonjour, vieil homme. Je suis perdu… je … je cherche mon village, konoha. Vous connaissez ? Fit-elle, hésitante.

Elle ne s'était pas préparée à une telle rencontre. Difficile d'improviser…

\- Oui, Konoha, je connais. Les ninjas de ce village ont tués ma famille, mais une jeune fleur comme vous… vous êtes sûr de venir de Konha ?

\- Je… Mais oui, bien sûr ! Réplica-t-elle, troublée, je suis en mission. Mon nom est… Ino. Yamanaka Ino.

\- Yamanaka… oh… oui. J'aime bien les Yamanaka, murmura-t-il, alors si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes… Haruno Sakura ? Oui, j'aime bien les Haruno…

Sakura recula, terrifiée. Quel homme bizarre !

\- Venez plus près, j'aimerai tant vous voir…

\- Je… je suis fatiguée, je dois y aller. Désolé, vieil homme.

\- Alors dors ici, chère enfant… le printemps sera toujours le bienvenu chez moi. J'aime le printemps…

Sakura approcha un peu. Curieuse, elle continua jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à 10 mètres du pauvre vieillard.

\- Mais aprsè le printemps viens l'été… puis l'automne. Je suis l'automne. Connais-tu l'hiver ?

\- Je… mais oui, allez-vous bien, vieil homme ? Vous ne connaissez pas l'hiver ? Dans votre pays, il fait toujours chaud ?

\- C'est un pays où il fait bon vivre, j'ai vu l'hiver… mais je ne l'ai pas connu. En fait, il fait toujours froid, mais la mort m'abandonne. La mort est froide… comme moi.

\- Suffit, Yonoko ! S'écria une voix.

Un jeune homme d'environ une dizaine d'année courut vers nous.

\- Je m'excuse… il devient sénile.

\- Oh… je… fit-elle, cachant mal son trouble.

Parce qu'en plus, de jeunes enfants étaient impliqués ?

\- Il est aveugle, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il… il lit aussi dans les pensées. Mais il est inoffensif.

Sakura déglutit de peur. C'était pour ça qu'il savait son nom !

\- Et puis… il s'invente des histoires sur les saisons… rigola-t-il.

Elle soupira. Peut-être était-elle en sécurité, finalement.

Mais tout à coup, une surface dure et froide fit pression sur son coup. Son cœur fit un bond. Elle se sentit faillir. Une substance chaude coulait le long de son cou. Du sang.

Voili voilou c'est la fin du tout premier chapitre de cette fiction. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires.


	2. Chapter 2- les méandres de l'inconscient

**Chapitre 2 : Les méandres de l'inconscient.**

\- Hé, hé… que tu es naïve, gamine.

L'haleine putride de son agresseur la fit plisser des yeux et elle tenta de se dégager, mais le kunai s'enfonça davantage dans sa chair.

\- Cette ruse marche à tous les coups …

Il fit signe au jeune garçon de prendre de la corde. Il acquiesça.

\- Oui, Yonoko-Sama.

Le jeune garçon serra la corde sur les poignets de sa cible.

\- Personne ne se moque d'Akatsuki… murmura-t-il avant de se dégager.

Il avait le regard vide. Il vide qu'il faisait penser à une enveloppe vide. Un humain vidé de son âme.

Le vieil homme la poussa sur le sol d'un violent coup de pied. La mâchoire de la kunoichi s'écrasa sur le sol, s'inondant de sang. Un gout âcre envahissait la bouche de la détenue, et elle serra les poings de rage. Elle n'était qu'une incapable

\- Kyu, donne-moi les aiguilles

Aiguilles ? Avait-il bien dit aiguilles ? Sakura se débattait il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle devienne sous leur emprise à cause d'un quelconque poison.

Le petit vint aux pieds de son maitre avec une boîte.

\- Bien petit…

Yonoko s'empara de la boîte et dévora la jeune femme des yeux. Celle-ci fut dégoutée. Il ouvrit le contenant de bois, et s'empara d'une aiguille et d'un petit pot contenant du liquide.

\- Ce ne sera pas douloureux, dit-il presque mesquinement.

Il prit bien son temps, faisant chaque étape parfaitement. Il trempa l'aiguille dans le liquide. Puis violement, il prit le bras de la kunoichi et y planta de force l'aiguille. La pauvre, sous le choc hurla de peur, se débattit, rien à faire les méandres du sommeil parsemaient peu à peu son esprit et s'y installaient de force. Sa respiration ralentit, ses yeux parurent vitreux, puis, peu à peu, ses paupières devinrent de plus en plus lourdes. Le noir. Il n'y avait plus rien, que du noir.

\- Bravo, Yonoko… bon travail. Cette carte, cette mise en scène… tu es époustouflant ! S'exclama un homme imposant, la peau d'une teinte bleutée, et les traits sévères, d'un ton moqueur.

\- Hoshigaki-sama… je suis à votre service.

\- Tiens, voilà de l'argent pour ton service. Montre-là-moi !

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la petite grotte. La voix caverneuse du nouveau venu intensifiait le mal de tête de Sakura. A peine consciente, de lourdes chaines la retenaient. Son chakra semblait absorbé par celles-ci. Une main froide et dure toucha sa peau de porcelaine, la tâta, tourna sa tête, lui ouvrit les yeux. Il émit un soupir de satisfaction.

\- C'est bien Haruno, parfait… parfait.

De fortes mains soulevèrent Sakura et la déposèrent négligemment sur une grosse épée couverte de bandages d'un blanc immaculé. Yonoko et son maitre l'attachèrent avec de grosses cordes dures sur celle-ci, action soit dite en passant, dépourvue de toute délicatesse. Couvertes de blessures, la kunoichi était en bien mauvais état. Le criminel attacha l'épée à son dos.

\- L'Akatsuki te remercie pour tes services, dit-il sans la moindre émotion, presque négligemment.

Son regard perçait la pénombre. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là. Une heure, trois heures, dix heures ? Peut-être un jour. Sa vie n'avait plus de sens, il le savait.

Servir aveuglément, en attendant que la mort vienne vous chercher…

Quelle tristesse. Mais il y avait du nouveau. Une kunoichi, pour être plus exact… un petit rayon de nouveauté. La pauvre était enfermée dans le repaire au nord de Konoha, à quelques kilomètres de sa cachette actuelle. Sous les ordres de Pein, Kisame avait dut élaborer un plan de capture. Pourquoi ? Oh, il y avait pleins de raisons… Konoha, le manque de médic-nin, et encore…

Tout ce que Pein avait voulu lui dire, c'était qu'elle allait lui être d'une grande aide. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Il ne connaissait ni son nom, ni sa réputation. Quelle blague. Pourquoi était-ce si sécurisé ? Etait-elle si importante ?

\- Mange, gamine, ordonna une voix caverneuse, mange sinon je te torture.

Sakura ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Elle fit un saut en voyant le visage de son agresseur. Hoshigaki Kisame ! L'Akatsuki ! Vite, elle devait fuir. Mais comment ? …

Enervé, l'homme requin la toisa d'un regard menaçant, et la kunoichi obtempéra. Pas le choix, avec une telle épée, et surtout une telle réputation, elle devait bien se tenir.

\- Konoha… rigola-t-il méchamment, ils sont si naïfs !

Sakura se tut et baissa la tête. En effet, Tsunade l'avait envoyée tout droit dans un piège…

\- Etes-vous… Hoshigaki… Kisame ? Souffla la jeune fleur, terrifiée.

\- Et bavarde en plus de cela, se moqua-t-il, Oui, c'est bien moi… ça fait du bien de savoir que je suis toujours célèbre…

Le célèbre criminel se leva et marcha longuement en faisant des cercles. Il semblait irriter, énervé, profondément agacé. Il valait mieux ne pas l'énerver. Il murmurait de temps à autre des jurons, se plaignait de la lenteur de la mission et du manque d'action. Il détestait ne pas avoir à combattre, c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait du sang, de la chair, la mort, de la peur…

Sakura, elle, ne comprenait pas grand-chose de la situation. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas tuée ?

\- Cette nuit, très tard, nous allons aller quelque part, dit-il froidement. Tes yeux sont bandés, bien sûr… je te confierai à quelqu'un, et on se reverra dans un mois. Il s'occupa de toi, et puis c'est le meilleur en torture, rigola mesquinement l'homme requin, alors pas la peine de t'enfuir…

\- Pourquoi suis-je si importante à vos yeux ? fit courageusement Sakura.

Elle savait qu'elle était sur un fil au bord du précipice, elle devait faire attention à ses mots.

\- Détrompe-toi, pour moi, tu ne vaux même pas la peine d'être écoutée. Probablement qu'il te le dira… et puis de toute façon, pas la peine que tu le saches, gamine. C'est une histoire de grandes personnes… se moqua-t-il.

Sakura était choquée. Il était méchant ! Il la croyait incapable ? Elle mourrait d'envie de lui montrer que non…

\- Dors, probablement que tu auras de la difficulté dans les prochaines jours, ricana-t-il sournoisement.

La pauvre kunoichi se plaça en boule sur le sol froid du repaire. C'était un sous-sol, sans fenêtres. Ses blessures la faisaient souffrir et elle tenta de se soigner. Mais au fond d'elle, le chakra n'était plus. Elle était profondément affaiblie. Comment était-ce possible ? Même si elle fait énormément d'efforts, il restait toujours un minimum de chakra ! Mais là… rien. Le néant.

Cette nuit-là, elle rêva à Naruto, à sa vie, à Sasuke. Elle pleura beaucoup, énormément. Elle se sentait inutile.

« - Sakura ! Tu… tu… tu… tu ne réalises pas à quel point cette mission est folle ! Tu as toi-même tué Sasori, tu devrais le savoir, non ? Ils… ils ont failli te tuer. Et Gaara aussi … d'ailleurs.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est pour le village, je dois prouver ma force, répondit-elle d'un ton déterminé.

\- Mais Tsunade devient folle !

\- J'ai confiance en elle, murmura-t-elle, je sais… qu'elle veut mon bien. »

Quand elle repensait à ses paroles, elle eut un pincement dans le cœur. Confiance… Règle n°8 des ninjas… ne jamais faire entièrement confiance à quelqu'un. Elle avait enfreint cette règle et écouté son cœur. Le cœur… son cœur. L'ennemi n°1 du ninja… n'avait-elle pas été prévenue des milliards des fois ? Oui, mais elle croyait que les gens pouvaient être gentils. Elle croyait. Mais plus maintenant.

Puis vint finalement le temps de partir. D'un coup de pied négligé dans le ventre, le criminel la réveilla. Elle cracha du sang et tenta de se lever. Impossible. Agacé, Kisame l'attacha à son épée, en n'oubliant pas de lui bander les yeux. Ils étaient prêts.

\- Tsunade-sama… nous avons de mauvaises nouvelles… commença un ninja des forces spéciales.

\- Ne me dites pas que …. S'étouffa Tsunade, sous le choc.

\- L'Akatsuki avait falsifié les informations, aucuns des repaires n'en était un. Sauf un. Le plus près de Konoha… et ils l'y attendaient.

Tsunade baissa la tête. Coupable. C'était entièrement de sa faute…Et Naruto, il allait tellement lui en vouloir !

Tiens, en parlant du renard, celui-ci montait à l'étage au même moment. Paniqué, il était venu en vitesse. Les rumeurs circulaient déjà !

\- BAA-CHAN ! Comment avez-vous pu… de fausses infirmations… baa-chan ! Criant-il, en pleurs, Sakura-CHAN ! Elle… elle… Akatsuki… Sakura…

\- Désolé… Naruto… je croyais… oui, je croyais…

Le voyage était long et pénible. L'épée absorbait tout son chakra et elle balançait mollement au gré des pas de course du nuke-nin. Bientôt, le jour se lèverait.

C'est finalement au bout d'une dizaine d'heures que Kisame aperçut son coéquipier. Quand Sakura entendit le nom, elle se figea. Uchiwa… Itachi. Non, ce n'était pas possible, pas lui.

\- Elle me dit vaguement quelque chose… murmura le nuke-nin de Konoha, Haruno Sakura l'apprentie du cinquième Hokage, non ?

\- C'est exact. Elle a vachement de cran, la gamine… elle n'hésite pas à employer les grands moyens.

\- Pas de problème.

Sakura sentit qu'on la soulevait du sol. Une aura protectrice, comme un ange, l'apaisa immédiatement. Dans ces bras-là, elle se sentait plus paisible. Plus de gros liens, d'épée, de trimbalage…

Le voyage se passa dans un silence total. Inconnus l'un envers l'autre, ils ne se connaissaient pas suffisamment pour échanger un simple mot. Comme seul compagnon e voyage, ils avaient la nature. Le vent, les bruits de l'eau, les animaux, le soleil. Vers la fin du voyage, il la déposa et la tira. Ils étaient tout proches. Cent mètre, tout au plus. Il ne fut pas surpris de vois qu'elle s'obstinait à ne pas regarder ses yeux. Kakashi en avait tellement parlé, la dernière fois, qu'elle devait être au courant des effets de son sharingan.

\- Bien… Voici ma demeure. Enfin, demeure de passage… dit-il froidement.

Elle ne devait pas croire qu'il était là pour elle. Certes, il l'avait portée, mais il ne devait pas baisser sa garde. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle s'enfuie pour que Madara intervienne.

Il la guida vers le sous-sol. En bas, une petite pièce très fermée du reste de la maison. De larges fenêtres incassables servaient de murs, et une petite porte, en verre aussi. Il s'agissait d'un verre spécial conçu pour absorber le chakra et résister aux pires coups. L'Akatsuki l'utilisait fréquemment, par exemple, pour créer leurs bagues. Au milieu, un chandelier. Pas au plafond, non, ce serait trop simple de s'enfuir sinon. Il était sur le sol, au milieu de nulle part, évidemment.

Puis un matelas très mince au fond de la pièce.

Il poussa Sakura à l'intérieur de sa prison, et, trop affaiblie pour réagir, elle accepta sans rechigner.

« La dernière fois, elle avait une flamme dans ses yeux… maintenant, on dirait que l'épée de Kisame l'a complètement mise à plat. Etonnant. » Pensa-t-il.

\- Tu as faim ?

Une phrase si simple, mais pourtant si compliquée pour l'apprentie de Tsunade. Avait-elle faim ? Impossible de le savoir, la fatigue était bien trop présente.

Sans se soucier de la réponse, il lui donna quelques fruits et sortit de la pièce en silence.

Enfin un autre chapitre de finis. J'essaierai d'en mettre un toutes le semaines.


	3. Chapter 3 - Escouade Uzumaki à l'appel !

**Chapitre 3 : Escouade Uzumaki à l'appel ! Mission de rang S, sauver Sakura.**

\- Bien ! Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, j'ai une mission pour vous.

Les cinq chuunins se tenaient tous face à leur Hokage. Celle-ci les avait appelés le matin même pour une mission d'une extrême urgence. Bien sûr, Naruto savai pourquoi. Sakura. Sa douce Sakura…

\- C'est une mission de rang S, commença-t-elle.

Tous restèrent figés, sauf Naruto, évidemment.

\- Il s'agit de sauver Harun Sakura… d'Akatsuki.

Là, il y eu comme un gros silence. Quatre des cinq chuunins se figèrent et eurent un frisson d'effroi le long du dos.

\- Akatsuki, si vous n'êtes pas encore au courant, est l'organisation criminelle la plus influente et la plus puissante de toutes. Elle comporte les tueurs les plus cruels et sans pitié, tous nuke-nin. Uchiwa Itachi est avec eux. Votre mission sera très dangereuse, car ils ont capturé Sakura de façon intentionnelle, et pour une raison qui nous échappe ils tiennent à sa survie. Naruto… fait attention.

Le ninja acquiesça.

\- Naruto sera là caril a déjç vue la carte avec les cachettes d'Akatsuki et s'en souvient. Il n'y en a qu'une qui soit vrai… sur environ cinquante. Hinata et Neji, tâchez de bien surveiller le chakra autour de vous. Il est bien important que vous ne soyez pas suivis, ni dans un genjutsu… Ino, si Sakura semble contrôlée par un genjutsu ou un contrôle de l'esprit, tu devras tenter de forcer les barrières de son esprit, tandis que Shikamaru dirigera le tout. Vous partez dans 10 minutes, soyez prêt !

\- Oui, Hokage-sama, clamèrent-ils en cœur.

Ils partirent à toute vitesse préparer leurs affaires pour le voyage. Tant de choses avaient changées depuis ! Le temps où ils étaient gennins semblait bien loin, désormais. Encore plus l'époque des missions de rang D !

\- Mange, ordonna-t-il.

La jeune prisonnière secoua la tête, les yeux fermés, comme d'habitude. Elle se méfiait. « Normal, » pensa le nuke-nin, « elle est à ma merci… ». Mais Itachi n'aimait pas vraiment ce pouvoir qu'elle lui donnait. Il ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres, après tout…

\- Si tu ne manges pas, je vais devoir te forcer, dit-il froidement.

\- Et comment ? Fit-elle durement.

Itachi resta figé. C'était la première phrase qu'elle disait depuis des semaines ! Le côté entêté dont lui parlait Kisame commençait-il à apparaitre ? Comme pour la dissuader davantage, il lui souleva le menton de ses doigts fins et la força à le regarder dans les yeux. Le voyant venir, elle sera fortement les paupières.

\- Je vais rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que tu avales quelque chose, souffla-t-il.

Sakura déglutit. Jamais elle ne pourrait rester comme ça indéfiniment ! De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence profond. Tous deux semblaient déterminés. Mais Itachi fut plus futén ce coup-ci. Sans que sa prisonnière ne s'en rende compte, il fit un clone et celui-ci vint derrière Sakura. D'un coup sec, trop rapidement pour la kunoichi, le clone sortit deux kunais et les pressa contre la peau de sa gorge. La pauvre ne s'y attendait vraiment pas ! Il n'y avait eu aucun bruit, rien ! C'est donc sous le choc qu'elle entrouvrit les yeux, mais réalisa son erreur tout de suite après. Mas trop tard. Le regard si envoutant de son tortionnaire l'avait déjà capturée. C'était la première fois qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser car déjà la pièce autour d'elle devenait sombre. Itachi n'y était plus. Il y avait une odeur de sang, de brûlé, de pluie. Autour d'elle, elle voyait Konoha.

Enfin… ce n'était plus vraiment Konoha. Tout le monde était mort. « Ce n'est qu'un genjustsu Sakura… ce n'est qu'un Genjutsu. » se rassura-t-elle mentalement. Mais c'était si puissant. Elle sentait le souffle de la mort sur sa peau, la brulure de l'air chaud, son cœur lacéré par les pleurs des orphelins. Elle tomba à genoux.

Et puis comme un coup pour l'achever, il y eu un homme. Sasuke. En le voyant, elle pleura. Toutes les émotions de son cœur se libérèrent. Comme elle s'ennuyait de lui ! Elle s'élança vers lui, mais il dégaina son katana et lui enfonça dans le ventre. Violement, froidement, presque inhumainement. Le sang coulait à flots.

\- Sa… Sa… Sasule… souffla-t-elle difficilement.

Il lui fit un sourire narquois et entreprit de lui arracher l'épée du corps. Hoquetant de douleur, la kunoichi retint la lame de ses mains.

\- Tu n'es rien, Sakura… tu es… lourd, même… murmura-t-il, las.

\- N… non… je suis… je suis forte… hoqueta-t-elle.

Puis, Sasuke disparut dans un nuage de fumée noir. Itachi s'avança vers elle.

Sakura s'écroula sur le sol. Non, elle ne voulait pas se soumettre ! Mais la douleur, même psychologique, était si douloureuse. Impossible de contrer ce genjutsu. Il était d'un niveau trop élevé et puis elle était seule…

« Il y a une chance contre les Uchiwa si nous sommes en groupes, mais seul, il faut fuir… » Murmurait la voix de Chiyo dans son esprit.

Elle était seule. Il n'y avait rien à faire…

Elle pleura son impuissance face à l'homme que se tenait devant elle, telle une statue de pierre. Aucune émotion… rien. Il était si vide.

« Je te confierai à quelqu'un, et on se reverra dans un mois. Il s'occupera de toi, et puis c'est le meilleur en torture » murmurait la voix du nuke-nin de Kiri.

Oui, niveau torture, il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était un expert. Une terrible tortionnaire…

Encore quelques semaines…

Le genjutsu se dissipa. Sakura fut étonnée. Il ne voulait pas la torturer davantage ?

Il lui tendit un fruit, et elle le prit, soumise. Elle avait compris à qui elle avait affaire. Il valait mieux ne pas le défier… pour l'instant.

Elle se souvint de ses yeux. D'une couleur rubis frappante, ils l'avaient envoutée immédiatement. Mais pas à cause d'un genjutsu, non. Probablement que si elle n'avait pas été aussi fascinée, elle aurait pu éviter le pire. Comme la pire des idiotes qui soient, elle les avait laissées ouverts de longues secondes, tentant de capter chaque couleur, chaque émotion, chaque détail dans son regard. Idiote. Oui, elle était idiote.

Sasuke ne cessait de lui répéter avant… oui, avant. Lui aussi, il avait un regard semblable avec son sharingan. Mais avec une haine non dissimulée bien présente, contrairement à Itachi, qui lui, cachait bien tous ses sentiments. Il y avait une maturité qui différenciait le regard d'Itachi et celui de son frère. Le nuke-nin semblait avoir perdu toute naïveté enfantine, perdu dans l'infinité des vérités si douloureuses du monde ninja.

\- Encore raté… maugréa le capitaine, agacé. Tu es certain de bine te rappeler des emplacements, Naruto ?

\- Bien sûr ! S'énerva le jinchuuriki. Il y en a 50, Shikamaru, 50 maudites cachettes et une seule vraie ! On n'en a exploré que 5 !

\- En une semaine, Na… Naruto. A ce rythme… s'inquiéta Hinata, je… je ne suis pas si la… mi… mission sera réussie…

Naruto de figea. Hinata avait raison, dans une semaine, il serait peut-être trop tard…

\- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller stratégiquement, expliqua Nara, à la frontière du pays du feu, peut-être ? Aussi proche du village, ce serait du suicide pour eux…

Naruto acquiesça, complètement en accord avec la proposition du Nara. Cela faisait 7 jours qu'ils tournaient autour du village, après tout…

\- Bine partons alors. Nous allons raccourcir les temps de repos et courir plus longtemps. C'est une course contre la montre… Go !

 **-** Konoha, hein ? se moqua une voix masculine assez grave. Et des chuunins en plus… quelle blague.

L'homme requin acquiesça, un sourire carnassier sur ses fines lèvres. Il avait hâte de tuer !

\- Je peux m'en charger ? proposa-t-il

\- Bien, montre-leur notre toute puissance… murmura l'homme.

Kisame fit un sourire sadique, mettant à découvert ses dents de requin finement aiguisées. Oh qu'il avait hâte de tuer ! Tuer, tuer, tuer… c'était un jeu pour lui. Et dans ce jeun, c'était lui qui dictait les règles. Le chef allait être fier de lui ! Pas question qu'ils touchent sa prisonnière ! Lui qui aient eu tant de mal à concocter ce plan…

Les nuits et les jours passèrent lentement, chacune apportant son lot d'inquiétude, et quelques fois, de torture. Sakura n'en pouvait plus. A chaque fois qu'elle le défiait, il trouvait toujours le moyen de la soumettre. Elle voulait partir ! S'enfuir, loin de tout. Oublier tout jusqu'à la dernière goute. Oui, tout oublier de sa défaite.

Un jour, au bout d'un nombre incalculable d'heure au fond de son trou, elle entendit une vois autre que celle de son tortionnaire. Mais cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue, au contraire, elle lui était même familière. Hoshigaki Kisame… ? Elle se réveilla et décida qu'elle ferait semblant de dormir pour soutirer le plus d'informations possible.

\- Hé, hé, hé… rigola-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait sadique, le chef a repéré des intrus. Des insectes, pour être plus précis.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda le déserteur de Konoha.

\- Des Chuunins… de simples chuunins. Rien de bien grave. J'ai déjà hâte de me dégourdir un peu.

\- Ne laisse pas trop de traces, assassine les bien simplement, lui recommanda-t-il.

\- Tss… t'aimes m'emmerder, hein ? Comment t'as deviné que je comptais faire un carnage ?

\- Simple intuition.

Puis il y eu un silence.

\- hé, c'est moi ou ta prisonnière aime écouter aux portes ?

\- C'est aussi la tienne… et oui, elle aime bien ça. Elle adore tester mes limites.

\- Aucun respect, hein… de nos jours, il n'y a pu aucun ninja qui craint plus fort que lui ! Ridicule !

Sakura déglutit de peur. Comment avaient-ils pu … ?

\- Tu lui as fait peur… remarqua Uchiwa.

\- C'est une gamine, après tout… elle ose mais elle a peur… drôle de spécimen… ricana-t-il de sa voix caverneuse.

\- Tu es venu pour la reprendre ? Cela fait déjà un mois, tu sais.

\- Non, malheureusement pour elle… se moqua-t-il, je vais devoir reporter notre prochaine rencontre, il y a de l'ouvrage qui m'attends et pas question de l'avoir dans mes pattes… surtout qu'ils la recherchent.

\- Konoha ?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

\- Bien sur ! Qui d'autre ? Au revoir, gamine, s'écria-t-il à travers la grosse porte qui séparait la maison de la cellule.

\- Tu vas arrêter de te moquer de moi, oui ?! S'écria-t-elle, complètement humiliée.

Ils disaient qu'elle était trop insolente ? Ils allaient voir ! Elle n'avait plus peur, désormais !

\- Oh… elle se réveille. En effet, elle a des piquants… pire qu'avant. Tu lui as fait quoi ? s'esclaffa l'Hoshigaki.

\- Rien de bien méchant. Quelques genjutsus de temps en temps…

\- Ca m'étonne… ironisa-t-il, hé, gamine ? Fait attention, je l'ai rarement vu aussi indulgent… surtout avec quelqu'un comme toi.

Kisame sortit de la pièce, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il aimait la crainte qu'il semait chez les gens…

\- C'est l'heure du repas, annonça-t-il une fois son coéquipier partit.

Il alla chercher le repas et descendit peu après, ouvrant la porte de la cellule il fut surpris de voir que malgré les effets qu'avaient causés l'épée de Kisame, elle tenait désormais debout, habitée d'une force nouvelle. Dans ses yeux, il y avait une flemme puissante, la flamme de la détermination et, fait très inhabituel, elle avait les yeux ouverts. Elle le défiait ?

\- Toi, tu vas le laisser sortir, annonça-t-elle calmement, presque trop, même.

Il l'ignora. Il en avait vu d'autres, des prisonniers rebelles. Elle était loin d'être la première à exprimer son besoin de liberté. Ils l'avaient tous dit. Mais jamais, non, jamais ils n'osaient agir.

\- Tu veux manger ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

Sakura n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Il lui demandait pourquoi ? C'est vrai, ça… pourquoi ? Une forme de rébellion, peut-être…

\- Je n'ai pas faim, mentit-elle.

\- Menteuse.

\- C'est vrai !

\- C'est faux, je vois bien cette hésitation que tu as à chaque fois.

Elle était si nulle en comédie que ça ? Pas étonnant que Sasuke la traitait constamment de poids pour l'équipe. Epuisé, ou alors peut-être simplement énervé, Itachi Uchiwa laissa le bol e riz sur le sol et sortit calmement, laissant une Sakura consternée derrière lui. Consternée était un bien faible mot… offusquée, peut-être. En tout cas, elle se sentait contrôlée. Il savait qu'elle avait faim, et il la laissa là, devant l'appétissant bol de riz. Et puis elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de combattre ! Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait-être agaçant !

L'odeur parvenait désormais jusqu'à elle, mais elle resta de marbre. Non ! C'était un bien faible combat, comparé aux autres fois. Elle ne devait pas combattre un genjutsu, simplement… un bol de riz. C'était facile, non ? Pas vraiment, en fait…

C'était comme mettre Naruto devant un bol de ramens alors qu'il n'avait même pas faim. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elle avait très faim, elle mourrait de faim, même, et…

Et quoi ? Elle s'obstinait….

\- Attention, Naruto ! s'écria le jeune Nara.

Le jinchuuriki esquiva de justesse. Quelle puissance ! Il tenta quelques attaques, mais chaque fois l'épée semblait absorber toute sa force. C'était inhumain.

Kisame, lui, se délectait de toute la crainte provoquée chez ses cibles. Elles étaient si faibles…

Neji s'élança vers l'Hoshigaki. Il l'avait déjà vu, et en gardait un bien mauvais souvenir.

\- Attention, sa puissance est énorme ! Gai-sensei a eu de la difficulté ! S'écria-t-il.

Il tenta quelques attaques et Naruto en profita pour attaquer par derrière, mais l'homme requin se décomposa en eau devant l'Hyuuga et l'Uzumaki. Un clone ! Deux copies du criminel ripostèrent par derrière, et le jeune ninja esquiva de justesse. Lequel était le vrai ? Tous deux avaient le même regard, un regard sanguinaire, le regard du requin qui a soif de sang.

Il recula rapidement, suivit de près par Neji.

\- Hinata, Neji, attaquez de front. Peut-être qu'à deux il sera moins résistant… expliqua Shikamaru.

\- Et moi ?! s'indigna Naruto.

\- Tues impatient, Naruto… attaque par derrière avec ton rasengan le plus puissant, dit-il brusquement, Ino, tente de trouver une faille, ok ? Je vais essayer de le contrôler.

\- Je croyais que tu m'avais oubliée… le nargua Ino.

Il ignora la remarque de sa coéquipière. Il avait l'habitude, de toute façon. Il n'y avait personne d'autre, sauf peut-être Temari, qui savait lâcher les pires répliques juste au mauvais moment.

\- Oh, oh, oh… un plan ? Vous êtes si mignons… se moqua le criminel.

D'un seul regard, ils se surent prêts à l'action. Hinata et Neji, tels des félins agiles et sveltes, s'élancèrent vers leur cible à toute vitesse. Naruto, déterminé, se créa une bonne dizaine de clones et profita de la diversion des Hyuuga pour s'élancer lui aussi. Il devait sauver Sakura !

Le criminel sse débrouillait pourtant à merveille contre ses assaillants. Il contrait un coup contre un autre dix fois plus puissant. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas un insecte, mais bien deux. Il se débrouillait sans problème avec son épée pour bloquer les coups d'un seul, mais de deux c'était un peu trop. Il détestait quand ce n'était plus à son avantage. Il créa donc un clone pour maitriser celle qu'il jugeait la plus faible : Hyuuga Hinata. Mais Naruto arriva bien vite, et, d'un coup de poing chargé d'un intense chakra rougeâtre, sauva son amie. Kisame tiqua. Ce chakra… mais il était bien bête ! C'était le petit gamin Kyuubi ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas le reconnaître aussitôt ?

\- Le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, hein ? murmura-t-il.

\- Et alors ?! s'écria-t-il en enfonçant son poing dans l'épée Samehada.

\- Tu me fais penser à cette fille… Sakura. Elle a vachement de cran…

En colère, Naruto redoubla d'efforts en compagnie de Neji. Comment osait-il parler de sa Sakura, lui, ce vaurien de criminel ?! Mais plus il frappait fort, plus il se vidait se son énergie et le criminel prenait du plaisir à le voir souffrir. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir l'effet qu'avait la gamine sur le petit blondinet qui tentait tant bien que mal de le vaincre.

\- Je te conseil de te dépêcher, Itachi commence à en avoir assez, et quand il en a assez… hé, hé, hé…

\- Enfoiré ! cria-t-il en tentant de le toucher au visage.

\- Il ne peut pas la tuer, mais pour la torturer il est expert…

T'est qu'un enfoiré ! cria-t-il, le visage de larmes de sang. Tu prends plaisir à voir les autres souffrir, hein ?!

\- Possible… souffla-t-il d'un ton sadique.

D'un simple coup d'épée, il repoussa les deux chuunins. En plus d'avoir cette Sakura, il pouvait attirer Kyuubi. Quelle aubaine ! Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. En plus des raisons qui avaient poussé son chef à vouloir la capturer, en voilà un autre ! Dans la poche, Kyuubi ! Encore quelques temps et il serait propriété privée d'Akatsuki…

Il invoqua quelques clones. Quoi de mieux pour laisser les ennemies à distance, après tout ? Et ce n'était pas rien, cinq clones ! Un par chuunins…

\- Naruto ! Empêche-le de partir ! s'écria le Nara, réalisant les intentions du criminel de Kiri.

Le blondinet acquiesça, les traits du visage crispés de rage. Alors comme ça, c'était Uchiwa Itachi qui détenait Sakura ?! Il n'en avait pas fait assez en détruisant le clan de Sasuke, il fallait en plus qu'il s'en prenne à sa fleur ? Il allait voir, lui, ce trouillard de requin à la noix ! Pas la peine de s'enfuir face à Naruto Uzumaki, futur Hokage de Konoha !

Les cinq clones s'élancèrent vers les chuunins. Tous avaient un ordre précis à réaliser et ils comptaient bien le réussir !

Mais Naruto s'élança à une vitesse phénoménale vers le nuke-nin, tandis que Shikamaru retenait deux clones grâce à son jutsu : celui qui s'occupait de Naruto et le sien.

Naruto rattrapa rapidement le nuke-nin. Dix mètres, cinq mètres, trois mètres, quelques centimètres…

Mais alors qu'il donnait le coup de grâce au criminel…

Et voilà c'est fini pour ce chapitre haut en couleur. Naruto va-t-il réussir à le rattraper ? Vous le saurez en continuant à lire )


	4. Chapter 4 - La douce lumière du soleil

_Avant de commencer ce chapitre, Je tiens à remercier toute les personnes qui suivent l'histoire, cela me plaisir car je constate qu'elle intéresse des personnes, et j'espère qu'elle continuera à vous intéresser._

 _Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps et vous laisse à votre lecture._

 **Chapitre 4 : La douce lumière du soleil, enfin !**

La porte s'ouvrit. Mais étrangement cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas l'Uchiwa qui entra mais bien son coéquipier, alias Hoshagaki Kisame. Il semblait paisible, contrairement aux autres fois, mais ne quittait pas son sourire moqueur. Toutefois, il le perdit bien vite en voyant sa prisonnière détachée. Avait-elle réussi à se défaire de ses liens ?

\- Hé, hé, hé, coucou gamine !

Sakura ne répondit pas. A quoi bon, de toute façon ? Cette réponse muette énerva le criminel qui s'attendait à une réaction plus poussée. Il n'en fit toutefois rien et fit ce qu'il devait faire : l'attacher pour de bon avec de vraies cordes et l'installer sur son épée. Sakura ne résista pas, et elle avait une bonne raison, pour une fois ! Non, pas de caprice de gamine ni d'idée impulsive, un vrai plan !

Et pour cause, Itachi était tout simplement un trop bon gardien de prison, elle devait attendre une autre occasion pour s'enfuir. Logique, non ? Et puis le poisson semblait puissant mais… stupide, sans vouloir l'offenser…

\- Depuis quand tu ne réagis plus, gamine ? Itachi t'a traumatisée pour de bon, alors ? Il était temps ! Mes oreilles en avaient besoin… la nargua-t-il.

Il prit l'épée sur son dos, celle-ci portant Sakura. C'est alors qu'Itachi descendit dans le sous-sol et apparut dans le cadre de la porte.

\- On y va ? fit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Sakura observa le ténébreux, muette d'incompréhension « Attendez une seconde… on ?! », pensa-t-elle subitement kisame sourit de son sourire le plus sarcastique en voyant l'expression de la kunoichi. Bien évidemment, il avait émis de façon volontaire le fait qu'Itachi allait aussi faire partie de la mission.

\- On dirait bien que la gamine comptait profiter de ton absence pour s'éclipser ou me faire la gueule ! Ricana-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Itachi ne répondit pas, trouvant cette remarque inutile. Kisame, habitué, se mit en route. De toute façon, il fallait bien savoir qu'un Uchiwa ne parle jamais plus que nécessaire, et Itachi en particulier, et ça, Kisame le savait depuis longtemps et le manque de conversation de son coéquipier ne le dérangeait même plus. A quoi bon, de toute façon ? C'était déjà mieux que d'avoir un casse pied comme Deidara ou Tobi ! Et casse pied était un bien faible mot…

\- N'oublie pas ses yeux, fit Itachi, froid.

\- Oh… en effet, j'ai failli oublier… dommage, gamine !

Itachi prit le bandeau et l'attacha fortement sur la tête rose de la kunoichi. Il crut même entendre un petit grognement de mécontentement, mais l'ignora. Visiblement, Kisame ne l'avait pas entendu.

Sakura, elle, était complètement abattue. Son plan venait de tomber à l'eau ! « Maudit sois-tu, Uchiwa Itachi ! »

Mais Naruto s'élança à une vitesse phénoménale vers le nuke-nin, tandis que Shikamaru retenait deux clones grâce à son jutsu : celui qui s'occupait de Naruto et le sien.

Naruto rattrapa rapidement le nuke-nin. Dix mètres, cinq mètres, quelques centimètres…

Mais alors qu'il donnait le coup de grâce au criminel, celui-ci fondit en une simple flaque d'eau.

Echec total.

Un clone.

« Sakura… pardonne-moi… », gémissait-il de souffrance dans son esprit.

Il tomba genoux contre terre, les jointures des mains blanchies et ensanglantées sous la pression. Il avait complètement raté, il le savait. Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner de la sorte ? Où était le vrai ? Bien loin, en tout cas…

Comme pour rendre sa défaite encore plus minable, les cinq clones restant s'évaporèrent sous leurs yeux. Hinata se précipita vers le jeune homme, troublée. Les trois autres le suivirent, mais plus lentement, comme s'ils savaient qu'il ne restait peu de chances pour réussir la mission.

Tremblante, l'Hyuuga serra le jinchuuriki dans ses frêles bras. Son cœur battait fort, très fort, et elle pleurait pour deux tellement la souffrance du ninja la touchait. Elle lui murmurait des mots de réconfort, le serra très fort, et l'embrassa même sur le front malgré le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

Naruto parût touché et la remercia malgré les émotions fortes qui le bouleversaient encore.

\- Il y a encore une chance, leur rappela Shikamaru.

Tous l'observèrent, intrigués. Une chance ? Laquelle ? Il n'y avait aucun indice et Sakura était encore avec eux ! Mais Neji fut le seul qui sembla comprendre.

\- Tu as raison, Shikamaru, acquiesça-t-il après un long silence.

\- Quoi ? Mais dites-le donc, à la fin ! s'écria Naruto, hors de lui.

\- Moi, et Hinata sentons le chakra de très loin. Tu te rappelles ? C'est nous qui avions détecté l'homme d'Akatsuki.

\- Et alors… ? poursuivit Naruto.

\- Nous allons nous mettre en direction du repaire le plus près et allons attendre quelques heures.

\- QUELQUES HEURES ? MAIS VOUS ETES FOUS ?! s'énerva-t-il.

\- Quelques heures de concentration très sérieuse suffiront à détecter son chakra s'il n'est pas trop loin, je crois.

\- Quelle idée brillante, Shikamaru, Neji ! s'exclama Hinata.

\- Et ce n'est pas tout… poursuivit Shikamaru, Ino prendra l'esprit d'un oiseau pour survoler la forêt. Impossible pour eux de s'en sortir aussi facilement s'ils sont dans la zone. Toutefois, plus loin, c'est une autre histoire…

\- Toujours aussi intelligent, Shikamaru ! s'exclama Ino d'un ton quelque peu aguicheur.

Shikamaru soupira. Ah Ino ! Incorrigiblement charmeuse, mais pourtant si entêtée ! Si elle n'avait pas ce côté si borné, il lui aurait probablement trouvé du charme. Mais elle était tout de même drôlement bien faite… même un saint l'aurait admis.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi, mon intelligence ne diminue pas au fil du temps… répliqua-t-il simplement.

Sa réplique arracha un grognement insulté à la kunoichi aux yeux azurés. Visiblement irritée, elle tourna vivement le dos à son camarade d'enfance dans un mouvement des hanches typiquement féminin, mais pourtant si marqué chez elle. On aurait dit que chacun de ses mouvements avait été pensé longuement à l'avance pour charmer la gente masculine, mais c'était quelque chose qui faisait partie d'Ino. Elle était constamment en train d'inspirer des idées peu catholiques aux hommes qui l'entouraient, et ce, tout à fait inconsciemment.

\- Bon, on y va ? dit-elle subitement d'un ton sec.

\- J'allais le dire, fit remarquer le Nara.

\- Tant pis pour toi, alors ! dit-elle d'un ton de voix irrité.

Elle s'élança dans la forêt en direction de l'abri le plus proche, obligeant ses camarades à la suivre. Au bout de seulement deux heures, ils étaient dans une petite maison abandonnée bien camouflée. Eau potable à proximité et abri pour la nuit, c'était le confort tout inclus pour un shinobi. Un lit n'était pas nécessaire pour eux !

\- Rah, il n'y a jamais de lit ! s'écria la Yamanaka.

Enfin… Ino pensait le contraire.

\- Comptes-toi chanceuse d'avoir un toit… lui fit remarquer Shikamaru.

Elle l'ignora et les deux Hyuuga s'assirent sur le bord de la petite rivière, yeux ouvert mais l'air absent. Ils allaient avoir besoin de toute leur concentration dans les prochaines heures !

\- Bonne chance, leur murmura l'Uzumaki, le cœur serré.

Hinata lui fit un petit signe gêné, le cœur lé semblait plus près d'elle, maintenant que Sakura n'était plus là…

\- M… merci, Naruto-kun… bafouilla la jeune femme aux yeux de nacre.

Naruto lui rendit son sourire.

\- Pas de problème, Hinata ! Je ferais tout mon possible pour honorer mes amis et mes promesses ! Et j'ai promis à Sakura, au fond de mon âme, de tout faire pour la secourir… termina-t-il le regard vague.

La pauvre Hyuuga sentit son cœur se serrer et lui fit un petit sourire triste. Bien évidemment, il n'y avait plus Sakura alors elle jouait le rôle de soutient… alors autant tout faire pour que la situation se termine ! Fini les faux espoirs ! Retrouvons Sakura !

C'est dans une détermination remplis de désespoir qu'elle ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes. Elle visualisa la forêt, les arbres, le chakra, le ciel… tout était bien là. Elle pouvait tout sentir. Un mètre… deux mètres… sa vision se développait lentement, mais sûrement. Puis, à son grand étonnement, ce fut de plus en plus rapide : dix mètres, vingt mètres, cinquante mètres… ! Complètement sous le choc, elle ouvrit les yeux, perdant toute sa vision énergétique.

Son cœur fit un bond. Une chaleur l'entourait, une énergie rougie par une puissance mystique : Kyuubi. Naruto la serrait contre son cœur, son chakra pénétrait dans sa peau. Ça expliquait le regain d'énergie ! Et puis… Naruto… il…la serrait. Etait-ce pour Sakura, ou alors pour elle… ? Elle rougit subitement, mais Naruto ne remarqua rien. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait paisible.

Elle se contenta donc de fermer les yeux à son tour et de se laisser bercer par l'énergie du jeune jinchuuriki. Sa vision se développa encore plus rapidement ! En une dizaines de minutes, elle voyait tout autour d'elle dans un rayon de 300 mètres ! 30 minutes plus tard, 1 kilomètre, une heure, 1,4 kilomètre… son cœur battait très fort. Grâce à Narut, elle était puissante ! Invincible ! « Merci… mon amour ».

\- Ha, ha, ha, elle semble bien mal en point… observa un grand homme à l'apparence d'un requin, le sourire narquois.

La pauvre jeune femme se débattit du mieux qu'elle pouvait, toute son énergie ayant été aspirée par Samehada. Elle avait les muscles endoloris. Voilà déjà deux jours qu'ils marchaient et qu'elle mourait d'envie de partir ! Les moqueries de l'Hoshigaki l'énervaient de plus en plus, et la présence du criminel de Konoha l'irritait fortement. Il avait le don de penser à tout, l'empêchant de s'évader à tout moment ! Voilà déjà un jour qu'ils avaient enlevé son bandeau, décidant qu'elle pouvait voir tout ce qu'elle voulait car de toute façon, ils étaient déjà suffisamment éloignés de l'habitation d'Itachi. C'est donc avec un dédain apparent qu'elle ne manquait pas de remarquer tous les sourires moqueurs que lui adressait l'homme requin. Itachi, lui, semblait complètement se moquer de la situation. Il était habitué ! Kisame adorait se trouver des souffres douleurs.

Mais finalement, Sakura n'en pu plus et s'écrasa sur le sol, poings toujours liés. Sa jambe craqua sous le poids de son corps et elle échappa un cri de douleur.

\- Bravo Kisame, le réprimanda Itachi, tu la complètement mise au bout de ses limites.

\- Elle n'est pas si résistante… répliqua-t-il énervé.

\- T… souffla difficilement Sakura, t… ta gueule, en… foiré ! s'écria-t-elle de toutes ses forces, la buche ensanglantée et le corps paralysé par la douleur.

\- Comment tu m'as parlé, sale kunoichi ?! s'énerva le criminel.

\- Taisez-vous, les coupa l'Uchiwa, on a de la visite.

Hinata se relava d'un coup sec, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. Elle faillit s'étouffer en criant.

\- Je l'ai ! A environ 349,86 Kilomètres….

\- Environ ?! manqua de s'étouffer Naruto.

Shikamaru courut vers la jeune femme aux cheveux sombres qui se tenait debout, toute excité de sa découverte, et lui demanda où était Sakura, et avec qui.

\- J'ai vu Sakura, debout, elle marchait difficilement… et était très blessée…

Naruto déglutit de peur, et se crispa.

\- Autour d'elle… des hommes d'Akatsuki. Deux. L'un d'1m95 et l'autre… environ 1m75. Le plus grand est bizarre… il a la peau bleue… il semble… il semble se moquer de Sakura. Il doit avoir environ 30 ans. Le plus petit semble avoir début vingtaine, cheveux sombres,…

Hinata se figea sous le souvenir.

\- … et le sharingan.

\- Uchiwa Itachi, les informa Shikamaru Nara d'un ton dur.

\- Alors… ce criminel m'a non seulement échappé… mais en plus… Itachi est vraiment avec elle…

Il passa de longues minutes à observer le ciel azuré de ses grands yeux, le regard lointain. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, il semblait simplement dépassé par les évènements. Avec deux criminels, la mission prenait une tournure de rang S… c'était de plus en plus dangereux.

\- Saura vient de tomber sur le sol… le plus grand se moque d'elle… l'autre semble ne pas y faire attention.

\- ALLONS-Y ! Hurla le shinobi aux cheveux blonds.

Complètement hors de lui, il s'élança dans la direction de Sakura. Ses yeux prirent une teinte violacée, puis rougeâtre. Le chakra de Kyuubi l'entourait. Hinata échappa un hoquet de peur, mais le suivit immédiatement, puis les trois autres firent de même. Naruto allait à une très grande vitesse, sa peau semblait se déchirer sous la pression de l'aura maléfique et ses crocs se formaient dans sa gueule, lui donnant une allure bestiale.

\- Naruto ! Sois prudent, s'écria Shikamaru, en plein course.

Le jinchuuriki échappa un grognement de mécontentement. Ou plutôt… Kyuubi, car le démon prenant peu à peu de l'ampleur dans l'esprit de Naruto. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il aperçut trois ombres de shinobis. Une femme, deux hommes. Deux membres d'Akatsuki, une kunoichi. Deux traitres et Sakura… peut-être ?

Kisame écrasa sa prisonnière d'un coup de pied violent, lui brisant les côtes sous le choc. Avait-elle prévenu ses amis ? Sale kunoichi ! Dans ce cas, il allait se faire un plaisir de leur régler leur compte pour de bon et de lui faire regretter son intervention.

Sakura cracha du sang, le visage blême, et Kisame comprit qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Autant en profiter ! Il fit un signe à Itachi et celui-ci acquiesça. Il sortit une cape d'Akatsuki et un chapeau, habilla la pauvre kunoichi avec, la plaça contre un arbre.

C'est alors que le jinchuuriki atterrit violemment sur le sol, créant un immense nuage de poussière autour de lui. Un mélange de poussière et de chakra maléfique…

 _Et c'est tout pour ce chapitre._

 _N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des commentaires sur vos impressions concernant l'histoire ou les chapitres, cela me permettra d'en prendre compte pour les prochains._


	5. Chapter 5 - L'inconscience te va si bien

**Chapitre 5 : L'innocence te va si bien…**

Peu après, quatre autres chuunins arrivèrent à toute vitesse. Complètement troublés, ils dirent face tant bien que mal à la dure réalité. Deux hommes, confiants et terriblement froids se tenaient devant Naruto. Akatsuki.

\- Hé, hé, hé… le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi, entonna une voix forte et grave.

Le jeune homme serra les dents, la rage faisant trembler tous ses membres. Où était Sakura ?! Il s'élança vers eux, le poing serré. Un coup s'écrasa contre la mâchoire du nuke-nin de Kiri, mais il ne trembla pas. Il ne bougea pas. Il ne réagit pas.

\- Où est-elle ?! s'écria le pauvre shinobi.

\- De quoi parles-tu, jinchuuriki ? ricana l'homme requin.

En parlant, il prit le poing de celui-ci dans ses mains et le serra si fort qu'il hurla de douleur. Ses os se faisaient broyer un à un, mais il disparut dans un nuage de fumée. Kisame ne fut même pas surprit.

\- Nous cherchons Sakura Haruno, kunoichi de Konoha, et avons des preuves comme quoi elle serait avec vous, dit Shikamaru.

\- Quelles preuves ? Ce n'est un secret pour personnes, je sais bien que vos Hyuuga le savent. La question est où ? fit simplement l'Uchiwa.

Hinata fit un pas en avent, concentrée sur ce qu'elle voyait. Ses yeux blancs analysaient le sol, les arbres, les rochers, bref, tout. Elle ne fit pas attention aux paroles du jeune homme aux yeux écarlates, ni à son coéquipier requin. Elle avait senti la présence de Sakura. Neji fut toutefois plus rapide et lança un kunai sur l'arbre où était adossée la pauvre kunoichi, effleurant son chapeau et le faisant tomber, découvrant une longue chevelure rose et un visage aux traits fins et blêmes, à la teinte pâle parsemée de blessures violacées, et de coupures écarlates. Elle semblait morte. Hinata retint un hoquet de terreur tandis que le chakra du démon renard s'intensifiait. Ino retint son souffle et pâlit soudainement. C'était une vraie vision d'horreur ! Comment pouvait-on être inhumain à ce point ?

\- Elle est seulement inconsciente… murmura froidement nuke-nin de Konoha, mais nous pourrions faire bien pire…

Cette réflexion de la part du jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène fit monter la tension dans l'assemblée tandis que Naruto s'immobilisa soudainement et tomba genoux contre terre, le regard vide. Il menait un combat intérieur contre le démon. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas agir sous l'influence de Kyuubi… oui, il le savait… mais pourtant…

Les grands yeux de Sakura s'ouvrirent faiblement dans un battement de paupières à peines perceptibles, et elle gémit de douleur, ce qui fit se tordre de douleur le pauvre Naruto qui était en plein combat mental. Kisame se mit en position de combat et fit quelques pas en avant, tandis qu'Itachi recula pour surveiller la jeune femme.

\- Na…ruto…souffla-t-elle faiblement.

Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent brusquement, le faisant revenir peu à peu à la réalité. Sakura avait besoin de lui !

Iachi, lui, recula davantage et observa attentivement la kunoichi.

\- Sakura ! Je te promets… je te promets que… commença-t-il.

\- NON !

Une réponse claire et nette. Précise et cinglante. Comme l'éclair dans le ciel, elle laissa tout le monde dans une grande stupeur mélangée à de la crainte. Certains, sur le coup, se demandèrent même qui avait parlé. Un sans-gêne ? Un vieil ami ?

\- Naruto… poursuivit la voix, ne me promets rien…

Cette voix, c'était Sakura. Naruto recula brusquement, comme giflé par cette réponse inattendue. Impossible… elle ne pouvait pas…

\- Genjutsu… ? Ce… impossible… je ne veux pas… pourquoi, Sakura ? souffla Naruto, sous le choc.

\- Tu ne peux pas le vaincre… il est trop puissant. Tu vas mourir, Naruto, fit-elle durement.

\- Non ! cria-t-il en se bouchant les oreilles, je te crois pas ! Mensonges ! Tu n'es pas Sakura !

\- Si, Naruto ! Je… gémit-elle en crachant du sang, essaie, mais ne promets rien… !

Naruto sembla respirer de nouveau, soulagé, mais tout de même troublé. Que lui avaient-ils fait pour qu'elle perde ainsi espoir de revoir la lumière ? Mais un rire moqueur vint stopper ses réflexions. Un rire grave, sonore, caverneux. Un rire sans empathie, un rire sadique… un rire inhumain. L'auteur du rire prit son épée légendaire et frappa brusquement le sol, créant un large fossé entre les deux groupes.

\- Très drôle, gamine… je croyais que tu te moquais de moi depuis le début ! Alors tu réalises enfin à quoi tu te mesures ? Je crois qu'il est temps, alors… termina-t-il dans un murmure, un murmure si bas que les chuunins n'en compris mot.

Itachi acquiesça, et souleva brusquement la médic-ninja de terre, lui arrachant un gémissement de souffrance. Elle était si faible. Elle ne pouvait même pas bouger. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement.

\- SAKURA ! S'écria le jinchuuriki.

\- Naruto, NON ! protesta le Nara, calme-toi ! Ce serait complètement illogique de leur part de…

\- Partir ? ricana le nuke-nin de Kiri, c'est pourtant notre intention…

\- Q… Quoi ? souffla Ino, sous le choc.

\- Nous avons désormais toutes les raisons nécessaires pour mettre notre plan à exécution : une medic-nin talentueuse, des techniques interdites apprises par le godaime Hokage, un talent certain, des enjeux tels que la capture de Kyuubi… et la soumission. Le dernier est le plus important. Désormais, plus rien ne pourra nous en empêcher… dit l'Hoshigaki. Elle s'est montrée bien têtue au début, allant jusqu'à se mesurer à Itachi chaque jour pour ne pas manger, mais… elle a enfin entendu la voix de la raison. Personne ne peut affronter Akatsuki.

\- J'y vais, souffla Itachi.

Naruto se crispa, et, dans un ultime cri de désespoir, laissa s'échapper un énorme chakra de couleur rouge. Rouge comme le sang. Chand comme la lave… Les chuunins se mirent en accord d'un simple regard. Il fallait agir vite ! C'était maintenant ou jamais ! Le démon renard s'élança à toute vitesse vers sa bien-aimée, et, d'un simple saut, atterrit devant elle, se tenant entre l'Uchiwa et l'Hoshigaki. Kisame fit un sourire narquois et dégaina Samehada, puis, d'un simple coup, toucha fatalement Ino Yamanaka qui tentait de s'approcher de la scène. Celle-ci tomba lourdement sur le sol, le ventre déchiré par les dents de l'épée meurtrière et la poitrine en sang. Elle cracha du sang et sombra dans l'inconscience. « Sakura… ma meilleure amie… » pensa-t-elle soudainement, le cœur serré.

Neji et Hinata s'élancèrent tous les deux vers le meurtrier et tentèrent de bloquer son chakra, mais en vain. Hinata reçut un coup en pleine poitrine et tomba mollement face contre terre, vidée de toute son énergie. Neji se retrouva donc seul face au déserteur et tenta le tout pour le tout mais se fit absorber tout son chakra et sombra, lui aussi, dans l'inconscient, laissant Shikamaru et Naruto seuls. Enfin… disons plutôt que Shikamaru était seul, car Kyuubi ne comptait pas vraiment comme un allié. Kisame entreprit donc de capturer Naruto. C'était sa chance ! Mais Kyuubi, avide de liberté n'était pas dupe. Il se mit à s'enfuir, brulant tous les arbres sous son passage et à une vitesse phénoménale. Rapide comme l'éclair. L'éclair rouge de Konoha ? Peut-être…

\- Galère… murmura Shikamaru.

Kisame suivit Kyuubi, le laissant seul face à Itachi, qui portait Sakura. Il se rendit à l'évidence. Il n'avait aucune chance ! Troublé, il recula. On dirait bien qu'il allait être la prochaine victime d'Uchiwa Itachi. Nara Shikamaru… tué lord d'un combat contre le déserteur Uchiwa Itachi. Ça sonnait plutôt mal…

Mai contre toute attente, l'Uchiwa tourna les talons et disparut à toute vitesse dans la forêt, emportant la kunoichi de Konoha avec lui.

\- C'était peut-être mieux ainsi… ? Non… soupira-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la scène. Trois chuunins, ses amis, étaient gravement blessés. Que faire ? Il valait mieux sauver trois vies plutôt qu'une, non ? « Au diable, la mission ! » pensa-t-il.

\- Peut-être que oui, finalement…

Il prit le pouls de chacun, anxieux, et réalisa qu'heureusement, leurs jours n'étaient pas comptés. C'était plutôt un étrange jutsu qui avait absorbé leur chakra…

* * *

Il se déplaçait à toute vitesse, conscient de la situation. C'était en quelque sorte une situation dangereuse. Non, pas à cause des chuunins, mais bien de Kyuubi. Peut-être n'allait-il jamais revoir Kisame. Il jeta un œil à la jeune kunoichi. Elle semblait si paisible. Son visage, angélique, était encadré par de fins cheveux roses de la couleur des cerisiers en fleurs et ses lèvres, rosées, contrastaient magnifiquement bien avec sa peau pâle et douce comme de la porcelaine, et si fragile. Oui, fragile. Elle était forte, certes, mais les ecchymoses rappelaient sans cesse sa fragilité enfantine. « Pauvre enfant… »

Il accéléra le pas.

Méritait-elle vraiment le triste dort qu'on lui avait destiné ? Malheureusement, le destin est parfois bien cruel, il le savait mieux que quiconque. Il pouvait tenter d'adoucir son sort, lui offrir un peu de réconfort, mais difficilement. En effet, il ne devait pas ternir son image. C'était une question de vie ou de mort.

\- Sasuke… murmura-t-elle, glaçant le sang du nuke-nin.

Alors elle connaissait son petit frère ? En y repensant, c'était logique. Sasuke était le coéquipier de Naruto, le Kyuubi, tandis que sa jeune prisonnière était le coéquipier de Kyuubi aussi. Et les équipes, à Konoha, étaient formées de trois shinobis : une fille, deux garçons.

Pourrait-elle être heureuse un jour ? Elle, le seul membre de cette équipe à pouvoir vivre normalement ?

* * *

Sakura se réveilla, entourée de chaudes couvertures. Elle se sentait bien, pleine d'énergie, mais d'atroces douleurs la ramenèrent à la réalité. Où était-elle ? Autour d'elle, il faisait froid, c'était silencieux. Un silence troublant. Ses membres ne voulaient pas l'écouter et restaient stoïques, toujours aussi vidés de toute énergie.

\- Sakura…

La kunoichi sursauta et ouvrit faiblement les yeux.

\- Qui… qui est-ce ? murmura-t-elle faiblement.

La voix ne répondit pas et la jeune fleur décida d'observer par elle-même elle aperçut une ombre. Un homme. Les traits fins, dos à une grande fenêtre où l'on pouvait observer la neige, il semblait inquiet. Elle distinguait mal son visage.

\- Sa… suke… ? C'… c'est toi ? Tu… es revenu ? Pour de bon … ? Vraiment… ? fit-elle dans un murmure éphémère.

\- Je ne suis pas Sasuke… désolé.

\- Qui êtes-vous, alors ?

Mais d'un seul coup, la mémoire lui revint, brisant chaque particule d'espoir. Une fine larme coula le long de ses joues rosies par la fatigue et elle éclata en sanglots. Elle pleura, pleura comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas Sasuke, c'était ce maudit nuke-nin. Encore lui, toujours lui…

\- Uchiwa… Itachi… murmura-t-elle difficilement, ma vie vous parait-elle donc si inutile ? Vous éprouvez encore le désir de la… pouvoir davantage ? Détruire Sasuke n'a pas été suffisant ?...

Elle chargea le peu de chakra qui lui restait dans son bras et se releva en position assise. Elle tenta de se relever, fit un pas, deux, …, trois ? Non, au troisième, elle perdit pied. Itachi la retint de ses bras et lui adressa un regard sérieux. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse trop d'efforts, elle était encore trop faible. Mais, déterminée comme tout, elle ne l'écouta pas et se dégagea de ses bras. Debout sur ses jambes, tremblante, elle dégaina un kunai et menaça l'Uchiwa.

\- Vous… vous… je vous hais… siffla-t-elle, haineuse, espèce… espèce de…

Elle tenta une attaque, mais étant trop faible, s'écroula sur lui. Ses pleurs redoublèrent. « Je ne suis qu'une incapable… »

Il la souleva dans ses bras et la déposa doucement dans son lit.

\- Reposes-toi.

\- Non !

\- Tu en meurs d'envie.

\- Non !...

Comme à chaque fois, il l'ignora et s'assit à nouveau sur la chaise dos à la fenêtre. Dehors, le vent soufflait très fort. Il neigeait énormément, chaque petit flocon se collait aux arbres, et le ciel était complètement blanc. Sakura avait rarement vu la neige…

Elle soupira finalement, et tourna dos au criminel, énervée. Il allait voir de quoi elle était capable, une fois rétablie !

* * *

\- Naruto… Naruto… murmura une petite voix.

Le jeune homme ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Autour de lui, une lumière blanche immaculée lui brulait les yeux : l'hôpital. Il faisait froid, très froid. Dehors, il crut apercevoir des flocons. De la neige ? Cela faisait si longtemps ! Des années ! Peut-être même trois ans… l'année où Sasuke avait déserté. Un signe ? Il espérait que non. Devant lui, deux jeunes femmes au regard attristé. Ino et Hinata. La première, vêtue d'une petite robe noire, avait relâché ses cheveux et portait un bouquet de fleurs blanches. Ses yeux azurés étaient emplis de désespoir. La deuxième, Hinata, portait un kimono aux couleurs d'hiver qui allait parfaitement bien avec ses yeux nacrés. Elle pleurait et son visage, habituellement si pâle, était rougi par l'émotion.

\- Naruto… murmura-t-elle doucement.

Elle s'approcha timidement du blessé et lui embrassa le front, complètement rouge. Ino, quant à elle, s'approcha en deuxième et tendit un bouquet à Naruto. Des fleurs blanches, pâles comme la pureté, belles comme l'innocence. La pauvre était cernée.

\- Dehors, il neige… remarqua Naruto, dans un souffle.

\- Oui… murmura Ino.

\- C'est comme ce jour… ce jour où j'ai su que Sasuke était partit.

Un silence s'installa dans la salle. Les joues d'Ino accueillirent bientôt des larmes, timides, puis complètement abondantes. Elles coulaient sans gêne, allant s'écraser sur le sol unes à unes. En effet, Sasuke était partit ce jour-là. Et aujourd'hui… Sakura. Son premier amour, sa meilleure amie… sa vie ? Qui lui restait-il ?

Hinata serra la Yamanaka dans ses bras, empathique. Elle aussi pleurait le destin de Sakura. le seul dans la salle ne qui comprenait pas, c'était Naruto.

\- Sakura… murmura-t-il tendrement, où est-elle ? Elle est de retour à Konoha… je le sens.

\- Na… Naruto, commença Hinata, Sakura, je…, elle…

\- Nous avons échoué, déclara difficilement Ino.

« Naruto… ne me promet rien… », chuchota la voix Sakura dans son esprit.

Il ne se souvenait que de cette phrase, prononcée si durement sur les lèvres rosées de sa fleur. Son cœur était lourd, serré, détruit. Une partie de lui était partie. Sa Sakura… était partie. Il sombra dans un désespoir profond et ténébreux, un désespoir sans lumière. Il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Gamins… », murmura Kyuubi, « je suis désolé… c'était elle ou nous. »

Naruto serra la mâchoire, sentant un flot de mémoires horribles affluer dans son esprit.

« Nous avons désormais toutes les raisons nécessaires pour mettre notre plan à exécution : une médic-nin talentueuse, des techniques interdites apprise par le godaime Holage, un talent certain, des enjeux tels que la capture de Kyuubi… et la soumission. Le dernier est le plus important. Désormais, plus rien ne pourra nous en empêcher… » Plus rien…

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?_

 _La suite au prochain épisode )_


	6. Chapter 6 - L'espoir

**Chapitre 6 : Espoir**

\- Je suis désolée… s'excusa sincèrement l'Hokage, au bout d'un mois de disparition, nous devons arrêter les recherches.

\- MAIS MERDE ! s'écria Naruto, elle n'est pas disparue ! Nous l'avons vue !

\- Qu'est-ce qui te dis que ce n'était pas un genjutsu ?

\- … je…, dis la jeune Hyuuga, je voyais son chakra… ce n'était pas un genjutsu.

\- Un clone comme ils savent si bien les faire, alors ?

Un silence lourd s'installa, chacun réfléchissant à la proposition. Il était vrai qu'ils savaient créer des clones très réels. L'Hokage soupira, agacée. Elle détestait ce travail !

\- Et si… et si vous nous donniez une autre mission où l'on pourrait la chercher en même temps ? proposa Ino Yamanaka.

\- Pas question ! fit fermement la princesse Tsunade.

Elle se leva, et, d'une simple pression des doigts, creusa de profonds trous dans le bois de son immense bureau. Elle était en colère. Ils croyaient que ça l'amusait, condamner son apprentie à d'affreuses souffrances ?!

\- REFLECHISSEZ-Y, A LA FIN ! VOUS N'ETES PAS CHUNNINS POUR RIEN ! VOUS AVEZ VU LE RESULTAT DE CETTE MISSION ? INO, SHIKAMATU, NEJI, HINATA, NARUTO, VOUS CINQ ! VOUS AURIEZ PU MOURIR S'ILS N'AVAIENT PAS ETE AUSSI PEU INTERESSES PAR VOTRE MISERABLE VIE ! cria-t-elle, hors d'elle, SI JE DECIDAIS D'ENVOYER QUELQU'UN, CE SERAIT UN GROUPE DE JUUNINS ! OU ALORS LES FORCES SPECIALES ! JE NE SUIS PAS EGOISTE, JE TIENS A VOTRE VIE ! Regardez-vous ! Vous êtes si jeune… termina-t-elle dans un murmure, j'ai cinquante ans et je ne suis même pas à leur niveau…

La colère faisait désormais place à une grande souffrance, des remords, de la tristesse. Un grand désir de bien faire les choses.

\- Et puis Sakura… ma pauvre Sakura… vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir, moi ?! reprit-elle.

Les cinq chuunins baissèrent la tête, confus. Il était vrai qu'ils avaient agis en parfait égoïstes. Et puis Tsunade n'y était pour rien. Il devait être terriblement souffrant pour un maitre d'abandonner son élève, même pour un Hokage… même pour Tsunade, cette femme qui en avait vu tant, dans sa vie.

* * *

Itachi souleva les draps du corps de sa prisonnière et pansa ses blessures. Elle devait guérir vite car Pein, ou plutôt Madara, ne voulait pas la voir tant qu'elle ne serait pas en état de se battre. De plus, il était curieux de connaitre ses capacités. Il fut toutefois surpris de l'état de son corps. Sa peau, pâle, avait gardé sa pureté d'antan et malgré ses 15 ans, peut-être 16, ressemblait déjà à celui d'une femme. Elle semblait si innocente, endormie. Il toucha son visage, se demandant si son jeune frère l'avait connue pendant longtemps. Il se rappela même d'avoir déjà vu une petite fille aux cheveux roses à l'académie.

Au bout de quelques minutes de manipulations sérieuses, la jeune prisonnière ouvrit ses yeux de jade. En voyant qu'elle était en sous-vêtements, et ce, à la vue du nuke-nin qui la soignait, la mit très mal à l'aise et elle se tourna brusquement malgré les blessures qui la torturaient mais n'en échappa pas moins un petit gémissement de douleur étouffé.

\- Ne bouges pas, murmura-t-il sérieusement.

\- Pas quest… Aie ! répliqua-t-elle, torturée par la douleur.

\- C'est pour ton bien.

\- M… mon œil ! Aie !

\- Cesse de te débattre.

\- Jamais !

Irritée, Sakura tenta un crochet du droit, mais Itachi l'esquiva facilement. Elle avait du cran, pour son état ! Enfin, il la comprenait, elle était plutôt dénudée, aussi. Il décida donc de remettre les soins à plus tard, sachant que rien ne lui permettrait d'en faire davantage aujourd'hui. La pauvre kunoichi, voyant son ennemi battre en retraite, s'activa rapidement pour rattraper les couvertures et s'en couvrir. Jamais un homme ne l'avait vue si dépourvue et elle le maudissait à nouveau. Et pire que tout, il ne semblait pas trouver son corps si extraordinaire que ça ! Honte à elle ! Bien sûr, elle était beaucoup plus jeune que lui, mais… elle avait sa fierté, aussi !

\- Ne t'énerve pas pour ça, on dirait une adolescente complexée.

Sakura échappa un grognement irrité et tourna dos au criminel, serrant fortement les draps contre son corps. Jeune vierge effarouchée ? Oui et fière de l'être ! Mais pire encore, elle observa son corps et remarqua des bandages sur le ventre, près de sa poitrine et même de ses cuisses. Elle était donc moche au point de ne lui faire aucun effet même s'il la touchait à ces endroits ? « Attend une seconde… je veux lui faire de l'effet ? C'est une blague ou quoi ?! »

* * *

Naruto se promenait dans les rues de Konoha, le cœur serré. Allait-il revoir Sakura un jour ! Et la team 7 avait-elle un espoir de survivre au choc ? Tant de questions, si peu de réponses. Même les ramens lui paraissaient fades, désormais, et c'était un exploit. Le chef du restaurant Ichiraku n'en croyait pas ses yeux et faisait tout son possible pour satisfaire son meilleur client, en vain.

Il trainait beaucoup avec Lee, qui était lui aussi en peine d'amour. Tous deux s'entrainaient souvent ensemble et avait tissé une amitié de plus en plus forte au fil des jours. Lee, éternelle flamme verte de Konoha, savait redonner le sourire à Naruto. Lui aussi avait le cœur brisé, mais il n'avait pas été aussi proche de Sakura que Naruto alors le choc était moins dévastateur.

Il y avait désormais un avis de recherche sur Sakura imprimé sur papier partout dans le village et ses alentours. Sur la photo elle semblait si heureuse, si vivante ! Elle ne méritait pas ce triste sort…

Aujourd'hui, c'était le 28 mars. La fête de Sakura. Voilà désormais presque deux mois qu'elle avait disparu.

Ino avait décidé d'organiser une fête en son honneur, à laquelle étaient invitées toutes les connaissances de Sakura. Tous devaient apporter quelque chose qui leur faisait penser à la disparue.

Naruto marcha longuement dans les rues. La fête était bientôt, certes, mais il se sentait vide. Les cerisiers venaient de fleurir et son cœur était encore plus serré en voyant les pétales roses s'agiter sous le tiède vent du printemps. C'était la pleine lune et le ciel était dégagé.

Il était temps d'y aller.

Il sauta sur quelques toits, ravivé par l'air frais et serein. Il avait confiance. Sakura allait revenir.

La plupart des invités étaient déjà là et la fête venait de commencer. L'ambiance était triste, certes, mais certains gardaient toutefois le sourire. Ino, par exemple, observait des photos de Sakura avec le cœur léger. Son deuil semblait à son apogée mais elle avait toujours cette petite flamme d'espoir dans les yeux, l'espoir de retrouver Sakura. Lee, lui, tenait dans ses bras un gigantesque bouquet de fleurs de cerisier. Comme à son habitude, il adorait exagérer ! Naruto, lui, avait emmené quelque chose de très spécial à ses yeux. Il le déposa sur la table dédiée à Sakura.

La photo de la team 7...

… la photo de leur équipe, leur histoire, leur enfance, avec Sasuke.

Ino prit la parole, sereine.

\- Bonsoir à tous, camarades. Ce soir, vous le savez, est la fête de notre Sakura. Bien qu'étant disparue… je… je lui souhaite un joyeux 16ème anniversaire. Bonne fête Sakura !

\- Bonne fête Sakura ! S'écrièrent les invités en chœur.

\- Elle nous manque tous et sa personnalité spéciale ajoutait un brin de piquant à nos existences. Bien qu'avec Akatsuki, je sais qu'elle pense à nous, notre chère Sakura. Avez-vous des commentaires ou des messages pour elle ? Nous allons les lires puis les bruler de façon à ce que le vent les portes jusqu'à elle.

Lee leva la main, et sous l'accord d'Ino, avança.

\- Chère Sakura, ma jolie fleur de printemps. Dès le premier jour, j'ai su que tu étais la bonne. Ton intelligence, ta vivacité, ta beauté, tout ça m'a aidé à poursuivre mes buts dans la vie. Comme Gai-sensei, tu as toujours été d'une grande aide pour moi. Je sais qu'au début j'ai été brusque, mais au fil du temps tu as appris à me connaitre davantage et même à m'apprécier. Tu seras toujours dans mon cœur, joyeux 16ème anniversaire, ma Sakura.

Puis, ce fut au tour de Kakashi. Lee en profita pour déposer solennellement son bouquet de fleurs de cerisier.

\- Chère Sakura, j'ai toujours su que tu avais une grande intelligence et que tu allais aller loin dans la vie. Bien qu'un peu trop impulsive, tu sais faire les bons choix et t'orienter vers le meilleur chemin. Je sais que malgré Akatsuki, tu sauras t'en sortir et revenir dans la team 7. Naruto et moi comptons sur toi ! Joyeux anniversaire.

Il posa quelques fleurs sur la table des cadeaux, puis un livre de médecine de haut niveau. Si Sakura revenait un jour, elle allait l'adorer.

\- Chère Sakura, commença Naruto, ton départ m'a complètement détruit, mais je survis dans l'espoir de te revoir un jour. Je… je t'aime depuis le premier jour. Malgré tout, ton absence m'a permis de lier une forte amitié avec gros sourcils, rigola-t-il tristement, mais je suis quand même vide sans toi. J'aurai tant aimé fêter ton 16ème anniversaire avec toi ! Et puis… même si tu m'as interdit de le faire, je te fais une promesse. Je vais surmonter cette épreuve ! Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein ?... mais je le fais pour toi, Sakura. Car je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout… joyeux anniversaire, mon amie.

Il versa une larme sous le regard ému de ses amis. Tous savaient bien combien il avait souffert de la disparition de Sakura et tous, sans exception, avaient été le voir pour lui parler, autant Neji que Shikamaru, ou alors Shino.

Sous le regard désolé de tous les invités, Ino prit les messages qui avaient été partagés et certains autres qui avaient été déposés sur la table. Elle enflamma son foyer et y lança les petits papiers, qui, tels des oiseaux planant dans le ciel, s'y déposèrent lentement. On aurait dit des pétales de cerisier, qui, dans un dernier souffle, s'embrasèrent sous les yeux de l'assemblée. Ino attendit que le feu s'éteigne puis ramassa les cendres et les jeta par la fenêtre. Une fois le geste posé, les plus sensibles éclatèrent en sanglots alors que les plus fiers laissèrent une larme couler le long de leurs joues.

\- Un jour, Sakura n'aura plus besoin de nous et saura se sauver elle-même. Ce jour-là, elle reviendra au village, déclara solennellement Kakashi.

Tous acquiescèrent silencieusement, le cœur gros. Le jour où Sakura allait passer les portes du grand village qu'était Konoha, elle serait devenue encore plus forte. L'Akatsuki allait être une dure épreuve mais ils croyaient tous en elle, leur Sakura, leur amie, leur camarade. Tous sans exception avaient été touchés par la disparition de Sakura et mouraient d'envie de la secourir, mais la voix de la raison, Tsunade, les ramenait toujours à l'ordre.

« - C'est une très mauvaise idée, disait-elle, vous allez tous finir comme Sakura si vous faites ça et on ne sera pas plus avancés… »

En effet, elle n'avait pas tort. Personne ne pouvait la contredire sur ce point.

\- Tous les cadeaux en l'honneur de Sakura seront exposés dans le bureau de l'Hokage jusqu'au son retour pour sensibiliser les shinobis désirant partir en mission contre l'Akatsuki, les informa Kakashi.

\- Oui car elle reviendra ! déclara fermement la jeune blonde.

\- Je l'espère… murmura Hinata.

\- Moi, je le sais ! s'écria le jinchuuriki.

La soirée se poursuivit tranquillement, l'un parlant avec un ami ou un camarade, l'autre pensant à Sakura, ou encore simplement à la vie. Ino avait commandé des ramens de chez Ihciraku et tous se régalèrent en l'honneur de l'Haruno disparue sauf Naruto, qui étrangement, ne put avaler ne serait-ce qu'un bol. C'était trop pour lui. Sasuke, puis Sakura… c'était trop. Beaucoup trop.

Cette nuit-là, tous sans exception avaient pensés au sens de la vie. C'était quoi la liberté ? C'était quoi la vie ? Mourir en shinobi était-elle une belle mort ? Konoha était-il un village aussi parfait qu'on le disait ? Pourquoi le conseil refusait-il de continuer les recherches ? Certains croyaient savoir la réponse, d'autres non. Mais il est difficile de trouver réponse à tout en étant nous même pris dans le tourbillon incessant du monde shinobi.

Sakura allait-elle mourir libre, elle ? Elle avait le droit, pourtant, elle était une kunoichi de Konoha… Mais combien de shinobis avaient péri au cours de missions suicidaires ? Beaucoup trop. Sakura n'aurait été qu'une parmi tant d'autres.

C'était peut-être la raison qui avait poussé le conseil à stopper les recherches, après tout. Pourquoi la jeune fleur de cerisier de Konoha aurait-elle un traitement de faveur alors que tous les autres étaient morts dans l'oubli ? Pourquoi, hein ? Parce que le jeune jinchuuriki de Konoha en avait décidé ainsi ? Certainement pas. Le village avait son Hokage et son conseil, les gamins n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Ils avaient déjà été gentils avec le déserteur Sasuke Uchiwa, pas question d'en faire une habitude !

Cette nuit-là, personne ne vie l'homme qui, du toit de la maison voisine, observait la scène. Personne ne vit non plus la larme qui coula lentement le long de ses joues.

* * *

 _Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Je dois avouer qu'il est un peu triste mais si vous voulez savoir si Sakura reviendra un jour dans le village lisez la suite._

 _A plus tard pour la suite ;)_


	7. Chapter 7 - Destinée

**Chapitre 7 : Destinée**

\- Mort vous dites ?... oui, je vois… Bien, elle sera prête.

Sakura songeait quand elle entendit une voix, celle de l'Uchiwa qui l'emprisonnait. Il semblait parler à quelqu'un, voie même parler seul. Elle n'entendait que sa voix et cela lui paraissait plus qu'étrange. Cette nuit-là, elle avait rêvé à ses amis de Konoha. Elle sentait leur présence et se demandait s'ils la recherchaient encore. Elle fut réveillée au petit matin par le monologue incessant de cet homme qu'elle jugeait complètement diabolique. Oui, c'est logique non ? Il vous torture, puis quand il voit que ça ne marche plus laisse la nourriture devant vous, puis décide de vous panser les blessures pendant votre sommeil alors que vous êtes en sous-vêtements, si ce n'est pas diabolique, ça… et pire encore, maintenant il parlait tout seul !

\- Dans une semaine vous dîtes ? Je peux essayer… de toute façon elle est presque guérie… Hn ? Je ne sais pas si… bon, oui, j'accepte.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il entra dans la chambre et s'adressa à Sakura. Il était si froid, si distant, que Sakura se demanda même si c'était possible de cacher autant ses émotions.

\- A partir de maintenant, et ce pendant une semaine, je vais t'entrainer trois heures par jour, déclara-t-il sévèrement.

\- M… m'entrainer ? Pourquoi… ?! s'écria la jeune medic-nin, sous le choc.

\- Peu importe.

\- Mais si ! Moi ça m'importe !

\- Crois-moi, tu obéiras.

\- Du tout, déclara-t-elle fièrement.

\- Je vais t'attaquer et tu seras bien obligée de te défendre, kunoichi, murmura-t-il lentement.

Elle grogna de mécontentement.

\- Et ça commence maintenant, annonça-t-il.

D'un geste trop rapide, presque inhumain, il balança trois kunai sur le mur derrière la tête de Sakura. Celle-ci, sous le choc, fit un saut en arrière et se mit en garde. Il était rapide !

\- Prête ?

\- Vous vus en fichez, de toute façon.

\- Pas faux…

Il s'élança vers elle et commença le combat au corps à corps. Sakura vit rapidement le gros désavantage qu'elle avait face à lui et décida de le faire reculer à toute vitesse. Elle chargea donc son poing de chakra et tenta un coup puissant mais rapide. Toutefois, grâce à son sharingan, Itachi avait précu le coup et le retint de sa main droite. La kunoichi décida donc de la frapper de sa gauche, mais encore une fois Itachi la retint. Ses deux mains étant invalides, elle lui donna un coup de pied mais il se désintégra en un millier de corbeaux. Complètement sous le choc, elle se maudit intérieurement de s'être faite prendre dans un genjutsu. Elle tenta de l'annuler, en vain, et se rappela les paroles de Chiyo : « Il y a une chance contre les Uchiwa si tu es en équipe, mais seule, il faut fuir ». En colère contre celui qui se moquait ouvertement d'elle, elle décida de s'assoir et de fermer les yeux. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Il allait voir !

\- Vous faites exprès, non ? déclara-t-elle, irritée.

\- Et alors… ? résonna la voix du nuke-nin dans la pièce.

\- Eh bien moi aussi.

\- Inutile.

Sakura hoqueta de douleur en sentant une lame froide et indésirable pénétrer sa peau à partir de son ventre. Le sang coulait à flots et Sakura se crispait de souffrance en gardant le plus possible les yeux fermés. Dans un élan de désespoir, elle concentra tout son chakra pour annuler le genjutsu. Après de longues minutes de torture, la lumière vint peu à peu éclairer cette scène macabre et ensanglantée pour redevenir la petite chambre qu'habitait désormais Sakura.

\- Très bien, souffla-t-il, légèrement admiratif.

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-elle de mécontentement.

\- Un excellent contrôle du chakra

\- Ce n'est pas nouveau.

Sans faire attention à la réponse hautaine de sa détenue, il lança un kunai dans le bras de celle-ci à une vitesse effarante. Elle cria de douleur et maudit pour la énième fois l'Uchiwa.

\- Arrêtez ! cria-t-elle, énervée.

Il ne répondit pas et Sakura entreprit de soigner ses blessures. En cinq minutes, tout avait disparu.

\- Epatant… murmura-t-il tout bas.

\- C'est pour cette raison que vous avez fait cela ?

\- Tout juste.

\- Je… c'est ridicule !

\- Peut-être mais au moins je connais tes capacités. Et puis j'ai été gentil, le bras ce n'est rien de bne grave.

\- Vous êtes inhumain.

\- Demain même heure, déclara-t-il déplaçant vers la porte.

\- Vous allez arrêter de m'ignorer, à la fin ?!

* * *

Au village de Konoha, la routine du quotidien, ce petit réconfort, reprenait peu-à-peu. Lentement mais surement, Uzumaki Naruto reprenait quelques missions et tentait d'oublier Sakura. Bien sûr, c'était impossible, même Sasuke, qui n'était qu'un ami, ne quittait jamais ses pensées, mais il s'améliorait ne serait-ce qu'un peu plus chaque jour. A son grand étonnement, Hyuuga Hinata rechercherait activement sa compagnie et semblait l'apprécier énormément. Il y aurait-il un lien avec le départ de sa meilleure amie, et premier amour, Sakura Haruno ?

Chaque jour son cœur était apaisé par le fait qu'il réalise une promesse faite à sa duce, c'est-à-dire aller mieux. Certes, celle-ci ne connaissait pas l'existence de cette promesse. Elle lui avait même interdit d'en faire. Mais Naruto était déterminé et savait que cette promesse ne pouvait lui faire de mal, au contraire.

Dans ses pensées, la tornade blonde de l'équipe sept déambulait dans les rues bondées de son village natal quand il sentit une fine main prendre possession de la sienne. Une main douce, féminine, délicate. Surprit, il se tourna pour voir qui possédait de telles mains. Son regard, alerte, rencontra les yeux nacrés d'Hinata et il échappa un hoquet de surprise. Jamais elle ne l'avait approché à ce point sans tomber dans les pommes.

\- Naruto-kun… murmura-t-elle timidement.

\- Hé, Hinata ! la salua-t-il amicalement.

\- Je… je… tu sais, je… bredouilla-t-elle difficilement.

\- Oui je sais que tu m'apprécie, Hinata ! Moi aussi, d'ailleurs ! S'écria-t-il vivement, tout sourire.

Hinata échappa un timide soupir d'indignation et fit un sourire gêné à son ami.

\- Oui… je… je t'apprécie, beaucoup… bégaya-t-elle, rougissante.

\- T'as pas à être gênée, c'est normal d'apprécier quelqu'un ! C'est même super ! Dit-il en souriant.

\- Je… peut-être… fit-elle tristement.

Visiblement, Naruto était toujours aussi stupide ! Pas facile de se déclarer à quelqu'un comme lui en étant aussi timide qu'elle. Elle décida donc de reporter le sujet à plus tard, le cœur gros. Mais de toute façon, elle avait une nouvelle importante à lui déclarer. Oui, très grande même.

\- Naruto-kun… nous avons retrouvé un cadavre…

Naruto pâlit soudainement, désemparé. Sakura ne pouvait pas être… morte… si ?

\- Il s'agit d'un membre d'Akatsuki. Celui qui te… te pourchassait, en fait. Hoshigaki… Kisame. Il est brulé de la tête aux pieds et… et est méconnaissable. Heureusement, nous… nous avions son bandeau frontal qui nous laisse croire qu'il… il s'agit de lui. Il y avait aussi son épée… Samehada je crois… non ? bredouilla-t-elle soudainement, les joues en feu.

\- Oui… Samehada… l'épée légendaire… murmura-t-il vaguement.

\- C'est bien cela, alors… je… je… oui. Il est dans la morgue et les ninjas spécialisés l'analysent… tu… tu… saurais –tu qui aurait été capable d'une telle prouesse ?

Naruto ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se rappelait que Kyuubi avait pris possession de lui et s'était enfui dans la forêt… avec comme poursuivant le défunt criminel de Kiri… mais… après c'était le néant.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas grave, si tu le savais pas, tu… tu sais… dit-elle subitement, prise d'un petit rire nerveux, ne sois pas si pensif, Na… Naruto… ça me fait un peu… peur…

\- Je… oui, c'est vrai, désolé, Hinata.

Le kunoichi rougit subitement et baissa les yeux, gênée. Elle ne voulait pas mettre Naruto mal à l'aise. Le jinchuuriki, surprit, posa sa main sur la frêle épaule de son amie et lui fit son plus beau sourire. Celle-ci, chamboulée par des sensations fortes qui lui étaient encore inconnues, se jeta dans les bras de son ami, en pleurs ! Elle se sentait si bien, dans ses bras ! Dieu que c'était si bon mais elle avait en même temps si honte ! C'était comme une grande peur d'être rejetée, une peur des regards extérieurs, une peur de ne pas être assez bien. Mais son cœur, éhonté, battait à un rythme fou tant c'était plaisant d'être entourée de ses protecteurs.

\- Ne pleure pas, Hinata… Sakura reviendra bien un jour ou l'autre.

En entendant le nom de la kunoichi qui prenait une si grande place dans le cœur de son bien aimé, la pauvre Hinata sentit un déchirement profond au fond d'elle-même. Le plaisir qui s'installait en elle au contact du jinchuuriki disparut très vite, voir trop, et elle sentit une honte immense s'emparer d'elle. Dégoutée d'elle-même, elle repoussa timidement le corps du bond et s'enfuit en courant, les larmes lui coulant sur les joues à une allure folle. Comment avait-elle pu faire une telle chose ? Elle n'était qu'une de ces trainées qui volent le cœur des hommes ou profitent d'eux sans amour réciproque ! En courant, elle crut même entendre Naruto l'appeler, mais continua sans y faire attention. Quelle était cette sensation de désir qu'il provoquait en elle ? C'était si… si… sale ! Mais elle l'aimait tellement…

* * *

\- Debout, dit-il durement.

Sakura ouvrit péniblement les yeux et posa ses pieds sur le sol froid, titubante. Vêtue d'une tenue simple composée d'un pantalon de ninja noir ainsi qu'un haut sans manches blanc, elle plongea sn regard dans celui de l'homme qui l'observait depuis la porte. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus peur de lui et ne craignait plus ce « mangekyou sharingan » dont parlait autrefois son sensei. Visiblement, son tortionnaire ne semblait pas vouloir l'utiliser et ce n'était pas de simples illusions qui allaient lui faire peur ! Peut-être au début, oui, mais depuis elle était plus résistante. C'était ce regard si profond qui la fascinait à chaque fois et qui l'incitait à regarder encore et encore ces deux yeux aux prunelles d'un rouge sang si frappant. Folle ? Peut-être, mais surtout téméraire. Et puis ce regard lui rappelait tant Sasuke !

\- Encore l'entrainement ? soupira-t-elle

\- Non, suis-moi.

\- Et pourquoi ? le défia-t-elle.

\- Parce que je peux te tuer quand je le veux.

Sakura déglutit difficilement. Il avait vraiment le don d'avoir des répliques effrayantes. Elle entreprit donc de le suivre, soumise malgré elle, dans les escaliers qui quittaient ce sous-sol où elle vivait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Eblouie par la lumière du jour, elle plissa les yeux.

\- Nous allons aller quelque part en dehors.

\- Où ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il ne répondit pas et banda les yeux de sa prisonnière.

\- Tu devras simplement faire de ton mieux, murmura-t-il froidement.

La medic-nin eu un frisson d'effroi mais tenta de garder son sang-froid. Etais-ce si grave ? Allait-elle perdre la vie ? Elle avait tant de questions mais elle ne devait pas compter sur cet Uchiwa pour avoir des réponses.

\- Si tu échoues, tu perdras la vie. Si tu réussis, tu deviendras plus forte.

\- Plus forte… ? Comment ?

\- Tu n'en sauras pas plus, et puis je n'en sais pas beaucoup moi non plus.

\- Hé ! J'en ai assez de vos histoires secrètes ! Ça me concerne, je veux savoir ! répliqua-t-elle.

Elle se sentit tomber vers l'arrière, et, sous le choc, se fit plaquer au sol par deux mains puissantes. Elle eut le souffle coupé pendant un instant et son cœur faillit exploser tellement il battait vite.

\- Tu vas arrêter ce petit jeu avec moi, comprit, kunoichi ? susurra-t-il d'une voix froide. J'ai été trop gentil avec toi, il va falloir que je devienne plus sévère. N'oublie pas que je tiens ta vie entre mes mains, jeune fille.

\- Je… souffla-t-elle, je n'aurais jamais de respect envers ceux qui détruisent la vie de… mes… amis…

\- Que sais-tu de la vie, toi ? Tu ne sais que ce que les adultes veulent bien te dire.

\- Arrêtez de me traiter comme une enfant, j'ai seize ans, maintenant ! Enfin… je crois… je ne sais plus trop la date…

\- Et alors ? As-tu connu la guerre, les trahisons, les mensonges, la mort ? Quand tu auras connu tout cela, je te considérerais comme une adulte. Pas avant.

\- Je… laissez-moi, j'étouffe ! souffla-t-elle difficilement.

\- Jure-moi de te calmer.

\- Je… non… je… fit-elle difficilement, le visage crispé.

\- Je n'arrêterais pas avant, tu sais.

\- Je… je… je le jure ! Au secours… j'é… j'étouffe…

Il lâcha la kunoichi et la laissa reprendre son souffle. Elle avait été bien résistante, de riposter jusque-là, au-delà de quelques secondes de plus, son corps allait manquer d'oxygène et l'entrainer dans l'inconscience. Elle connaissait bien ses limites, en tout cas. Ça paraissait qu'elle avait étudié sur la médecine. Juste par précaution, il en profita pour attacher les mains de l'Haruno. Celle-ci, mécontente, voulu se débattre mais Itachi était plus fort qu'elle et elle ne réussit pas à y faire grand-chose.

\- Je t'ai dit de te calmer.

\- Me calmer ne veut pas dire être folle au point de me laisser attacher les mains sans rien faire ! Riposta-t-elle.

\- Pas faux, maintenant, debout.

Elle se leva difficilement, tentant de garder l'équilibre malgré les liens qui lui attachaient les poignets et le bandeau qui l'empêchait de voir.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide, je me trompe ?

\- Même pas vrai ! cria-t-elle, et puis c'est vous qui avez décidé de m'attacher les mains ! Je sais me débrouiller toute seule !

\- Très bien, alors. Viens.

Hésitante, elle posa un pied devant elle. Elle entreprit donc une marche laborieuse dans le noir le plus total, en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas tomber. C'était son honneur qui était en jeu, après tout ! Pas question de tomber devant lui !

\- J'y suis presque ? fit-elle, hésitante.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

\- Euh… oui.

\- Pas du tout, tu as même reculé.

« Quel sens de l'orientation merdique… », pensa-t-elle soudainement. Mais elle sentit deux bras la soulever de terre et échappa un juron. Elle s'était fait avoir !

\- Hé ! Menteur !

\- C'était un clone, et puis tu as dit que tu te calmerais…

* * *

Le corps brulé gisait sur une table d'un blanc immaculé. Il était large, imposant, voir inhumain, mais il était méconnaissable et dans un horrible état. Sa jambe étant à l'autre bout de la table et son crâne ayant été déchiré, il avait une apparence morbide. Seul Naruto et Hinata savaient à qui appartenait cet amas de chair carbonisée.

Mais il n'y avait que Kyuubi qui savait le coupable.

* * *

 _Et voilà un autre chapitre de fini, je l'ai fait plus rapidement celui-là._

 _Alors qui est le coupable de la mort de Kisame ?_

 _Et pourquoi Itachi à ce comportement contradictoire avec la jeune fille ?_

 _Pour le savoir il vous faudra lire la suite._

 _A une prochaine fois !_


	8. Chapter 8 - Révélations

_**Chapitre 8 : Révélations**_

Cela faisait désormais de longues heures que les médecins faisaient tout leur possible pour déceler les secrets du cadavre inconnu, mais rien. La personne responsable de tout cela lui avait probablement fait vivre une grande souffrance et il avait été vidé de l'intérieur, comme mangé par une bête sauvage avide de chair. Ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence : impossible de déterminer de façon exacte l'identité de ce corps. Bien sûr, il y avait des possibilités, comme Hoshigaki Kisame, par exemple, mais… ça, personne ne pouvait le prouver, et on pouvait encore moins prouver l'identité de l'auteur de ce carnage sanglant.

Selon les calculs de l'équipe médicale, l'individu avait perdu la vie il y a seulement quelques jours, mais il avait longtemps erré dans la forêt en quête d'aide. Probablement qu'il fût trouvé par une bête sauvage qui en fit son repas du soir, ou alors par un ninja particulièrement insensible. De toute façon, ça ne changeait rien, il était mort. Et puis le pire c'était les objets qui étaient étendus autour du corps : Samehada l'épée légendaire et un bandeau de déserteur de Kiri. Tout cela semblait proposer que le cadavre était celui du criminel Hoshigaki Kisame de Kiri, mais… peut-être que c'étaient des fausses pistes. Peut-être que le coupable de ce meurtre c'était lui.

Pour l'équipe médicale, l'important était avant tout de savoir si le village courrait un danger ou si le cadavre était l'un des leurs, le reste leur importait peu. Mais comment savoir si l'assassin rodait toujours ?

* * *

C'était dans une pièce sombre, froide et inhospitalière. Une odeur âcre de sang s'y promenait librement et la lumière y était rare malgré la grande fenêtre qui s'ouvrait sur l'extérieur. Cette fenêtre en pierre avait une allure majestueuse et montrait une vue panoramique du paysage extérieur. La pluie tombait énormément, et ce, sans répit. De toute façon, ils y étaient habitués. Dans ce pays, rare étaient les moments où la pluie cessait. Sur une chaise en bois imposante, un homme habillé d'une grande cape était assis et devant lui, une femme belle comme le jour à l'allure d'un ange. Ses fins cheveux bleus faisaient ressortir la beauté de ses yeux mordorés et elle avait la peau pâle comme la neige. Son nom était Konan et elle parlait à son grand ami qui portait le nom de « Pein ». Pein semblait pensif et rendait atrocement inquiète la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Dans quelques jours elle sera là, remarqua-t-il pensivement.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'elle, Pein, murmura-t-elle tristement.

Elle fit quelques pas en direction de l'homme aux cheveux cuivrés.

\- Ne dit pas ça, Konan, elle sera parfaite.

\- Mais… Pein…

Elle avança davantage vers son ami et posa la main sur son bureau de pierre. Elle lui fit un sourire nostalgique mais celui-ci n'y répondit pas.

\- Tu ne crois plus en la paix, n'est-ce pas,… Nagato ?

Il ne répondit pas et plongea son regard dans les yeux dorés de la jeune femme. Oui, il n'y croyait plus. A quoi bon, de toute façon ? Les humains sont soit lâche soit jaloux, et il y a très peu de gens courageux.

\- Nagato… souffla-t-elle tristement, cette paix, nous la cherchions autrefois…

\- Elle n'existe pas, Konan.

\- Peut-être mais… nous pouvons la créer… murmura Konan.

\- Il n'y a que la paix intérieure qui soit possible…

\- Et bien créons notre paix, alors. Et sans cette fille, elle ne nous a rien fait, elle ne mérite pas cette vie…

La jeune femme contourna l'imposant bureau et arriva à côté de Pein. Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

\- Je t'en prie, Pein. Cette pauvre fille cherche aussi sa paix, laissons-là la trouver.

L'homme nommé Pein se leva et fit face à l'ange aux cheveux bleus qu'il connaissait depuis son enfance. Il lui fit un maigre sourire désolé et la serra dans ses bras.

\- Ceci m'est impossible, Konan… la décision a été prise… murmura-t-il, elle trouvera la paix parmi nous.

\- L'akatsuki n'est plus ce qu'elle était… la paix n'est malheureusement plus parmi nous, Pein…

Il lui murmura un énième désolé et la serra encore plus fort dans ses bras. La jeune femme passa sa main dans les cheveux cuivrés de son ami, les yeux bordés de larmes. Le souffle court, elle déposa ses lèvres sur le cou de celui-ci, prise d'une puissante impulsion.

\- Je t'aime… Nagato… pour toujours… le sais-tu… ? sururra-t-elle tristement.

\- Je le sais… Konan. Malheureusement, je ne suis presque plus humain et t'aimer en sachant la mort proche de moi est égoïste.

Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Konan, presque en signe de pardon. Celle-ci, les joues rougies par l'émotion, lui rendit un baiser passionnel, en pleurs. La mort ne pouvait donc pas les laisser en paix, eux, simples humains en quête de paix ? Avide de baisers, Konan serra encore plus fort le corps de son ami, mais celui-ci la repoussa faiblement. L'amour, pour un ninja, c'était quelque chose d'interdit, d'inconcevable, de mortel. L'amour pouvait causer la mort ou le manque de sang-froid, les suicides, les trahisons. C'était si beau mais si triste en même temps. Mais Pein, en tant que chef d'une organisation très puissante, ne faisait pas exception à la règle, et c'était pire encore pour lui. Konan était un membre de son organisation, une intelligente jeune femme aux capacités surprenantes. Si elle devait mourir, étant la dernière partie de son enfance, il la suivrait probablement peu après. Et ça ne devait pas arriver. Elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour lui en mission, encore moins pour lui. Elle était un membre, une précieuse amie, mais rien d'autre.

Un sourire triste naquit sur les lèvres de la jeune Konan et elle ferma les yeux. Elle comprenait, elle aussi devait l'oublier. Ce baiser ne signifiait rien pour elle, ce n'était qu'un apaisement de cette souffrance qui la torturait. Ce besoin de lui, de ses lèvres, de son corps. Ce n'était pas la première fois, probablement pas la dernière, mais elle devait l'oublier entre temps pendant les missions qu'on lui confiait.

\- Merci, Nagato…

\- C'est moi qui te remercie, Konan… merci de comprendre, merci… pour tout.

\- Alors c'est inévitable, cette Haruno Sakura suivra la trace de tous les membres d'Akatsuki ?

\- … Oui.

\- Je lui fais un test ou tu veux le faire ?

\- Fais-le, j'ai d'autres choses à faire…

\- Bien, chef.

Elle essuya ses larmes et sortit à grands pas du bureau de Pein. Dans le couloir, elle ne croisa personne, et puis c'était bien mieux ainsi. Elle ne voulait pas croiser cet horrible Madara. Elle le haïssait plus que tout et méprisait toutes les ambitions de cet être ignoble. Très vite, elle trouva sa chambre et y entra. Un grand courant d'air humide et glacial entra par la fenêtre, faisant voleter les grands rideaux blancs. Elle fut surprise de voir un membre de l'organisation s'approcher du grand château de métal et de pierres que possédait l'Akatsuki. Pourtant, ils n'attendaient personne avant quelques jours… à moins que…

Prise d'une soudaine envie de tout tirer au clair, elle fit quelques signes avec ses mains et de gigantesques ailes de papier se formèrent, petit à petit, sur son dos. Elle fit un saut à travers sa fenêtre et s'élança dans le vide, libre comme l'air. Elle parcourue une longue distance, volant aisément entre les tuyaux de fer qui sortaient de la demeure. Elle fut surprise de finalement reconnaître Itachi qui portait une jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Elle la reconnut immédiatement : Haruno Sakura. Selon la description de Kisame, elle avait les cheveux roses et les yeux verts. Quoi de moins commun que les cheveux roses ? Ça ne pouvait être qu'elle. Elle atterrit gracieusement devant le plus jeune Uchiwa de l'organisation et le toisa d'un regard froid. Celui-ci lui rendit le même accueil et déposa la jeune femme sur le sol. Sonnée, elle se réveilla brusquement, mais n'y vit pas plus clair à cause du bandeau qui lui cachait les yeux. Itachi enleva le bandeau des yeux de la kunoichi. Celle-ci se figea en apercevant la jeune femme qui l'observait d'un regard froid et sans émotion.

\- Haruno Sakura… dit-elle de sa voix harmonieuse et sereine mais totalement vide.

Sakura ne répondit pas et lui fit un regard glacial. Le manteau que portait cette femme, c'était celui d'Akatsuki ! Konan s'approcha de la jeune femme qui posait sur elle un regard de jade des plus glacials. Celle-ci, bien qu'ayant encore les mains attachées, ne se fit pas prier et se leva brusquement, alertée.

\- En tant que représentante du chef d'Akatsuki, sous ses ordres, je vais te soumettre à un test. Si tu échoues… je vais te tuer. Nous avons un membre en piteux état. Tu as 24 heures pour le guérir totalement, sinon, je vais te faire souffrir énormément et te tuer ensuite. Suis-moi, fit-elle d'une voix neutre dépourvue d'émotion.

Le corps pâle et quasi détruit gisait dans un lit blanc sans artifice. Ce modèle de lit rappela à Sakura les lits d'hôpitaux de l'hôpital de Konoha. C'était un jeune homme à peine plus vieux qu'elle aux longs cheveux blonds. En voyant l'ampleur de sa tâche, elle faillit crier d'horreur. Elle devait raccommoder des parties de son corps et réparer beaucoup d'os, et ce, en 24 heures !

\- Nous comptons sur toi, petite, fit-elle presque tristement en sortant de la pièce.

Bien sûr, elle verrouilla la porte, elle n'était pas stupide. Sakura souleva donc les draps du corps du blessé et se figea d'horreur en voyant son état, mais le pire était cette bouche béante sur son torse. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelque chose de pareil ! Mais la perfection de son corps, malgré les nombreuses blessures, était tout de même impressionnante. Certes, elle avait rarement vu le torse d'un homme, mais… Naruto, qui avait été un des seuls à se montrer ainsi dévêtu devant elle, semblait bien loin derrière lui.

Elle remarqua une petite trousse sur le bureau et l'ouvrit. Dedans, des antidotes, des bandages, des vivres pour 24 heures et des vêtements de rechange. Elle en profita pour se glisser derrière le maigre paravent de la salle et se changea rapidement, horriblement gênée. Oui, cet homme était inconscient, et alors ? Elle était gênée, voilà tout. Elle enfila une petite robe blanche toute simple, un peu comme les robes d'infirmières qu'on retrouvait à Konoha, et se leggings noirs arrivant aux genoux. Elle s'approcha timidement du blessé et prit son pouls : horriblement faible, trop faible ! Se rappelant que sa vie était la vie de cet homme, elle donna tout ce qu'elle avait et répara les pires blessures en premier. En trois heures, le sang ne coulait plus et les organes vitaux étaient réparés. Complètement morte de fatigue, elle prit place sur le lit et observa le jeune homme aux cheveux dorés, fascinée. Il possédait une grande réserve de chakra et semblait déjà reprendre des couleurs, et ce même si son corps semblait toujours aussi détruit. L'important, c'était d'abord et avant tout les blessures internes.

Elle s'assoupit malgré elle dans les bras de Morphée et ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, prise d'un violent mal de tête dut à la fatigue. Mais, déterminée, elle se leva et vit avec un plaisir certain que le pouls du blessé semblait redevenir normal. Elle s'attaqua donc pendant cinq bonnes heures à la régénération des tissus externes, dans lesquelles trois furent consacrées à la réparation d'une des jambes. Mais son travail était loin d'être terminé et elle s'accorda une petite sieste, complètement vide de chakra.

Elle dormit toutefois trop longtemps et fut, heureusement, réveillée par le blond qui semblait reprendre conscience du monde qui l'entourait. En voyant le soleil se lever, elle prit peur. Il ne lui restait que huit heures, tout au plus ! Elle devait avoir dormit à peu près cinq bonnes heures !

\- Qui… êtes… vous ? souffla-t-il faiblement.

Sakura se figea de surprise et observa attentivement l'homme qui lui avait adressé la parole. Ses yeux, d'un bleu infini, lui rappelèrent Naruto et elle eut un pincement au cœur.

\- Je… je suis celle qui m'occupe de vous. Dans quelques heures, vous allez être en parfait état… je vous le promets, fit-elle le plus doucement possible malgré la peur qui la faisait trembler.

\- Comment… vous appelez-vous ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas si je devrai… murmura-t-elle tristement, de toute façon, je vais mourir bientôt… peut-être…

\- Mais c'est une honte de tuer une œuvre d'art pareille ! dit-il, stupéfait, Dites-moi votre nom, au moins, je pourrai peut-être faire une œuvre en votre honneur… hum !

\- Sakura, fit-elle en reprenant le sourire.

Cet homme était assez amusant et Sakura l'appréciait bien, elle se surprit même à penser qu'il aurait pu être son ami, dans une autre vie…

\- Sakura… c'est magnifique, inspirant… artistique ! Vous allez être ma Sakura, alors…

\- Si vous voulez bien que j'aie une chance de survie il va falloir que je vous soigne.

\- Vous êtes medic-nin ? Une femme comme vous, une kunoichi ? Etrange, vous m'étonnez.

Sakura ne répondit pas et passa les cinq heures suivantes à la réparation des dernier os cassés, continuant malgré la fatigue qui se faisait rapidement sentir. Le jeune homme tentait de la dissuader de continuer et de se reposer mais à chaque fois elle refusait catégoriquement. Elle voulait vivre, elle voulait vivre, elle voulait une vie, c'était sa seule chance !

\- Mais vous allez vous tuer à la tâche, Sakura… murmura-t-il tristement.

\- Je mourrai bien de toute façon, répondit-t-elle froidement.

A son plus grand bonheur, il ne restait plus que quelques blessures mineures. Elle se mit donc à la tâche et répara les imperfections, mais rapidement la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Ah… Konan-san, vous allez bien ? s'exclama le blessé, tout sourire. Elle est super, cette fille qui s'appelle Sakura, vous seriez vraiment inhumains de la tuer ! Elle se tue à la tâche, la pauvre !

La jeune femme aux yeux mordorés échappa un hoquet de surprise et d'horreur. Jamais elle n'aurait cru quelqu'un capable d'une telle prouesse ! Le corps de Deidara, autrefois sans espoir, était presque guéri. En voyant l'ange aux cheveux bleutés, la pauvre Sakura échappa ses bandages et, chancelante, tomba sur le sol, inconsciente. Deidara n'exagérait vraiment pas, elle semblait complètement éreintée.

\- En effet, ce serait inhumain… murmura-t-elle tristement. Mais probablement pas plus que le destin qui l'attend…

* * *

 _Fiouf enfin fini, j'ai bien cru ne pas respecter mes délais !_

 _A bientôt pour la suite._


	9. Chapter 9 - Liée

_**Chapitre 9 : Liée**_

La kunoichi ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Un mal de tête inhumain la tenaillait et elle avait faim, très faim. Que s'était-il passé ? Un brusque et désagréable souvenir lui revint brusquement et elle observa les alentours. Elle était morte ? C'était ça, le paradis ? Une pièce moche avec un lit simple ? Peut-être qu'elle était en enfer, alors. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux bouffis et tenta de les remettre un peu en place, mais ils s'accrochèrent à un objet qui n'aurait pas dut être là. Folle de peur, elle ôta sa main de ses cheveux rosés et l'observa. Elle faillit mourir en voyant ce qui l'avait empêchée de se coiffer convenablement.

A un de ses doigts était placée une bague d'un métal pâle et froid, d'une dureté effrayante et porteuse d'une pierre précieuse rose scintillante de mille feux. Sur cette même pierre, le kanji « fleur de cerisier » avait été gravé par un artiste extrêmement talentueux. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il était impossible d'ôter cette bague. Impossible. Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Pourquoi avait-elle une bague pareille ? Elle tenta de la détruire grâce à une décharge de chakra, mais en vain.

Elle se leva et tenta d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci était fermée à clé. Elle voulut l'ouvrir, mais encore une fois c'était impossible.

\- OUVREZ – MOI ! Cria-t-elle fortement.

En à peine quelques minutes de cris intensifs, une clé ouvrit la porte et elle se retrouva face-à-face à l'impassible femme aux cheveux bleus. Celle-ci entra et referma la porte immédiatement. Au plus grand étonnement de la kunoichi de Konoha, la jeune femme lui fit un sourire désolé. C'était un sourire triste, empreint d'une vérité impensable.

\- Bienvenue, Haruno Sakura. Je me nomme Konan.

\- Pourquoi… bienvenue… ? Non ! Je veux partir ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement, complètement déboussolée.

\- Je suis désolée… c'est trop tard, maintenant. Celle bague que tu portes désormais te sera liée à vie et te lie en même temps à notre organisation. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais fait tout ton possible. C'était ça ou… ta mort.

\- Je veux mourir !

\- Je crains que ce soit impossible pour le moment, Sakura.

\- … Pourquoi ? murmura-t-elle.

\- C'est ton destin.

\- … non, je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas faire de mal à ses amis…

\- Je ne veux pas faire la guerre et j'aime un homme que je ne devrai pas aimer. Pourtant, je n'ai pas eu le choix, Sakura.

Prise d'un violent désespoir et complètement prise au dépourvu, la jeune Sakura se jeta dans les bras de l'unique femme d'Akatsuki. Elle pleura pendant de longues minutes, murmurant de temps en temps à autres de faibles « pourquoi » qui demeurèrent sans réponse. A sa grande surprise, elle trouva en Konan une jeune femme très empathique, ce qui ne ressemblait en rien à l'image qu'elle se donnait. Elle crut même voir une larme couler des yeux de celle-ci. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé, elle, petite fille naïve, que certaines personnes ne pouvaient pas choisir leur destinée.

\- Moi aussi… mon amour est impossible… mais je ne sais plus où j'en suis… murmura Sakura.

\- Fais-toi confiance, mais je te conseille de l'oublier. Les shinobis ne doivent pas aimer, et encore moins les criminels.

\- Moi qui croyais que la vie était un cadeau du ciel… soupira-t-elle.

\- Peut-être pour certains…

La douce Konan se détacha de l'étreinte de Sakura et lui fit un faible souvenir.

\- Pourquoi vouliez-vous mes services ? commença-t-elle sérieusement.

\- Ça a commencé avec des besoins pressants en matière de médecine, mais ensuite Pein a trouvé quelque chose d'encore mieux à ton sujet. Malheureusement, je n'en sais pas plus…

\- Pein ?

\- Le chef.

\- Oh…

\- Mais nous allons avoir une réunion dans quelques minutes, je suis venue pour te demander de te préparer. Je sais que c'est difficile mais… tu devras vêtir la tenue officielle.

En parlant, elle pointa du lit une cape soigneusement pliée sur le bout du lit. Elle était comme toutes les autres, noirs avec des nuages rouges bordés de blanc. Sakura baissa les yeux, le cœur serré, mais s'avança et se décida à la porter. Elle lui allait très bien et semblait avoir été faite sur mesure, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson d'horreur. Que faisait-elle ? Trahissait-elle Naruto, en ce moment ? Mais elle se consola en se disant qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. Voyant son profond désespoir, Konan tendit un chapeau de paille à la kunoichi de Konoha, un léger sourire triste sur les lèvres.

\- Aller, mets ce chapeau et tiens moi la main, je vais t'y guider.

Sakura prit tristement la main de la jeune femme et la suivit. Les couloirs étaient longs et inhospitaliers, la température, elle, y était glaciale. Au bout de longues minutes de marche, elles arrivèrent devant une porte en métal. Konan fit quelques signes et elle s'ouvrit comme par magie. A l'intérieur, on pouvait apercevoir une immense grotte où trônaient plusieurs plateformes de pierre. La kunoichi déglutit en voyant qu'elles arrivaient en dernier. En effet, tous les membres y étaient déjà. Certains étaient vraiment là, d'autres n'y étaient que grâce à leur esprit. Konan guida Sakura vers un rocher et se plaça à côté d'elle.

\- Vous êtes en retard, remarqua sèchement Pein.

\- Désolé, s'excusa Konan, je vous présente Haruno Sakura, c'est un ninja médecin aux capacités impressionnantes.

\- Hi, hi, hi ! Une jeune kunoichi de Konoha ? rigola bêtement un homme portant un masque orangé.

Konan lui fit un regard glacial et poursuivit.

\- Elle vient tout juste d'arriver mais a guéri Deidara en 24 heures seulement, c'est quelque chose que même l'Hokage de Konoha n'aurait pas pu faire.

Un sifflement admiratif parcourut l'assemblée tandis que Sakura se figea, abasourdie. Elle était meilleure que son sensei ?

\- Ha, ha, ha ! Deidara-sempai ! Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! s'exclama à nouveau l'homme masqué.

\- Hum… marmonna-t-il, énervé.

\- Du calme, Tobi, Deidara ! les coupa le chef.

\- Elle pourrait bien enlever son chapeau, qu'on la voit ? poursuivit bêtement le dénommé Tobi.

\- Très bien, c'est accordé, fit Pein, légèrement insulté d'être coupé à nouveau, enlève ton chapeau, Sakura.

Sakura, tremblante, posa difficilement ses mains sur son chapeau. Un sourire encourageant de la part de Konan l'aida, et, d'un geste sec, elle captura le chapeau de ses doigts et le tira, dévoilant son visage aux yeux de tous. Ses cheveux avaient poussés de quelques centimètres depuis sa capture, lui donnant une allure plus féminine. Sous la lumière des torches, ses yeux brillaient de mille feux et elle était plus belle que jamais, mais retint difficilement la larme qui souhaite s'évader de ses yeux.

\- Bien, alors les nouvelles du jour, commença sérieusement Pein.

\- Du mois plutôt, non ? le nargua un homme aux cheveux blancs comme la neige.

\- C'est moi qui parle, ici, Hidan, le coupa sèchement Pein, alors comme je disais, nous avons aujourd'hui la confirmation du décès d'Hoshigaki Kisame, il semblerait qu'il est décidé de baisser sa garde face à Kyuubi…

\- Quel idiot ! rigola Tobi.

\- Voulez-vous bien vous taire ? Alors comme je disais, il est mort et Zetsu est allé récupérer Samehada et la bague dans les hôpitaux de Konoha qui avaient trouvé le corps. Sinon, j'ai quelques missions de routine à distribuer. Des volontaires ?

Tobi se lit à sautiller comme un gamin, les bras dans les airs.

\- Tobi veut ! Tobi veut !

\- Personne d'autre… ? soupira-t-il.

\- Dites toujours c'est quoi, proposa un homme étrange aux yeux injectés de sang, moi, si ça rapporte de l'argent, je veux bien…

\- Bien, il s'agit d'une mission de patrouille sur les frontières de Konoha, c'est assez expliqué ?

\- Mouais… laissez tomber, soupira-t-il.

\- Moi ça ne me dérange pas, je n'ai pas de mission en cours, proposa Itachi.

\- Parfait, ça me va.

\- Hé ! Tobi la veut !

Tobi soupira tristement et stoppa ses sauts incessants, au grand bonheur des membres de l'organisation.

\- Tu auras la nouvelle avec toi, surveille-là bien, spécifia le chef, et puis étant donné que Kisame n'est plus, ça te fera de la compagnie.

Il acquiesça tandis que Sakura tremblait de tous ses membres. Les frontières de Konoha ! Sa ville natale ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle croise ses amis ! Mais, contre toute attente, un kunai fendit l'air et fonça en direction de la nouvelle recrue. Celle-ci, sous le choc, ne réagit pas à temps et le métal dur du kunai raya brutalement son bandeau de shinobi.

\- Ici, tu es nuke-nin, petite, car Tobi n'aime pas Konoha, rigola innocemment l'homme masqué.

Sous le choc, elle passa ses doigts sur son bandeau et se figea en sentant le trait qui rayait à présent l'insigne de Konoha. Il était vraiment étrange, ce Tobi ! On aurait dit qu'il ne savait pas faire la différence entre ce qui était drôle et ce qui ne l'était pas. Nuke-nin… un déserteur… elle…

\- Suffit, Tobi, le réprimanda durement l'homme aux cheveux dorés que Sakura avait soigné.

Il semblait profondément choqué par le geste de son coéquipier. Et puis, plus que tout, il semblait partager les peines de Sakura. Celle-ci pensa immédiatement qu'il avait probablement été forcé, lui aussi.

\- C'est mal, Deidara-sama ? Pourtant, je trouve son bandeau beaucoup mieux comme ça, moi…

\- Toi peut-être, mais elle non.

\- Ah bon ? Tu préférais ton ancien bandeau, Sakura-chan ?

Sakura ne répondit pas, bouleversée. Deidara la défendait ?

\- Hé ho ? Petite fille ? Tu ne sais pas parler ? Tobi aime parler, pourtant…

\- Elle sait parler, répliqua froidement Konan, seulement… je ne sais pas si elle a envie de dialoguer avec un être comme toi… Tobi.

\- Ouiiiinnn ! pleura soudainement Tobi, Sakura-chan ! Tobi t'aime ! Cette Konan elle est méchante, chef ! Tobi ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est si haut placée dans l'organisation ! Chef, sa remarque blesse atrocement Tobi !

Konan se crispa en entendant son petit numéro. Elle le détestait tellement, mais elle le détestait encore plus quand il faisait le clown. Cet ignoble être à deux faces la dégouttait plus que tout.

\- Bon, j'en ai assez, retournez à vos occupations, cette rencontre commence à devenir un cirque, s'exclama froidement le chef, Itachi, tu pars demain.

\- Bien.

* * *

Il scruta la lune de ses yeux, l'allure nostalgique. Il faisait nuit, c'était désormais l'été, et un vent chaud vint soulever ses cheveux sombres. C'était très silencieux et il rêvassait. Oui, ce n'était peut-être pas son habitude mais… il rêvassait. Et puis c'était rare que ses coéquipiers dorment tous les trois, alors il en profitait. Il prit possession de son bandeau de ninja et l'effleura doucement des doigts, les yeux vagues de nostalgie. Cela faisait désormais trois bonnes années, bientôt quatre, qu'il vivait à sa façon, seul, libre de ses choix. Il aimait cette liberté, cette nouvelle vie qu'il vivait. Il avait même tué son maître, Orochimaru, tant il désirait vivre à sa façon et atteindre ses objectifs. Lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, était quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifier de seul. Rare étaient les instants où il parlait, et tous ces moments étaient utilisés par pure nécessité. Il sentait la puissance qu'il abritait et brulait d'impatience d'enfin le tuer, rongé jours et nuit par d'horribles mémoires de son passé, toutes causés par lui. Il pensait même à la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir en restant dans ce village nommé Konoha, mais chose certaine, il était prêt à l'éliminer. Il allait le faire très prochainement.

* * *

Elle se leva difficilement, toujours en proie à d'horribles peurs incessantes. Elle n'avait pas dormi. D'un œil incertain, elle scruta l'amas de tissu noir et rouge qui gisait dans le coin de sa petite chambre. C'était sa cape, son identité, son nouveau elle. Difficilement, elle la prit entre ses doigts et l'observa, les yeux fatigués et vagues. Le tissu, épais et solide, n'en était pas moins bien entretenu. Elle pensa à la vision qu'elle avait toujours eu des membres d'Akatsuki et frissonna en pensant qu'elle en faisait désormais partie. D'un geste négligé, elle l'enfila et s'observa dans l'unique miroir de la pièce. Dans ce même miroir, elle vit une Sakura désemparée, faible, inutile, traîtresse, déprimée. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle avait les cheveux en désordre. Elle qui était si organisée dans la vie de tous les jours, elle semblait désormais s'en foutre complètement. Comme pour éliminer cette vision désagréable, elle empoigna violemment le chapeau de paille et s'en couvrit le visage.

Tremblante, elle hoqueta de peur en entendant la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle, et, soudainement, elle se retourna pour faire face à celui (ou celle) qui avait osé pénétrer dans son antre de paix. Elle fut surprise de rencontrer le regard envoûtant d'un Itachi visiblement fatigué, voir éreinté, qui semblait être venu pour la chercher. D'un signe de la tête rigide et sévère, il lui fit signe de venir avec lui, ce qu'elle fit sans broncher. Une longue marche dans les couloirs morbides lui fit imposée, et c'est difficilement qu'elle le suivit jusqu'à la minuscule porte de pierre, qui semblait là par pur hasard, au fond de ce véritable labyrinthe de couloirs. Rapidement, comme toujours, il fit les signes permettant d'ouvrir la porte de celle-ci lui obéit immédiatement. D'un langage muet, il incita sa prisonnière à prendre les devants. Muette devant le spectacle auquel assistaient les yeux, elle reprit péniblement conscience de la situation et avança dans un couloir souterrain humide et sombre, suivie de près par son partenaire de mission. La marche vers la sortie dura une bonne heure, heure pendant laquelle Itachi désactiva un nombre incalculable de portes et pièges. Visiblement, l'Akatsuki ne rigolait en rien avec les mesures de sécurité. Et ils avaient raison de le faire, car à peu près tous les pays ninja voulaient leur mort, et une mort violente en plus.

\- Tu as peur, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-il calmement.

\- Je… peut-être… murmura-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas t'y faire.

Elle aurait voulu lui répondre que non, mais une douce lumière parvint à ses yeux et elle s'en délecta, heureuse de voir la fin de sa route.

\- Combien il y a-t-il de piège, dans ce tunnel ?

\- 289, sans compter les passages secrets.

\- Et avec les passages secrets ? déglutit-elle difficilement, choqué.

\- 457.

Elle faillit s'étouffer tant le choc était grand. Elle l'avait vu en désactiver une centaine, mais autant… non.

\- Certains jutsu en désactivaient plusieurs en même temps, car n'en désactiver qu'un aurait provoqué un autre piège encore plus mortel.

\- Je vois… souffla-t-elle, heureuse d'enfin comprendre.

\- Nous allons prendre la route en direction de Konoha. Je compte sur toit pour être sage, sinon le chef n'hésitera pas à tuer au retour.

\- O… oui, murmura-t-elle tout bas, peu choquée de la violence de ses propos.

* * *

 _La suite au prochain chapitre._

 _A bientôt !_


	10. Chapter 10 - Criminels en cavale

_**Chapitre 10 : Criminels en cavale**_

D'un geste délicat, elle effleura un défunt pétale de cerisier qui gisait sur le sol, faible et décoloré. Visiblement, la floraison des cerisiers s'était passée pendant son absence, elle avait donc désormais 16 printemps. L'homme, qui l'accompagnait depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, se leva, l'incitant à en faire de même. La pause était terminée, ils devaient repartir.

* * *

\- Bonnes nouvelles, ou peut-être mauvaises selon le point de vue de chacun, commença sérieusement l'Hokage.

Tous les chuunins de la génération de Naruto étaient entassés dans le petit bureau de l'Hokage. Ils avaient été convoqués en urgence et aucun ne se doutait de la nouvelle qui allait suivre très prochainement.

\- Nos patrouilleurs ont découvert des signes qui laissent présager la présence d'Akatsuki dans les parages, donc possiblement de… Sakura. Nous allons envoyer une équipe de cinq chuunins, tous parmi vous. Nous allons vous laisser débattre car nous ne connaissons rien de la situation. Toutefois, au moins un shinobi spécialisé dans la détection d'ennemie, je vous prie.

Un immense brouhaha suivit, mais il y avait une voix qui se démarquait des autres, criant avec vigueur, joie et espoir : Naruto. Il s'écriait vivement qu'il désirait participer à tout prix, n'hésitant pas à pousser les autres prétendants qui, juchés au pied du bureau de Tsunade, l'implorait de les laisser participer.

\- Moi, moi, moi ! Grand-mère Tsunade, moi ! criait-il tout haut, excité comme une puce.

\- Je me doutais bien que tu allais vouloir participer, Naruto, malheureusement… je… les risques sont trop haut. L'Akatsuki te veut, Naruto. Je ne peux pas me permettre de faire une deuxième erreur, je suis désolée.

\- Mais… vous ne pourrez pas… NON ! NE ME FAITES PAS ÇA, TSUNADE ! C'EST SAKURA ! MON AMIE… SAKURA ! IL VA FALLOIR M'EMPOISONER POUR M'EN EMPÊCHER, BAA-CHAN ! NON ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça !

Il s'écroula, genoux contre terre, les membres crispés de colère et d'impuissance, sous les yeux de ses camarades. La douce Hinata, prise d'un pincement violent au cœur, s'approcha du jeune jinchuuriki et le toisa d'un regard envahi de tristesse.

\- Na… Naruto… murmura-t-elle timidement.

\- Laissez-moi tous, vous, shinobis sans cœur ! s'écria-t-il sèchement, le regard empli d'une haine violente.

\- Au moins j'aurai tenté… murmura faiblement l'Hokage, le cœur brisé, vas-y gamin inconscient.

Une lueur perça le regard noir du jeune homme, et, comme si rien ne s'était passé, il se mit à crier de joie sous les yeux ahuris des shinobis présents. Il n'avait pas changé, c'était toujours un gamin. Un grand gamin théâtral, le cœur grand comme le monde mais impulsif comme pas deux. En le voyant si heureux, la jeune femme du clan Hyuuga se sentit rougir. C'était ce petit côté innocent qui la faisait tant craquer depuis toujours.

\- Bien… alors qui d'autre ?

\- M… moi ! fit timidement Hinata, rougissante.

\- Nous avons donc notre kunoichi pour la détection des ennemis. Ensuite ?

\- Moi, maitre Hokage ! La jeunesse de Konoha ne peut que vous êtes utile !

\- Bien sûr, Lee, je n'en doute pas… rigola-t-elle doucement.

\- Et moi ! s'écria vivement la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds, je suis sa meilleure amie, y'a pas mieux qu'une meilleure amie pour se faire sauver ! Et Shikamaru il vient aussi !

\- Rectification…, murmura le concerné, agacé, ex-meilleure amie et non, je ne viens pas.

\- C'est ça où une mission de voyage en direction de Suna, le menaça narquoisement l'Hokage.

\- Rah ! Galère, femmes galères ! Je crois que je préfère cette mission, alors…

\- Bien, nous avons nos cinq shinobis.

Le jeune Nara rouspéta, plus qu'énervé, et lança un regard assassin à sa jeune partenaire. Celle-ci fit mine de ne rien voir et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

\- Je vais me venger pour la dernière fois… murmura-t-elle narquoisement, si bas que seul Shikamaru put l'entendre.

\- Galère…

Tsunade déposa divers papiers sur son bureau.

\- Alors voici les informations : à l'est du village, en direction ouest, donc vers nous, se dirigent deux personnes non identifiées. Tous deux portent un uniforme qui, décrit par les équipes de patrouille, ressemble fortement aux vêtements d'Akatsuki. Pas de trace de prisonnière qui pourrait éventuellement être Sakura, donc pas de quoi s'énerver. Mais il y a du nouveau, possiblement deux nouveaux, ou alors une nouvelle… enfin bref. Tout ça pour dire qu'habituellement ils se promènent en duo, et que jamais nous n'avons eu vent d'un membre d'Akatsuki qui s'avérerai être une kunoichi. Peut-être que ce sont deux nouveaux, ou alors un ancien avec la kunoichi en question. En tout cas, vous découvrirez un autre membre qui nous était inconnu. Je vous donne la mission de nous rapporter le plus d'informations possible, et c'est pourquoi un membre supplémentaire complètera votre équipe. Entre Nishibi.

La porte s'ouvrit sous les yeux stupéfaits des chuunins présents. Une jeune femme à la peau pâle comme les premières neiges entra gracieusement dans la pièce, les bras chargés d'un cahier quelconque. Ses longs cheveux d'un rose très pâle lui arrivaient aux hanches et elle avait un sourire qui en fit rougir plus qu'un. Ses grand yeux sombres lui donnaient une allure enfantine et elle était habillée d'une tenue que tout le monde connaissait très bien : la tenue des forces spéciales.

\- Nishibi au rapport, maitre Hokage, dit-elle d'un ton respectueux.

\- Bienvenue, Nishibi, merci de t'être portée volontaire pour cette mission.

\- Mais de rien, maitre Hokage.

\- Je vous présente Nishibi, c'est une artiste talentueuse aux capacités étonnantes. Elle a la capacité de reproduire n'importe quoi sur papier à une vitesse hallucinante. Voyez-vous où je veux en venir ?

\- Vous voulez une image de la kunoichi d'Akatsuki, fit immédiatement Shikamaru.

\- Exactement. Nishibi a été entrainée spécialement pour cela et sait passer inaperçue dans n'importe quelle situation. Elle restera cachée tout le long et, quand vous rencontrerez les membres de l'organisation, fera le plus de croquis possible. Une fois cela fait, nous pourrons en faire un portrait-robot, et ce même si son visage reste caché. Des questions ? Non ? Allez-y maintenant.

\- Hé ! Je me demandais si… commença Naruto d'un ton empressé.

\- Dehors ! s'écria l'Hokage.

* * *

Sakura tituba, étourdie et affaiblie. L'odeur âcre du sang lui donnait mal au cœur et elle s'empressa de se guérir, haletante. Devant elle, deux cadavres gisaient, complètement explosés. Ils sentaient le brulé et le sang en même temps. Ils s'étaient suicidés à la dernière seconde. Deux anbus de Konoha, tous deux spécialisés dans la patrouille, avaient été remarqués par Itachi. Il semblait bien qu'ils les suivaient depuis longtemps déjà, mais ce n'était pas bien grave. Leur sort avait vite été scellé, et ils en avaient subi les conséquences : la mort. Itachi ne semblait épuisé en rien, mais toutefois tourmenté. Sakura se demandait pourquoi, mais savait qu'elle n'allait pas le savoir avant quelques jours.

\- Ramasse tes affaires, nous allons partir de cet endroit au plus vite.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi… ?

\- Ce n'est pas important, petite…

Sakura maugréa en entendant ce surnom qui l'énervait tant et prit vivement son sac. Epuisée, elle le suivit difficilement dans la forêt dense de son village. Evidemment, elle était plus endurante, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour la faire courir après un dur combat !

* * *

\- Le plan est simple, Naruto, fais dix clones.

\- Oui ! C'est parti !

Il fit les dix clones demandés, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu vas envoyer cinq clones par la porte Est, cinq par la porte Ouest. Nous sortirons par la porte Sud. Si au bout de 24h nous n'avons rien trouvé, tu en feras dix de plus, et ainsi de suite. Nishibi, tu iras à ton rythme, quant aux autres, suivez-moi.

\- Oui, firent-ils en chœur.

* * *

Sakura ouvrit péniblement les yeux, prise d'un violent mal de tête. De longues écorchures lacéraient sa jambe et elle gémit de douleur. Que s'était-il passé ?

\- Enfin de retour ?

La vue tombée, elle cligna quelques fois des yeux. Elle aperçût finalement le visage de l'ainé du clan Uchiwa, et eut une mine perplexe en le voyant.

\- Tu es tombée sans connaissance, tu aurais dû me le dire que tu n'étais pas bien ! reprocha-t-il à sa partenaire de mission.

\- Ah… vraiment ? J'ai mal à la jambe…

\- Tu es tombée d'assez haut, et droit sur des rochers.

\- Oh, ça explique tout… murmura-t-elle, où sommes-nous ?

\- J'ai continué une bonne heure en te portant mais nous pouvons faire une pause, maintenant que nous sommes plus au Sud.

Sakura acquiesça, heureuse à l'idée de faire une sieste, et s'endormit presque immédiatement sur les genoux d'Itachi, trop fatiguée pour le réaliser.

* * *

\- Droit devant ! Il y a quelque chose !

Simultanément, cinq chuunins sautèrent et atterrirent devant deux corps carbonisés. Le sol était parsemé d'armes de toutes sortes, plus particulièrement des shurikens et des kunais, et l'endroit était plus désert. Personne, en voyant ce terrain de cendres et de sang, n'aurait pu penser qu'un jour, c'était une végétation luxuriante qui y régnait. Celui qui semblait être le chef du groupe prit les devants et souleva de terre un objet difforme. C'était un masque qui, malgré qu'il fût à moitié détruit, ne laissait aucun doute dans l'esprit du meneur. Les deux cadavres qui gisaient à ses pieds étaient en fait des shinobis des forces spéciales qui, dans un ultime souffle, c'étaient suicidés pour garder leur identité secrète. Mais qui aurait pu venir à bout de deux shinobis des forces spéciales ?

Il vit que ses coéquipiers avaient le souffle coupé, et plus particulièrement l'Hyuuga : c'était une jeune femme fragile, après tout.

\- C'est… ce sont eux, Shikamaru ? L'Akatsuki a… ils ont… balbutiait-elle, confuse.

\- Je ne sais pas, Hinata… mais chose certaine, ce sont des types plutôt balèzes…

* * *

\- C'est bon, la zone est sécurisée.

\- Ça a été plutôt facile de récolter les informations… fit une jeune femme aux cheveux roses d'un ton boudeur.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que nos missions étaient difficiles, Sakura.

Sakura soupira. En effet, il ne lui avait jamais dit ça. Mais malgré tout, Konoha était si imprudent ! il leur avait été si facile d'en faire le tour et de chercher des informations ! Bien sûr, ils avaient croisés quelques équipes des forces spéciales mais… leur cas avait été bien vite réglé. Toutefois, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur en pensant à ses amis de Konoha.

\- C'est fini, alors ? Nous partons ?

\- A moins que tu ne veuilles courir pendant des heures, non. Il y a des gêneurs qui se dirigent vers nous, il va falloir les éliminer.

\- Encore ?

\- Konoha est du genre tenace, pas forcément hyper puissant mais… tenace. Tu le sais bien, non ? Nous avons tous deux été shinobis de Konoha.

\- Oui mais… je n'ai jamais fait partie de leurs mission de patrouille.

\- Tant mieux pour toi, alors. Ce sont les missions les plus périlleuses. Attention, les voilà. Cache ton visage !

Alerte, Sakura ajusta son chapeau et se mit en position de combat. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient là.

* * *

 _Et voilà la fin !_

 _Il y aura une trentaine de chapitre normalement._

 _A Bientôt !_


	11. Chapter 11 - L'honneur ou la liberté ?

_**Chapitre 11 : L'honneur ou la liberté ?**_

\- Les voilà ! Un peu plus au Nord, oui, là ! Ils sont deux ! S'écria une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit.

\- Excellent, Hinata ! Bravo ! S'écria Naruto, surexcité.

\- Bien, fit Shikamaru, allons y prudemment.

* * *

D'un mouvement rapide et sérieux, cinq shinobis s'élancèrent des arbres et se placèrent en position de combat. Leurs mouvements étaient saccadés et trahissaient leur inexpérience. Toutefois, cette flamme d'espoir qui brillait dans leurs yeux était difficile à manquer. Mais quand Sakura aperçut le visage des shinobis en question, son cœur bondit et elle se sentit faillir. Elle se consola en pensant que son visage était caché et qu'elle pouvait rester à l'écart, mais cette peur qui grandissait en elle la ramena à la réalité. Et si Itachi les éliminait ? Tremblante, elle ajusta son chapeau d'un geste mal assuré et fixa le sol. Son compagnon sentit son trouble et s'avança légèrement, histoire de ne pas accentuer son stress.

\- Sous l'autorité de l'Hokage de Konoha, nous vous demandons de déclarer votre identité. Des déserteurs n'ont pas le droit d'approcher de ce territoire paisible.

\- Les déserteurs n'obéissent à aucune règle, répliqua froidement l'homme d'Akatsuki.

\- Dans ce cas nous allons devoir vous tuer, poursuivit le chef du petit groupe sur le même ton glacial.

\- N'avez-vous pas vu les nombreux cadavres de ninjas de votre village qui gisaient dans la forêt ? Vous manquez cruellement de logique, ou alors d'expérience.

\- Cette voix… murmura le blond du groupe, Uchiwa Itachi, je me trompe ?

\- C'est bien moi. Je suis toutefois désolé de devoir vous dire que selon les règles de l'Akatsuki, moi aussi je dois vous tuer.

Cette remarque glaçante posée sur un ton supérieur énerva fortement un jeune homme accoutré d'une tenue verte plutôt étrange. Sous une impulsion, il s'élança rageusement en direction de nuke-nin qui avait décimé le clan Uchiwa. Celui-ci, plus qu'habile en matière de combat, esquiva adroitement le coup.

* * *

Les corbeaux voletaient rageusement sous le ciel sombre. L'air devint soudainement plus froid, et, troublé, le jeune chuunin ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Mais que… il y a des corbeaux, autour de moi. Que se passe-t-il ?

Il fit quelques tours sur lui-même et chercha ses amis des yeux, mais rien. Ils semblaient avoir disparus. Mais comment ? Pas en moins d'une seconde, tout de même ! Mais son regard s'arrêta sur une jeune femme belle comme le jour aux yeux pétillants de bonheur. Insouciante, elle souriait au mauvais temps et ne semblait pas affectée par le froid. Ses longs cheveux roses comme les premières fleurs de cerisier avaient poussée et son corps était de plus en plus féminin.

\- Sakura ? Je vois Sakura, tout près ! Elle est si belle ! Attend-moi, Sakura, j'arrive !

Sakura remarqua son ami d'enfance et échappa un petit rire. Heureuse comme une enfant, elle se retourna et prit la fuite.

\- Non, ne pars pas ! Sakura, reviens ! Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle ! Pourquoi ris-tu ?

Troublée par la réaction négative de son ami, elle pointa l'océan qui perçait l'horizon de son bleu azuré profond. Les vagues étaient hautes et une tempête semblait se préparer.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Tu veux aller jouer à la plage ? Sakura, ça ne va pas ? Il fait sombre, je combattais il y a deux secondes et…

Un violent coup lui écrasa le dos. Sous le choc, il se courba de douleur et se prépara à riposter.

\- LEE ! S'écria une voix aigüe qui lui perça les tympans.

Il tituba et fut frappé par la lumière du jour qui perçait entre les arbres. Les voix résonnaient dans sa tête et il manqua de s'écrouler. Heureusement, son état redevint normal en quelques secondes. Il faillit s'étouffer en voyant que la scène était presque le même qu'avant. La seule différence, c'était que la tension était de plus en plus palpable. Mais comment ?...

\- C'était un genjutsu, Lee, tout va bien… lui murmura timidement sa coéquipière aux yeux de nacre.

\- Vraiment ?... c'était… impressionnant, divagua-t-il toujours sonné.

\- Après que tu aies attaqué, tu… tu as commencé à divaguer sur Sakura, alors Shikamaru a su que tu étais tombé dans un gen… genjutsu. On a tenté à plusieurs reprises de te réveiller mais c'était… c'était difficile. Naruto nous a alors dit de faire pénétrer un flux de chakra dans ton corps et ça a finalement marché. Ino a juste accéléré… le… processus en… euh… frappant ton d… dos… termina-t-elle timidement.

\- Elle a la force de la jeunesse, Ino ! Gai-sensei serait fier d'elle ! S'écria-t-il vivement, fier comme un paon.

\- Ah… hum… peut-être… bégaya timidement Hinata.

\- Hé, vous deux ! S'écria Naruto, venez nous aider à la place de parler !

Hinata rougit subitement et, tremblante comme une feuille, se précipita vers le jinchuuriki, honteuse. Elle bégaya d'innombrables excuses à celui-ci, mais il ne semblait pas énervé et lui répondit d'un sourire. La pauvre Hinata soupira de soulagement tandis que Lee se faisait foudroyer du regard par Ino. Celle-ci ne supportait pas de se faire comparer à un élève de Gai, c'était évident. Il n'y avait vraiment que Lee pour être stupide au point de la rabaisser ainsi ! Quoique… Shikamaru aussi…

\- Allez-y, mettez le plan à exécution, s'écria soudainement le concerné.

Ses coéquipiers lui répondirent d'un regard sérieux, chose inhabituelle, et la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds s'avança d'un pas sérieux et dur, suivie de près par Naruto et Lee. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient un regard d'espoir qui perça le cœur de leur ancienne amie, qui, malgré, leva les yeux pour les observer. C'était comme un besoin, une nécessité. Elle voulait les voir une dernière fois. Mais son regard fut capté par les yeux froids de sa meilleure amie d'enfance. Ils étaient d'un bleu pigmenté de vert époustouflant qui lui rappelèrent de vieux souvenirs et elle regretta leurs vieilles querelles. Elles avaient été si stupides de montrer l'une contre l'autre pour l'amour inatteignable de ce Sasuke ! Mais une vive douleur à la tête la fit plisser des yeux et elle recula sous le choc, arrachant un sourire narquois à la belle Ino Yamanaka. Ce vil mal de tête s'intensifiât et lui rappela de très mauvais souvenirs. Pas question de se laisser prendre à son petit jeu !

\- Tu sembles bien mal en point, est-ce moi qui t'ai fait cela ? dit la jeune Ino sur un ton narquois qui trahissait son plaisir à avoir le contrôle de la situation.

Mais Sakura ne plia pas et décida d'utiliser toute sa force intérieure pour vaincre l'esprit d'Ino. Elle l'avait déjà fait une fois ! Pas question de perdre à nouveau ! Elle serra les poings et ferma les yeux, sereine. Elle repoussa sans mal les premières attaques mentales, arrachant un grognement irrité à son assaillante.

\- Elle est tenace ! grogna-t-elle.

Les deux chuunins qui se tenaient à ses côtés acquiescèrent et s'apprêtèrent à s'élancer vers leur cible, mais un clone d'Itachi se précipita vers eu à une vitesse inhumaine, les empêchant d'aller plus loin.

\- C'est contre les principes shinobis, le trois contre un… dit-il froidement.

Il était conscient qu'il prenait un gros risque en laissant sa protégée combattre seule, mais il lui faisait confiance. Elle possédait un grand potentiel et était avide de liberté, mais elle n'en était pas moins pourvue d'une grande intelligence. Impossible qu'elle tente la fuite avec lui à ses côtés, elle connaissait ce que cela allait entrainer, et ce n'était pas juste sa mort, il y allait aussi avoir celle de ses amis de Konoha. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il aurait dut faire en principe mais… c'était plutôt bestial comme méthode. C'était plutôt le genre du défunt Kisame…

La remarque stoppa vivement les deux chuunins qui, horrifiés d'avoir pensé à une telle méthode, reculèrent vivement. Ils étaient attachés à leurs principes et étaient les plus fiers shinobis de Konoha !

Mais un cri étouffé leur parvint et ils échappèrent un petit cri d'espoir. En effet, la main tremblante de la kunoichi d'Akatsuki était désormais en possession de leur amie. Plus que quelques efforts !

Au grand horreur de Sakura, sa main commença à être sous l'emprise de la technique héréditaire d'Ino. Difficilement, elle tenta de la retenir mais elle continuait à s'approcher de son visage et utilisa son autre main pour la stopper. Mais elle ne put empêcher Ino de réussir à agripper quelque chose et, en voulant rabaisser son autre main, le détacha et le fit tomber au sol dans un silence pesant. Dans un bruit métallique, le bandeau de shinobi de Konoha appartenant à Sakura tomba au sol. Brillant sous l'éclatant soleil, personne ne pouvait manquer le symbole de Konoha qui y était gravé.

\- Que… s'étouffa Naruto, horrifié, mais il n'y a pas de Kunoichi de Konoha qui ait déserté !

\- En effet, c'est embêtant… murmura Shikamaru.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, bientôt vous allez voir son visage de traitresse ! s'écria Ino, en plein combat mental. Et puis nous allons retrouvez Sakura ! Pas question de la laissez tomber ! C'est ma meilleure amie !

\- Depuis quand ? répliqua Shikamaru.

\- Depuis toujours, imbécile !

\- Si je suis un imbécile, tu es complètement folle ma pauvre…

\- Non !

\- Rah laisse tomber, femme galère. Elle commence à se libérer, ne te laisse pas distraire…

En effet, Sakura reprenait peu à peu le contrôle de son esprit. Mais Ino ne se laissa pas abattre et, d'un coup, perça les barrières de l'esprit de la kunoichi d'Akatsuki. Toutefois, ce qu'elle vit la fit chanceler et elle échappa un hoquet de surprise, horrifiée. Son visage pâlit et elle recule brusquement. Son cœur battait à une allure folle et elle détaille la kunoichi qui se tenait devant elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme sous les yeux interloqués de ses camarades. Elle fit quelques pas en direction de son ennemie et l'observa de ses grands yeux stupéfaits. Elle était muette d'émotion et tremblait de tous ses membres. Ino Yamanaka ne savait plus quoi faire et ne comprenait rien à la situation.

\- Je te connais… échappa-t-elle dans un souffle horrifié.

\- Non, moi je ne vous connais pas, souffla froidement Sakura d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Alors pourquoi ?... non, je te connais ! Ces souvenirs… tu as connu des choses que j'ai connu… tu connais Sasuke… tu connais Konoha… mais qui es-tu ?

\- Un simple souvenir. La vie passe trop vite et il y a trop de gens qu'on voit. Je ne fais probablement partie que d'un de ces vulgaires souvenirs, jeune fille. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne te connais pas. J'ai simplement vécu quelques années dans ce village et après je suis partie, souffla-t-elle difficilement, anxieuse.

\- Tu connais Naruto, Lee… Tsunade… mais qui peux-tu bien être ?! Tu ne peux pas être un vulgaire souvenir, ne ment pas !

\- C'est pourtant la vérité, déclara-t-elle froidement, si durement qu'elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Je ne suis qu'un souvenir, un être à qui il ne faut pas s'accrocher. Cesse de t'entêter, tes divagations ne mèneront à rien.

\- Non. Je n'arrêterais pas ! Je suis entêtée, oui, mais je m'en fiche ! Tu vas me mener à Sakura de gré ou de force, comprit ?!

Une attaque mentale gifle Sakura et elle s'écroula au sol, hébétée. Celle-ci se releva difficilement et replaça son chapeau.

\- Sakura est morte, vous allez devoir vous y faire.

Cette déclaration fit échapper aux chuunins un hoquet horrifié.

\- Non ! SAKURA VIT ! JE LE SAIS, ESPECE DE MENTEUSE ! CREVE ! S'écria le jinchuuriki hors de lui.

Les paroles de son meilleur ami la blessèrent et elle baissa les yeux, honteuse. Elle aurait tant aimé le rejoindre, lui dire qu'elle était là, qu'elle voulait lui parler ! Mais la vie est parfois si cruelle…

\- Je l'ai tuée de… de mes propres mains. Elle pensait encore à vous, on n'a rien put y faire, elle ne servait à rien. Peu importe les tortures, elle refusait de se nourrir. C'était une pauvre folle.

Voilà comme elle aurait aimé réagir. Ainsi, elle aurait été une vraie kunoichi de Konoha, fière et courageuse, mais elle avait été trop peureuse et maintenant il était trop tard. Au moins ils allaient garder une belle image d'elle…

\- Non… ma Sakura… impossible ! souffla faiblement Naruto.

\- Au moins elle est morte en servant son village, c'est un honneur… ce n'est pas tout le monde qui en aurait eu le courage, murmura Shikamaru.

\- COMMENT AS-TU OSE LA LAISSER CRIVER, VIEILLE FOLLE ?!

Le cri d'Ino Yamanaka résonna dans l'esprit de Sakura.

\- Ma meilleure amie n'aurait jamais fait cela ! Sakura est déterminée et courageuse, oui, mais pas idiote ! Elle aurait tenté de fuir, de se débattre, mais aurait survécu pour nous revoir un jour ! Menteuse ! Menteuse ! Menteuse !

Ino la connaissait trop bien, c'était impressionnant et effrayant à la fois. Mais cette scène se désintégra en un millier de pétale de cerisier sous les yeux horrifiés d'Ino. C'était encore une fois un échec, ils leur avaient encore échappé. C'était une vraie malédiction !

* * *

Sakura courait dans la forêt à une vitesse folle en compagnie d'Itachi. Ino s'était beaucoup améliorée et la connaissait beaucoup mieux qu'elle ne le pensait. Heureusement, Itachi était intervenu à temps et les avait tous plongés dans un genjutsu pour les dernières minutes qui venaient de s'écouler.

\- Merci… souffle-t-elle timidement.

Mais seul le vent lui répondit et elle n'y fit rien. De toute façon, elle ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. Le simple fait qu'elle puisse exprimer sa gratitude lui suffisait. Elle avait changé, et c'était tant mieux. Toutefois, l'ancienne Sakkura était toujours là. C'était peut-être ça, grandir en maturité, finalement. Apprécier toutes les petites choses, accepter la réalité, apprendre à se contenter de pas grand-chose. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi il la qualifiait toujours de gamine, au début. Heureusement, les remarques se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

\- Tu penses encore beaucoup à eux, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, perçant le silence apaisant de la forêt.

\- C'est normal, je crois… mais oui.

* * *

\- C'était si étrange, Hokage-sama… elle me faisait penser à quelqu'un.

L'Hokage acquiesça pensivement. Une nuke-nin de Konoha ?

\- J'ai terminé ! s'écria une voix.

\- Bien, entre, Nishibi !

La jeune femme tenait entre ses mains une feuille avec d'innombrables croquis et les montra tous à l'Hokage et Ino.

\- A peu près 1m65, fine, élancée, yeux verts ou bleus, poitrine de taille moyenne, peau assez pâle, mains fines,… c'est à peu près tout ce que j'ai pu découvrir du haut de mon arbre. Toutefois, j'ai cru apercevoir une mèche de cheveux roux, blonds, ou alors tournant vers le rouge pâle. Peut-être même rose, je ne sais pas. Mais c'était très loin et avec la lumière on aurait plus dit que c'était une mèche d'un blond roux.

\- C'est bizarre, ça ne me dit rien… soupira Tsunade, confuse, la seule fille aux cheveux roses du village c'est Sakura et sa poitrine était loin d'être de taille moyenne et c'est impossible que ce soit elle…

\- Cela fait quand même six mois, non ?

\- En effet, mais je refuse de croire à cette hypothèse. Sakura ne nous aurait jamais trahit…

\- C'est vous qui savez, après tout, Hokage-sama…

La vielle Hokage observa à travers sa grande fenêtre, perdue dans ses pensées. Le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, il se faisait tard. Une bonne nuit de sommeil l'attendait. La nuit porte conseil, disait-on… pourquoi pas ?

* * *

Naruto observait la petite fenêtre de son appartement de ses grands yeux bleus comme le ciel nocturne. Les étoiles se montraient peu à peu et le soleil était presque couché. Il était de retour depuis quelques heures mais n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il était entré dans son appartement. Un grand vide emplissait son cœur et il souffrait en pensant à sa douce amie, cette Sakura qui avait su le faire sourire tant de fois. Il observa longuement les étoiles scintillantes qui le faisait tant rêver, si longtemps qu'il ne vit pas le temps passer. C'était si joli, des étoiles…

Mais le visage de Sakura ne cessait de se dessiner, là, sous ses yeux, parmi les milliers d'étoiles. Belle, magnifique. Sakura était toujours aussi radieuse malgré tout. Elle gardait le sourire, là-haut. Pourquoi n'en ferait-il pas de même ? C'était peut-être ce qu'elle souhaitait, elle qui devait être seule face aux étoiles, comme lui.

Seuls mais si proches.

Son amour pour Sakura n'en était que centuplé.

* * *

 _Bouhhh la fin de se chapitre est trop triste, même si je ne suis pas une grande fan du personnage Naruto en lui-même il me fait trop de peine dans ce chapitre._

 _Mais je dois avouer que si je ne savais pas la suite moi aussi je serais perdu._

 _Alors comment Sakura peut autant avoir changé ? Quelqu'un aurait des suppositions ? A vos claviers !_


	12. Chapter 12- Sakura, nuke-nin de rang S

_Dans ce chapitre, il y aura un petit rapprochement entre nos deux personnages préférés, mais se sera infime. Dans peu de temps, l'histoire fera un grand virage car elle commence à être un peu répétitive. Alors continué de lire et bonne lecture._

 _ **Chapitre 12 : Haruno Sakura, nuke-nin de rang S.**_

\- Dites-moi, Itachi-san… comment peut-on choisir cette vie ?

Le nuke-nin de Konoha détourna les yeux et soupira. Sakura avait un don pour poser les questions les plus compliquées.

\- Je n'ai rien choisi, Sakura. C'est un peu comme le destin…

\- Le destin ?

Elle l'observa un moment, incrédule. Ses yeux scrutaient l'obscurité à la recherche d'une quelconque émotion, d'un mouvement, mais rien. Son coéquipier gardait un silence macabre, les yeux fixés dans les siens.

\- Si tu ne comprends pas cela… tu es encore aussi immature qu'avant, déclara-t-il froidement.

\- Non, je crois comprendre. Konan-san, elle aussi, parlait du destin…

Itachi acquiesça.

\- C'est d'ailleurs un peu le destin qui, toit aussi, t'as emmenée dans l'organisation. Tous les membres d'Akatsuki ont une raison d'être, mais ne veulent pas nécessairement être ici. Tu es désormais membre à part entière, toi aussi, et j'en suis désolé.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, je comprends tout. C'est comme ce qui est arrivé à mes amis… à… Sasuke… à Naruto. Le destin, c'est ça ? Mais il n'y aurait pas moyen de le… contrer ?

\- Le vie est quelque chose qu'on ne choisit pas, mais contrer le destin… peut-être. Mais pour cela, les gens doivent changer.

Les paroles d'Itachis s'égarèrent dans la nuit. La lune, pleine et ronde, brillait de mille feux et Sakura songea longuement. Il est vrai que si les gens avaient été différents, Naruto, n'aurait pas été détesté. Mais Sasuke… et lui, cela y aurait-il changé quelques choses ? Mais l'air sérieux de l'uchiwa la fit douter et, la vraie, elle douta. Elle se surprit même à éprouver de la sympathie envers tous ses criminels dont elle faisait désormais partie. Ses yeux, tels deux émeraudes scintillantes, s'attardèrent sur la bague rose qui était fixée à un de ses doigts. Finement cisemée d'argent et fournie d'une pierre précieuse d'un rose irréel, elle était magnifique et effrayante à la fois. Elle dégageait une aura surpuissante et la liait à l'Akatsuki jusqu'à la mort.

\- Oh, un message, murmura Itachi.

En effet, une étrange sensation parcourut son esprit. Elle sentit que ses pieds ne touchaient plus terre et que, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire, son esprit s'envolait. Quand elle ouvrit ses yeux dans un battement de paupière troublée, elle se retrouva dans la grotte lugubre qui servait de repaire à l'Akatsuki. Enveloppée d'un halo multicolore, elle se retrouvait en compagnie de tous les membres de l'organisation.

\- Bienvenue à tous, s'exclama le chef, Pein, d'une voix forte. Itachi, comment ta mission avance-t-elle ?

\- Bien, répondit-il simplement. Nous avons terminé. Il y avait de nombreux anbus aux frontières mais nous les avons tous éliminés.

« Nous ? » pensa soudainement Sakura, sous le choc. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait ! Elle était bien trop faible…

\- A part les anbus, le jinchuurki de Kyuubi s'est-il montré ?

\- Non, fit-il d'une voix claire et nette.

Sakura resta muette de surprise, complètement hébétée. Non seulement il avait attribué le mérite de la mission à leur travail d'équipe mais… en plus… il n'avait pas parlé de Naruto ? Quel homme étrange. Mais elle sentit son cœur battra à nouveau et esquissa un faible sourire de remerciement derrière sa cape aux nuages rouges, toujours de ce halo luminescent.

\- Deidara, et ta mission de capture du jinchuuriki de Suna ? Et Sasori ?

\- Hum… quelques complications, mais rien de grave… s'expliqua maladroitement le jeune blond, un peu irrité.

\- Disons simplement qu'il a failli se faire tuer par des chuunins de Konoha, rien que ça, soupira un jeune homme aux cheveux rougeâtres d'une voix froide.

\- Mais… hum… ils étaient dix ! Et puis tu ne m'as pas aidé, Sasori-sama !

\- Taisez-vous, fit le chef. Itachi, dans combien de temps seras-tu de retour ?

\- Une journée, pas plus.

\- Bien, Deidara, je t'ordonne de revenir au repaire et d'abandonner la mission. Sakura te soigneras.

\- … Mais… ! Hm ! Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas Sakura-chan mais…

\- Les marques de formalités ce n'est pas juste pour les enfants, Deidara, le sermonna Pein.

\- Hum… oui, comprit, je reviens au repaire, marmonna-t-il à contre cœur, ne voulant pas se lancer dans une négociation sans fin sur les marques de formalités, chose qu'il faisait déjà souvent.

Le jeune blond soupira de sa voix irrité et disparut sous les yeux des autres membres d'Akatsuki. Visiblement, il ne voulait plus avoir à leur parler pendant quelques heures, au moins. Sasori s'excusa et coupa la conversation à son tour, faisant disparaître son hologramme multicolore. Sakura était surprise de voir le fonctionnement de cette organisation. Visiblement, ce n'était pas aussi strict qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Mais après tout, face à tous les criminels de l'organisation, que pouvait bien faire le chef ? Ce n'étaient pas de simple shinobis, quand même…

\- Je t'attendais au repaire dans 24 heures, Sakura, dit soudainement la jeune femme de l'Akatsuki.

\- O… oui, merci, bégaya Sakura, troublée qu'on lui adresse finalement la parole.

Quelques hologrammes se dissipèrent, mettant fin à la conversation. Itachi lui fit signe de faire de même et il disparut à son tour.

\- Tu ne sais pas comment disparaitre, Sakura ?

\- Désolé, Konan-san…

\- Ne t'excuse pas, on est tous passés par là ! Imagine simplement le lieu où tu étais, avant, et ton âme va y retourner. Bonne chance.

Elles étaient à présent seules dans la grande salle de pierre. Sakura fit un sourire de remerciement à la jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés et ré-ouvrit les yeux sur l'endroit où elle était précédemment. Itachi l'y attendait, dos à un grand arbre. Elle avait réussi. Ce n'était pas si difficile, finalement.

\- Prête à repartir, Sakura ?

Sakura acquiesça, plus prête que jamais. Elle avait hâte de revoir Konan et cette mission la lassait. Itachi s'élança dans la forêt obscure et Sakura le suivit, un sourire amer sur les lèvres. Elle s'écoeurait elle-même en voyant sa facilité à s'habituer à cet environnement. Certes, cela faisait peut-être six mois, maintenant, mais… elle agissait comme une traitresse. Une vraie kunoichi de Konoha aurait tout fait pour partir, allant jusqu'à mourir pour ne rien révéler. Mais chose certaine, elle désirait retourner à Konoha malgré tout. Ses amis lui manquaient cruellement.

* * *

Deidara se releva, une moue boudeuse fixée sur le visage, ses cheveux blonds en bataille à cause du combat précédent. Il avait réussi à repousser les chuunins, mais, malgré qu'il déteste ça plus que tout, il devait s'enfuir. Fuir ! Quelle blague ! La fuite, c'était pour les fillettes !

\- Hm ! Sasori-sempai, t'aurait dut te la fermer, pour une fois !

\- Je n'ai dit que la vérité, Deidara, fit-il de sa voix terne et froide. Et puis cette mission ne menait à rien. Rentrons.

Deidara grogna de mécontentement et balança un oiseau explosif sur son sempai, qui l'évita sans trop de difficultés.

\- Et puis tu avais hâte de revoir la nouvelle recrue, cette Sakura, non ?

\- Mais comment… ?!

\- Tu es trop prévisible, Deidara. Même un aveugle pourrait le voir.

\- … Hm, marmona-t-il, énervé. Mais comprend moi un peu, sempai ! Une femme ! Y'en a jamais eu dans l'Akatsuki à part Konan, mais elle fait trop peur…

\- Non, je ne comprends pas. C'est ton problème, pas le mien, je ne veux pas servir de confident pour tes problèmes de cœur ! Nous sommes à trois heures du repaire. Si nous partons maintenant, avec une pause à chaque heure, nous allons y être dans quatre heures et tu pourras attendre ta douce Sakura-chan dans le lit de l'infirmerie, fit-il de sa voix froide.

Deidara rougit sous la remarque et balança trois autres oiseaux explosifs, énervé.

\- Si c'est comme ça, je m'en vais, hm !

L'oiseau prit son envol, et, sous le regard toujours aussi vide du marionnettiste, il s'envola en direction du repaire. Sasori s'élança à son tour vers le village de la pluie, peu surprit de la réaction de son partenaire.

Prévisible, comme toujours.

* * *

\- Où est-il ?!

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds comme le sable et aux verts comme l'émeraude, entourée d'une dizaine de personnes, cherchait activement le nuke-nin qu'ils avaient failli tuer.

\- Shikamaru ! Cherche, imbécile ! Il a Gaara ! Mon frère ! Le Kazekage ! Le jinchuuriki ! S'écria-t-elle, complètement hors d'elle.

\- Je cherche ! Femme galère ! Cesse de trouver plein de synonymes pur Gaara !

Une jeune femme svelte, cheveux noirs comme la nuit, observait activement les alentours. Héritière du clan Hyuuga, elle utilisait son don héréditaire pour retrouver le nuke-nin d'Iwa. Peu affectée par les crises fréquentes de Témari et de Shikamaru, elle perdait peu à peu espoir de retrouver la trace d'Akatsuki. Elle se surprit à songer à Naruto, rougissante et hébétée. Il lui manquait tellement !

\- Hinata, s'écria Tenten. Tu vois quelque chose ?

\- Non. Désolé… il est partit, fit-elle timidement, honteuse d'annoncer une telle nouvelle.

\- MAIS MERDE ! S'écria Temari, crispée par la rage. NOUS DEVONS RETROUVER GAARA ! PAR OU SONT-ILS ALLES ?!

\- Calme-toi, Te… Temari, bégaya Hinata. Je crois qu'ils sont partis vers le Nord… mais je ne sais pas…

\- Peut-être un piège ? remarqua Neji.

* * *

\- Déjà de retour ? fit Konan, légèrement surprise.

\- Oui.

Itachi et Sakura se tenaient devant elle, légèrement épuisés par la course mais en pleine forme. Elle acquiesça et prit la main de Sakura.

\- Bien. Viens avec moi, Sakura. Itachi, Pein t'appelle à la salle de rencontre, c'est urgent.

Itachi se dirigea vers la grande salle de pierre tandis que Sakura suivait la jeune femme aux yeux mordorés dans les couloirs inhospitaliers du château d'acier et de fer. Elles débouchèrent dans une petite salle pourvue de trois lits. Deidara, le blond que Sakura avait soigné dans ses premiers jours, était profondément endormi.

\- Ce n'est rien de grave, mais vaut mieux prévenir que guérir. Je vais rester avec toi pour voir comment tu procèdes et après nous irons dans la salle de rencontre car Pein nous-y attend.

Sakura acquiesça et s'approcha du jeune homme. Elle souleva la couverture et observa, tâtant certains muscles et os, soignant les blessures mineures. En seulement quelques secondes et fit son rapport.

\- Le bras droit est cassé, sa cheville gauche est en mauvais état et il est très affaibli. Mais rien de grave, termina-t-elle avec un petit sourire soulagé. Ce n'est rien comparé à la première fois…

\- C'est vraiment impressionnant, tout ce que tu peux faire, Sakura… souffla Konan, impressionnée.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses entreprit de soigner la cheville du blessé. En trente minutes, c'était plus stable et elle s'attaqua au bras droit. Mais au bout d'une heure les os n'étaient toujours pas réparés et, ne voulant pas faire attendre davantage le chef, elle utilisa des bandages pour soutenir le bras cassé et se releva.

\- Son état est stable mais je crois que faire attendre davantage le chef serait un peu impoli, s'excusa l'Haruno.

\- En effet, rétorqua Konan, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Pein est plutôt impatient, quand il veut…

Elle sortir de l'infirmerie, Sakura sur les talons, et déboucha finalement sur la grande salle de rencontre. Tous les membres, sans exceptions, étaient là et un grand halo luminescent formant une bulle était formé au milieu de la pièce. Les hurlements de souffrance déchirants firent reculer Sakura.

\- Ils font l'extraction du Bijuu, rien de bien grave.

\- Bijuu ?...

\- Un démon à queues.

Le chef se retourna en entendant la voix de Konan.

\- Deidara est déjà guéri ?...

\- Presque, mais Sakura ne voulait pas arriver trop tard.

\- Bien. Nous avons presque terminé, tu veux bien t'éloigner un peu avec Sakura ? Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle a envie de voir ça. Après tout, son ami est le jinchuriki de Kyuubi…

\- … Vraiment ? Oh, désolé Sakura… je ne savais pas. J'y vais ! Appelez-moi quand c'est fini.

\- En attendant, tu veux bien entrainer Sakura ? proposa Pein.

Konan acquiesça, satisfaite par la proposition, tandis que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses comme les cerisiers étaient d'effroi et avait envie de s'enfuir. Les cris s'intensifiaient au fil du temps. Comment pouvaient-ils faire quelque chose d'aussi odieux ? La jeune kunoichi tomba sur le sol, genoux contre terre, tandis que les membres de l'organisation criminelle poursuivaient l'extraction du Bijuu sans la remarquer le moins du monde.

\- Sakura, ne sois pas si horrifiée… c'est… c'est normal… tenta Konan.

-N'essaie pas, Konan. Elle ne peut pas comprendre. Eloigne-là plutôt d'ici, recommanda le chef, un grand homme roux au visage percé de piercing.

Konan prit un air sérieux et prit la nouvelle recrue par la main. Elle l'éloigna difficilement de la scène, la pauvre étant figée de peur.

\- Pourquoi… murmura-t-elle si bas que seule Konan l'entendit.

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas immédiatement, l'entrainant dans une salle de combat, visiblement troublée.

\- Un jour tu comprendras… murmura-t-elle tristement.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous, cela… pourquoi… pourquoi ?!

\- C'est… une nécessité. Pour la paix.

Mais les larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de Sakura et elle repoussa Konan. La crise de larmes dura de longues minutes, Konan étant prise de remords et Sakura se demandant comment les gens qu'elle avait appris à apprécier pouvaient se montrer aussi inhumains. Son corps était agité de soubresauts dû aux larmes et elle avait le visage rougi par l'émotion. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi trahie. Ses longs cheveux lui arrivant désormais jusqu'au bas du dos retombaient sur son visage aux traits fins et elle contrôlait avec peine la rage qu'elle contenait.

\- Tape-moi. Vas-y, Sakura, si tu crois que ça va t'aider… pour me faire pardonner, tape-moi autant que tu le veux, fit-elle d'une voix forte, sans hésitation.

La kunoichi se relava, tremblante de rage et, sans hésiter, elle frappa d'un coup de poing magistrale la frêle fleur de l'Akatsuki. Konan gisait, dos contre un mur craquelé, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Son visage n'avait pas changé d'émotion, elle gardait toujours ce faible sourire triste. Protéger ses idéaux, sa vision de vois les choses, tout cela était très important pour elle. Elle était prête à faire n'importe quoi. Son visage si pâle le paraissait encore plus, un mince filet de sang rouge écarlate coulant de ses lèvres. Elle se releva fièrement, prête à prendre les coups, tandis que Sakura l'observait, étonnée. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses, le regard vague, semblait toutefois reprendre conscience de la situation. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

\- Konan-san je… je suis désolée ! J'étais s en colère, je ne contrôle pas très bien mes émotions !

\- C'est moi qui suis désolée, Sakura, car je… je ne pourrais jamais… jamais… arrêter tout cela. Je… je l'aime trop. Et je crois en lui.

Mais Sakura serra la jeune femme aux yeux mordorés dans ses bras, toujours en larmes. Elle appréciait énormément Konan et, malgré qu'elle ne comprenne pas les intentions d'Akatsuki, savait qu'ils le faisaient pour quelque chose de bien. Elle remerciait le ciel de lui avoir permis de tomber sur quelqu'un comme Konan un ange, en quelque sorte.

\- Je ne comprends pas très bien mais… je sais que vous avez vos raisons… je sais que vous n'êtes pas ici pour faire le mal, non ?

\- … Oui… peut-être pas tous mais… nous, nous voulons la paix…

\- Naruto aussi… mon ami… lui aussi, il désire la paix…

La paix.

A tous prix.

Pour nos enfants, petits-enfants, et bien plus. Une paix mondiale.

La paix de Jiraya-sensei.

* * *

 _Et voilà une amitié entre Konan et Sakura peu commune._

 _Et un Itachi qui n'est pas comme on peut l'imaginer. Que cache-t-il donc._

 _Pour le savoir venez lire la suite._


	13. Chapter 13 - Redevenir comme avant !

_Avant de commencer ce chapitre je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent mon histoire et la suive._

 _ **Chapitre 13 : Et si tout redevenais comme avant ?**_

Il l'observait vaguement, presque sans intérêt. Non pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, au contraire il l'appréciait peut-être un peu trop, mais les révélations de son chef avaient été quelque peu choquantes. Son esprit était constamment habité d'un voile troublé. De la peur ? Non, Uchiwa Itachi n'avait plus peur, et ce depuis bien longtemps. Mais quoi alors ?

Il lui avait parlé du besoin extrême d'extraire le Bijuu d'Uzumaki Naruto. C'était vital, disait-il. Mais que penserais Sakura ? Elle allait certainement s'interposer et lui-même ne voulait pas faire de mal au gamin. C'était pour Madara, parce que « cet homme », ou plutôt… « ce monstre » faisait des caprices. Il vieillissait, et savait que pour ne pas vieillir, il lui fallait Kyuubi. Les autres Bijuus ne servaient qu'à ralentir le processus.

\- Itachi ? dit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

Il se tourna vers elle, mais ne répondit pas. Comment lui expliquer ?

\- Konan-san m'a expliqué que le but était la paix… toi aussi, c'est ce pour quoi tu œuvre, non ?

\- Oui.

Un simple oui, sans émotion.

Et Sakura cessa de parler.

\- Tu sais,… commença Itachi, Pein m'a parlé de notre nouvelle mission.

La jeune femme le fixait avec interrogation. « Et c'est quoi ? », demanda-t-elle.

\- Bon alors, je tiens à te dire que nous n'avons pas le choix. Je n'ai pas accepté, c'était un ordre… Silence, lui dit-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à interrompre. .

\- Nous devons extraire le Bijuu d'Uzu-

\- QUOI ?! Le coupa-t-elle.

Itachi se massa les oreilles. Il se doutait bien qu'elle allait réagir comme ça.

\- C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! Naruto, Naruto… c'est mon ami ! Mon meilleur ami ! Il a des rêves, IL DESIRE LA PAIX… lui aussi…

\- Ce sont les ordres du chef. J'aime bien ce gamin moi aussi, mais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car il para un coup de poing féroce de la part de sa coéquipière. Il baissa les yeux, visiblement désolé.

La fleur s'écroula sur le sol.

\- Bien… je… je comprends, fit-elle en détournant la tête, probablement pour qu'il ne voie pas ses larmes, et quand partons nous ?

\- Maintenant, mais je veux bien te laisser un moment pour reprendre tes esprits.

\- Non merci, allons-y.

Itachi resta bouche-bé. C'est fou ce qu'elle avait changé, en une année. Auparavant faible, pleurnicharde et irréfléchie, la voilà forte, mature et réfléchie. C'était l'Akatsuki qui l'avait changée à ce point ? Non, impossible. Quoi alors ?

Elle se leva, prit des armes, des médicaments, et s'habilla de son ample cape.

\- Je suis prête.

\- Certaine ? Tu sais, tu peux…

\- Non, vraiment. Allons-y.

Le voyage dura une semaine, peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Le temps était assez pluvieux, tant au Nord qu'au Sud, tant à l'Est qu'à l'Ouest. Les nuits étaient bien sombres, sans lune. Itachi était inquiet pour Sakura, et ce même s'il ne le montrait pas. La jeune kunoichi ne montrait aucune émotion. Elle parlait peu, observait souvent le paysage, le regard vague.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Puis vint le jour où la frontière du pays du feu apparût à leurs yeux. Les deux ninjas recherchés se transformèrent en une autre personne pour passe inaperçus. Bien sûr, cela n'allait pas les aider à entrer dans Konoha, mais c'était fort utile pour traverser la forêt.

Et vint le moment tant redouté.

Dans la forêt, en pleine mission de repérage, une jeune brune perfectionnait ses techniques. Elle repéra le chakra redoutable des deux ninjas. Aucun doute, c'était des gens surpuissants. Il fallait alerter le village !

Une petite escouade arriva donc sans se faire attendre.

Ils firent face à nos deux héros, légèrement surpris. Ils s'étaient déjà vus, oh oui. Il s'agissait bien de la mystérieuse kunoichi d'Akatsuki. Celle qui leur avait échappé.

La magnifique femme resta un instant immobile, hésitante. Elle voulut enlever son chapeau, mais son partenaire, la retint.

\- Nous désirons voir Naruto Uzumaki. Maintenant, fit celui-ci.

\- Hors de question ! Nous devons premièrement savoir votre identité, dit-il en regardant la mystérieuse déserteuse.

Alors, à la plus grande surprise de tous, elle enleva son chapeau et fixa froidement les gamins qui l'entouraient. Ses longs cheveux roses tombaient en cascade jusqu'à ses reins, son visage s'était affiné. Elle avait changé, mais ses anciens camarades ne furent pas dupes.

C'était Sakura Haruno.

La déserteuse fit quelques pas en direction des shinobis. L'un d'eux s'avança.

Ino…

\- Mais pourquoi ?! s'écria-t-elle en serrant les poings, au bord des larmes.

\- Il y a une chose que vous, shinobis de Konoha, ne comprendrez jamais. Mais cela je ne peux pas vous l'expliquez, vous ne comprendrez pas… dites à Naruto de venir.

Ils lui lancèrent un regard hostile. Elle n'était plus des leurs et elle se permettait de leur parler de haut ! Shikamaru s'avança.

\- Tu ne viens pas ici pour les mêmes raisons que ton coéquipier, je me trompe ? Bien, je te laisse voir Naruto. Mais tu viens seule !

Des cris d'indignations furent poussés par les shinobis. Shikamaru était peut-être intelligent, mais de là à faire confiance à une déserteuse, c'était hors de question !

Le génie ignora les plaintes et menotta l'ex-kunoichi du village caché des feuilles. Il savait que cette petite protection ne servait à rien contre ses pouvoirs, bien sûr, mais c'était symbolique. Elle le laissa faire.

\- Uchiwa Itachi, si tu bouges d'ici, si tu pars, si tu blesses mes amis, l'Hkage va tuer Sakura. Tu ne voudrais pas que cela arrive, non ?

Sans attendre de réponse, avec un grand sang-froid, le Nara partit en direction du village en compagnie de la jeune femme. Il fut surprit de voir qu'elle était encore plus talentueuse qu'il avait imaginé. Elle se déplaçait rapidement, comme porté par le vent. Ça avait quelque chose de mystérieux et de poétique. Comment avait-elle pu progresser d'une telle façon ? Il se doutait bien qu'elle pourrait le tuer, si elle en avait envie. Mais il était bel et bien certain qu'elle n'oserait jamais un tel geste. Au fond de cette jeune femme froide, il y avait toujours cette petite fille appelée « grand front ». Avant d'entrer au village, Shikamaru l'aida à enlever sa cape. Il ne fallait pas alerter les villageois pour rien.

Quand Sakura se présenta devant l'Hokage, il y eut un moment de silence. La vieille Hokage resta muette un long moment, puis déclara :

\- Alors toutes mes recherches étaient en réalité inutiles ? J'ai fait toutes ces nuits blanches pour rien… ? Je n'ai qu'une chose à te dire tu ferais mieux d'avoir une bonne raison, Sakura, où je vais te faire subir le même sort que tous les déserteurs. La mort.

\- Je n'ai pas d'excuses à faire. J'ai compris de nombreuses choses grâce à eux. Tout le monde désire la paix, et pour avoir la paix j'ai des informations à vous révéler.

Mais une grande douleur la prit, pourtant personne n'avait fait un quelconque jutsu. L'Hokage se leva brusquement.

\- Qui a osé lui faire ça ?!

Dans le bureau, il n'y avait que trois anbus en plus de l'Hokage. Chacun le jura sur l'honneur. La bague de la kunochi brilla. La voix de Madara résonna dans sa tête

« Je sais ce que tu voulais dire, pauvre idiote. Ne dis rien où je vais te faire souffrir de plus en plus chaque seconde sans t'achever… »

\- C'est… un jutsu… de contrôle… c'est…

Elle sentit une épée transpercer son dos. Le sang, lui, bien réel, coula sur le sol. L'Hokage courut vers elle et entreprit les soins médicaux, toute affolée. La pauvre femme ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était évident que l'Akatsuki avait trouvé un moyen de contrôler la kunoichi grâce à cette bague, mais comment l'annuler ?! Désespérée, comme une petite fille qui ne comprend pas ce qui se passe, elle tira sur la bague. Inutile, celle-ci ne bougea pas.

\- Sakura, Sakura… Sakura, répond moi, Sakura… !

La kunoichi avait les yeux fermés. Elle respirait toujours, mais faiblement.

\- EMENNEZ SAKURA A L'HÔPITAL !

* * *

Dos contre l'arbre, le ténébreux affichait une mine des plus sombres. Il savait depuis le début que ça partenaire voulait en finir. Qu'elle voulait se débarrasser de Madara. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien fait ? Parce qu'elle ne l'aurait pas écouté.

Comme il s'y attendait, le Nara revint légèrement troublé.

\- Sakura est à l'hôpital, tu vas devoir venir avec nous de force. Pour un interrogatoire.

Tous les shinobis se placèrent en position d'attaque. Ils l'encerclèrent.

\- Viens où tu ne la reverras plus jamais.

\- Je ne la reverrais plus jamais si vous continuez à lui poser des questions, si vous la poussez à bout. Je suis prêt à vous fournir les informations nécessaires, et ce sans interrogatoire. Par contre, sachez que si vous désirez me forcer à venir dans votre village, vous n'y arriverez pas. Alors ?

\- Bien, fit Shikamaru à contrecœur. Si tes informations s'avèrent inutiles, fausses, ou même dangereuses, tu sais ce qui arrivera à Sakura, non ?

L'Uchiwa ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

\- La bague que tous les membres d'Akatsuki porte a une fonction symbolique, du moins à la base. Ce que les autres membres ne savent pas, c'est qu'elle permet à Madara d'espionner tous leurs faits et gestes. En tout temps. Moi, cela fait bien longtemps que j'ai trouvé le moyen de détruire le pouvoir de cette bague maudite, mais je ne suis pas le seul. Sakura n'est pas au courant.

\- Et ?

\- Son but premier en venant ici, comme je l'avais deviné, était de fournir au village les informations nécessaires pour tuer Madara, ou du moins l'affaiblir. Toutefois…

\- Madara ne voudra pas la laisser faire, je me trompe ?

\- Non, c'est bien le cas. Il a même déjà commencé, et elle doit être à présent dans un profond genjutsu.

\- Comment faire pour l'aider ?

\- Ne lui posez aucune question, bandez lui les yeux. Madara peut voir à travers de ceux-ci. Pour la bague, demandez à un membre de la famille Hyuuga de l'observer. S'il est très puissant, il devrait pouvoir déceler le problème. Pour l'enlever, plus de dix membres de cette famille pourraient être nécessaires… pour la suite…

Il prit un moment de silence, puis acquiesça, comme s'il répondait à une question qu'il se posait.

\- Ne lui parlez plus de l'Akatsuki, ne la laissez plus partir en dehors du village pour les mois à suivre. Vérifiez si Madara a encore une influence sur elle. Moi, pour ma part, je vais aller m'exiler dans une forêt loin d'ici. Si je reviens à l'Akatsuki, je risque de me faire tuer. Ne lui parlez pas de moi, ni de ce que je vous ai dit. Je vous fais confiance pour la suite.

Les paroles du déserteur laissèrent muets tous les shinobis. Y compris Shikamaru. Il avait effectivement deviné les sentiments que le nuke-nin avait pour Sakura, mais qu'il fasse preuve d'une si grande maturité l'étonna.

\- Bien.

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux, fixa le plafond. Il était vert, la tapisserie fleurie était telle qu'elle avait toujours été, si bien qu'elle se demanda si tout n'avait été qu'un rêve éphémère. Sa tante, à son chevet, observait sa nièce presque adulte. Des rides d'inquiétudes avaient apparues autour de ses yeux bleus. Ceux-ci avaient même pris une teinte grise, comme si des nuages les avaient tapissés.

\- Sakura…

Sa tante posa un petit bouillon sur sa table de chevet.

\- Ne me fais plus peur comme ça, ma chérie, dit la pauvre femme au bord des larmes.

La jeune adulte fixa son bouillon sans répondre. Dans sa tête, des milliards de questions lui apparaissaient soudainement. Les plus évidentes concernaient, bien sûr, Itachi. Il était passé, en un an et demi, d'ennemi à ami. Qu'était-il devenu ? Elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

\- Tu sembles bien pâle, souligna-t-elle. Allez, bois ce petit bouillon ! Tu iras mieux…

Mais sa nièce lui tourna le dos. Elle n'avait pas faim.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Sakura.

\- Je…

Sa tante ne savait pas quoi répondre. On lui avait simplement dit que sa nièce avait été retrouvée inconsciente dans la forêt, mais cela ne lui paraissait pas véridique.

\- On m'a dit que… tu avais été trouvée inconsciente dans la forêt.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. La tante, un peu anxieuse, se précipita pour l'ouvrir.

\- Oui, oui ! J'arrive !

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme blond qu'elle connaissait de vue. C'était un jeune excentrique qui désirait devenir Hokage. Mais quel homme ! Il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'était un gamin irritant, mais il était de toute évidence devenu un tombeur malgré lui. Et il n'y avait pas qu'Hinata Hyuuga qui l'avait remarqué ! Oui bon, la tante de Sakura adorait regarder les gens. Elle les observait tout le temps, au point où elle croyait presque les connaître.

\- Oh, entrez !

\- Merci. Où est-elle ?

\- Dans sa chambre au deuxième étage.

Le jeune homme monta l'étage à une vitesse folle. Il n'y croyait pas. Sakura était de retour ! En entrant dans la pièce, il fut subjugué. La kunoichi était de dos, mais on pouvait deviner ses courbes sous la couverture mince qui la recouvrait. Elle n'avait pas grandi, non, mais était devenue une femme. Personne ne pouvait le nier. Quand celle-ci se retourna, il rougit et baissa les yeux.

\- Naruto… ?

* * *

 _Ne m'assassinez pas !_

 _Je dois avouer que notre Itachi amoureux et protecteur est assez mignon._

 _Mais qu'en est-il de Sakura ? Finira-t-elle par tomber amoureuse de notre beau ténébreux ?_

 _On verra se qu'il se passera par la suite )_


	14. Chapter 14 - Cruauté de l'amour

_**Chapitre 14 : Cruauté de l'amour.**_

\- Naruto… ?

\- Sakura… je…

Mais quelque chose avait changé dans le regard de la kunoichi. Ce côté innocent semblait absent, mais… il la trouvait tellement belle. C'était dément. Tellement fou qu'il en devenait aveugle.

Il prit place sur la chaise placée près du lit. Il ne pouvait pas se détacher de ses yeux, mis Sakura n'y fit pas attention.

\- Je t'en prie, dit moi ce qui s'est passé. Ma tante dit qu'on m'a retrouvée dans la forêt, mais je n'y crois pas !

\- …. Désolé mais je n'en sais rien…

Alors Sakura se leva, mais fut prise de vertiges. Son ami la rattrapa.

\- Ne te force pas ! s'écria-t-il, alarmé.

\- Mais je veux savoir… murmura-t-elle, le cœur serré. Ma bague… ma bague, où est-elle ?

\- Quelle bague ?

Naruto se devait de mentir par ordre de Shikamaru. Il savait la vérité, oh oui, trop d'ailleurs, mais ça lui faisait trop mal.

\- Elle était rose, avec le kanji cerisier…

Puis, en touchant ses doigts, elle sentit une bague. Elle était différente.

\- Tu avais bien une bague, mais pas comme tu le dis…

Elle observa sa main. Une bague faite d'un métal presque translucide avec au centre une pierre rouge. Un rubis.

\- Je… je ne l'avais jamais vue.

\- Les médecins l'ont trouvée dans ta poche, ta tante a probablement voulu te la mettre. Tu ne sais vraiment pas d'où elle viendrait ?

\- Non…

Sakura fixa intensément la bague. Elle était magnifique. Une douce énergie s'en émanait…

\- Naruto.

\- Oui ?

\- Pas la peine de mentir. Où est Itachi ?

Le jinchuuriki se leva à contrecœur. Il lança un regard désolé à son amie.

\- Sakura, je suis désolé. Il l'a été interdit de te dire toute information de ce genre…

Mal à l'aise, car c'était contre ses principes, il quitta la pièce en silence.

* * *

La jeune femme se retrouva à l'hôpital. Non pas pour ses blessures, elles guérissaient vite, mais sa tante avait insisté pour qu'elle subisse une analyse de ses capacités de ninja, pour qu'ensuite elle puisse reprendre les missions. Hinata, Naruto et Ino avaient voulu venir.

La brune était gênée, elle lui parlait peu et baissait les yeux. Ino, quant à elle, observait son amie avec méfiance.

\- Haruno Sakura, c'est à vous.

Sakura entra, suivie de peu par les trois shinobis. Elle n'avait jamais vu une telle salle et devina sans peine que c'était une nouveauté dans l'hôpital. Une grande salle blanche, de forme cubique, avec de nombreuses machines faites d'un métal qu'elle reconnût : le même métal dans lequel avait été forgée sa bague !

Spécialement c'était Shizune qui allait lui faire passer le test.

\- Place ta main sur cette plaque, dit-elle.

Sakura obéit et plaça sa fine main sur la froide plaque de métal translucide. Un écran s'alluma.

\- Voici la nouvelle invention du village, elle est encore en teste mais tout semble au point, ajouta-elle.

Sur l'écran, un semblant de diagramme à ligne brisée apparut.

\- Ce métal est encore récent, mais il capte le chakra. C'est tout bonnement génial ! Alors voilà, si tu observes l'écran, on peut voir que…

La jeune femme resta figée. Elle avait rarement vu quelque chose de semblable.

\- Hum, la maitrise de ton chakra est… comment dire… inattendue. Je dois aller consulter les experts, car ton cas est assez complexe. Attend-moi ici.

Shizune sortit de la pièce, un peu troublée, le pas pressé. Ino, qui avait reçu une formation sur cette nouvelle invention, observait le diagramme avec curiosité. Elle avait de la difficulté à comprendre, elle aussi, mais quelque chose était clair Sakura possédait une énergie unique, peut-être un don héréditaire caché depuis fort longtemps. Hinata, elle, observait le chakra de la jeune femme avec ses propres yeux et remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.

\- Sakura… ton chakra… balbutia la brune.

\- Oui ?

\- Je l'ai déjà vu auparavant… il y a quelques mois…

Sakura baissa les yeux, un peu nerveuse. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à tout expliquer. Les shinobis savaient vaguement l'histoire. Ils savaient que Sakura avaient été capturée, mais croyaient qu'elle avait été retrouvée dans la forêt.

Hinata, percevan le malaise, se tut en rougissant. Elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention, et encore moins quand elle causait un malaise chez les gens.

Heureusement, Shizune revint, coupant le malaise aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

\- Sakura, as-tu la connaissance d'un membre de ta famille avec des dons spéciaux ?

\- Des dons spéciaux ? Non…

\- Tout ici semble illustrer la présence d'un don héréditaire que tu posséderais. Pas un don visible, un don qui aurait été longtemps enfoui. Une capacité hors normes à contrôler le chakra.

\- Quoi… ? Attendez, je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre…

\- En gros, tu as un don héréditaire, mais un don héréditaire spécial. Il ne se manifeste pas d'une façon visible. Tes parents l'avaient probablement. Reste à voir si ton don se même aux autres du genre, ou qu'il est comme la simple couleur des yeux l'une ou l'autre.

Tous restèrent surpris, sauf Ino qui avait deviné.

\- Garde ceci secret. Il ne serait pas étonnant qu'Akatsuki l'aie deviné, mais au cas où…

\- Je comprends. Mais expliquez-moi ce qui m'est arrivé ! s'écria-t-elle, les nerfs à vif.

\- Menteuse ! Shizune, je sais très bien que c'est faux. Je me rappelle que j'étais avec Itachi !

La kunoichi lui lança un regard sombre et Sakura devina qu'elle venait de faire une erreur.

\- Oui, je sais cela, mais sais-tu ce que cela représente ? Être en compagnie d'un criminel ? Dans les mois à venir, nous allons t'empêcher de sortit du village. S'ils mettaient le doigt sur toi, qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient te faire ?

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant !

Sakura défia Shizune du regard.

\- Si, tu en es encore une. Aux yeux du village de Konoha, répliqua celle-ci, en colère.

Alors la jeune femme aux yeux verts prit une grande inspiration.

\- Laissez-moi partir. Maintenant.

Hinata recula brusquement. Elle voyait le dangereux chakra qui émanait du corps de la kunoichi. Mais il était trop tard.

Une rafale de chakra des plus puissantes souffla dans la pièce, déchirant papiers, tordant métal, brisant bois. L'Hyuuga se précipita devant ses amis, et plus particulièrement devant l'être qu'elle aimait. Il était difficile de survivre à une telle rafale d'énergie. La pauvre Haruno se déversait de toute sa rage, son énergie du désespoir. L'énergie la plus destructrice qui soit. Shizune se jeta sur elle pour la maitriser, mais se brûla. Elle cria de douleur.

Naruto, aveuglé par le souffle, ne put rien faire. Il tenta simplement de s'approcher de Sakura, il avait peur pour elle. Il craignait qu'elle ne se blesse elle-même.

\- Sakura ! Arrête ! s'écria-t-il.

Alors la jeune femme reprit peu à peu ses esprits et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il la serra dans ses bras, au bord des larmes. Il avait eu tellement peur. Il ne voulait pas la perdre, pas encore…

Hinata, au fond de la salle, observait la scène en spectatrice. Son visage était un peu brulé, ses vêtements avaient été déchirés par endroits. Elle avait un air piteux, mais Naruto ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Tout comme elle avait voulu le protéger, il avait voulu protéger Sakura.

Shizune prit le corps de la kunoichi dans ses bras et lança un regard d'excuse à Naruto. Visiblement, ils allaient devoir utiliser un contrôle mental.

\- Il n'y a vraiment aucune autre solution ? demande-t-il, abattu.

\- Désolé Naruto. Elle ne veut pas coopérer, c'est trop dangereux, murmura Shizune, attristée.

\- Mais à quoi pensera-t-elle, sous ce contrôle mental ? Pensera-t-elle à Sasuke ? Croira-t-elle encore qu'il est au village ?

\- Non, nous allons simplement ramener son esprit un an et demie en arrière. Avant la mission.

Le jinchuuriki en fut soulagé et remercia Shizune. Il sortit donc de la pièce dans le silence pesant. Ino lança un regard entendu à Shizune et elle congédia Hinata du regard. La brunette les remercia et courût rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait.

\- Ino, appelle ton père et ton oncle. Je vais avoir besoin d'eux.

\- Bien.

Ino alla chercher son père et son oncle en courant, sans s'arrêter.

« Désolé, Sakura. Je n'aurais jamais cru devoir en arriver là… »

* * *

Elle ouvrit ses yeux, tels deux billes de verre scintillant. On aurait dit une poupée sans émotions. Elle observa ses mains, toucha ses cheveux, puis lança un regard interrogatif à l'Hokage.

\- Vous dites que j'ai eu un malaise, mais… mes cheveux… ils sont si longs ! Mes mains sont si fines… c'est impossible, Hokage-sama.

\- Tu es restée dans le coma pendant un an et demie, fit gravement la vieille femme en baissant les yeux.

\- Vais-je recommencer les missions bientôt ?

\- Non, tu vas aider à l'hôpital, c'est plus sûr.

Sakura acquiesça dans un sourire. Après tout, les missions c'étaient si dangereux ! A l'hôpital elle allait enfin se sentir utile.

* * *

 _ **Mon esprit est si vide… je me sens morte.**_

 _ **Qui suis-je vraiment ? Ai-je le droit de penser ce que je veux ?**_

 _ **Suis-je manipulée ?**_

 _ **Mon cœur… me fait mal…**_

* * *

Dans un sourire, la kunoichi nouvellement promue infirmière banda le bras du shinobi.

\- Voilà ! Vous irez mieux dans quelques semaines.

\- Merci, dit-il en souriant. Quel est votre nom ?

\- Sakura.

\- Vous êtes vraiment belle, Sakura…

\- Merci, dit-elle, flattée.

* * *

 _ **Où suis-je ? Aidez-moi…**_

 _ **Laissez-moi sortir de cette prison indestructible…**_

 _ **Laissez-moi vivre !**_

* * *

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un petit cri de douleur. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal. C'était insupportable.

Pour oublier la douleur, elle plongea son regard dans l'infini du ciel. Elle pensa un peu à Sasuke, qui lui manquait. Elle pensa aussi à ses parents qui étaient morts depuis quelques années déjà.

\- Que m'arrive-t-il… ?

Puis son regard tomba sur une petite note sur le bord de la fenêtre de l'hôpital. Le papier était neuf.

' _Sakura,_

 _Tsunade veut que tu viennes t'entrainer avec elle'_

La jeune femme prit ses kunais, armes quelconques, médicaments et équipements. Sans se poser de questions, elle se dirigea vers le terrain d'entrainement. Naruto était là en compagnie de l'Hokage.

\- Sakuran pour reprendre la main j'aimerais que tu t'entraines avec Naruto.

\- Mais je viens de sortir de mon coma… vous êtes sûre ?

\- Oui.

Alors ils se positionnèrent face à face.

\- N'y vas pas trop fort souffla Sakura en rigolant nerveusement. Tu as eu un an et demi de plus que moi !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, rigola le blond et lui donnant une tape amicale sur la tête.

Enervée par cette marque d'affection un peu trop dégradante, elle lui donna un coup de poing pour commencer le combat. L'Uzumaki fut projeté à 5 mètres, il n'avait rien vu venir. Il se releva en courant et lança un rasengan sur la jeune femme, celle-ci l'esquiva et lui lança quelques attaques puissantes. Elle n'en revenait pas. D'où venait toute cette force ?

* * *

 _ **Libère-moi !**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas qu'une âme en cage…**_

 _ **Mon cœur saigne…**_

 _ **Pourquoi êtes-vous si inhumain ?...**_

* * *

Elle tomba à genoux en pressant ses mains contre son cœur. Elle cracha du sang.

\- Je… ne me sens pas bien…

* * *

 _ **Au secours !**_

 _ **J'ai mail…**_

* * *

L'Hokage examina son élève. Tout semblait normal

\- Etrange…

\- Vous savez, Hokage, mon cœur me fait mal… je me sens triste… pourtant, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

* * *

Il observait le ciel de ses yeux noirs d'encre. Elle lui manquait, c'était indéniable. Peut-être même plus que son jeune frère, Sasuke. C'était mystérieux, les sentiments humains. On pouvait croire tout connaître, alors qu'au final on n'en savait rien.

Il avait quitté Akatsuki depuis un mois déjà. Il se demandait comment allait Sakura.

Etait-elle heureuse ? Oh oui, sans doute. Après tout, elle était de retour chez elle, non ?

Et puis de toute façon il lui avait laissé une bague dégageant un chakra qu'elle seule pouvait sentir, un chakra spécial. Si elle voulait le contacter, il était certain qu'elle allait trouver le moyen.

Mais c'était impossible qu'elle le fasse.

Elle le détestait.

Mais lui… il l'aimait, juste un peu, mais elle lui manquait.

\- De toute façon, pour son bien, il vaut mieux qu'elle ne me revoie pas…

\- Oh oui, elle ne te reverra pas… car je vais t'éliminer avant.

Il se retourna, peu surprit.

\- Oh, petit frère. Ça fait longtemps.

\- Cesse de te moquer de moi. Cette fois je vais vraiment t'éliminer.

* * *

 _Alors, vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ?_

 _Est-ce que Sasuke arrivera à tuer son frère ou l'inverse ?_

 _A bientôt pour un nouveau numéro._


	15. Chapter 15 - Manque dans sa Vie

_Voici un mini chapitre par rapport aux autres._

 _ **Chapitre 15 : Quand on réalise que quelque chose manque dans sa vie.**_

Elle se promenait dans les paisibles rues de son village natal, un léger sourire aux lèvres et ses longs cheveux ondulant au vent. Habillée en civile, Haruno Sakura provenait du bureau de l'Hokage, où celle-ci l'avait soignée des effets secondaires de son long coma. En effet, ces terribles maux de tête n'étaient plus. Encore heureux !

Quand Naruto la vit approcher, il se jeta sur elle sans attendre.

\- Sakura-chan ! Alors ! Ça va mieux ?

\- Naruto ! s'exclama-t-elle, tout sourire. Oui, je vais mieux. Tu crois que je vais pouvoir recommencer les missions bientôt ?

Le visage de Naruto s'assombrit. Il tenta tout de même de garder le sourire.

\- Non… qui sait, tes maux de tête pourraient bien revenir !

\- Ah, je n'y avais pas pensé… tu as raison. Dans quelques mois alors ?

\- Hum, on… on verra. Tu demanderas à Tsunade, dit-il.

Tentant de changer de sujet, l'imprévisible shinobi prit solidement la main de son amie. Celle-ci n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'il était déjà en course, direction Ichiraku.

\- Naruto ! s'écria-t-elle, la voix coupée par le vent.

\- Tu verras ! Je sais quoi faire pour te remonter le moral ! s'écria-t-il.

Ils arrivèrent chez Ichiraku peu après, et Naruto commanda des ramens pour lui et Sakura.

\- M'sieur, je veux la version « de luxe » pour Sakura !

\- C'est parti !

Quand le délicieux bol, garni de ramens, de tranches de porc et d'innombrables ingrédients tous plus délicieux les uns que les autres arriva devant Sakura, celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de saliver.

\- Pourquoi la version « de luxe » ? demanda Sakura

\- Pour fêter ton réveil, voyons !

\- Oh… merci ! répondit-elle, tout sourire.

Naruto ne répondit pas et mangea son bol de ramens. Ses joues étaient rouges et il ne voulait pas que la kunoichi ne remarque.

Quand les deux eurent terminé, le jinchuuriki prit de nouveau la main de la jeune femme. Cette fois-ci, il lui banda les yeux. Elle protesta un peu au début, mais voyant que Naruto y tenait fermement, elle s'abandonna au jeu. Celle-ci la prit même sur ses épaules. Quand il la déposa finalement sur le sol, il lui débanda les yeux et tous deux admirèrent la magnifique vue nocturne de Konoha qu'on pouvait avoir d'en haut des têtes d'Hokage.

\- C'est vraiment magnifique ! s'exclama Sakura !

\- N'est-ce pas ? Héhé ! Rigola-t-il, les joues rougies.

\- Mais… hum… dis –moi, Naruto, ça ne ressemble pas un peu à un rendez-vous, toute cette mascarade ?

\- Ehhh… hum… peut-être… rigola-t-il.

Puis, il se reprit rapidement, très nerveusement.

\- Me frappe pas ! S'teplait ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Mais non… je ne vais pas te frapper.

\- Eh ?

Quand il réalisa soudainement que Sakura le serrait dans ses bras, il tomba des nues. Il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un tel évènement puisse se produire.

\- Sa… Sakura-chan ?

\- Oh… ah… je me suis emportée. Désolé. Je me sens un peu seules en ce moment, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi…

Alors que la jeune femme se détachait de son étreinte, il sentit l'urgence du moment et la ramena brusquement vers lui pour finalement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sakura le repoussa brusquement et il s'encastra joliment dans l'arbre le plus proche. La jeune femme se tenait droite, illuminée par les lumières de la ville et les millions d'étoile du ciel nocturne. Sur son visage, un air désolé, mais aussi décidé.

\- Désolé Naruto, je dois y aller !

Sans plus attendre, la kunoichi se précipita vers le petit appartement dans lequel elle s'était installée. Une fois chez elle, Sakura ouvrit sa prenderie et ne vit pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle grogna de mécontentement. Elle tâtonna le sol, chercha dans de multiples boîtes. Nulle part.

\- Mais où l'ont-ils mise ?!

* * *

 _Mais que s'est-il passé ? Que cherche Sakura ?_

 _Pour le savoir, lisez la suite._


	16. Chapter 16 - Bague Translucide

_**Chapitre 16 : Cette bague translucide sertie d'une pierre écarlate.**_

Quand Naruto avait posé ses lèves sur les siennes un flash lui était parvenu à l'esprit. Et un nuage de corbeaux s'était envolé.

En quelques secondes, tous les efforts du gondaime Hokage avaient été réduits à néant.

Quand elle réalisa l'énorme erreur qu'elle était en train de faire, elle le repoussa brusquement sans ménager sa force. Elle repensa aux évènements des derniers jours et eût un haut le cœur. Tsunade n'avait pas tenu compte de sa version des faits, elle avait plutôt préféré la forcer à de nouveau entrer dans le monde du moule « parfait shinobi de Konoha ».

Naruto lui lança un regard choqué. Encastré dans l'arbre le plus proche, il la questionnait de ses grands yeux bleus océan. Questions qui allaient devoir rester sans réponse.

\- Désolé Naruto, je dois y aller !

Elle commança à courir dans les sinueuses rues de son village natal. Tant de questions sans réponses. Pour commencer, où était Itachi ? Ils n'auraient pas pu le tuer, ni l'enfermer. L'attendait-il encore aux portes du village ? Surement pas.

Quand elle entra finalement chez elle, elle se précipita vers sa chambre et ouvrit sa penderie. Que des vêtements civils, bien sûr. Pas un kunai, pas un shuriken. Elle se demanda où ils avaient bien pu mettre sa cape d'Akatsuki. Probablement qu'elle avait été détruite en même temps que ses souvenirs.

Heureusement, Haruno Sakura avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle était désormais un maître dans l'art du genjutsu.

Sortir du village ne lui avait pris que quelques minutes. Les gardes n'y avaient vu que du feu, ils étaient terriblement rouillés, ou alors mal entraînes. Une traînée de pétales de cerisier, voilà tout ce qu'il avaient vu. Ils n'avaient même pas remarqué que la saison des cerisiers étaient passé voilà quelques mois.

Comme prévu, Itachi ne l'y attendait pas. Elle se mit donc en quête d'un quelconque repaire de l'Akatsuki, mais ce fut une tâche plutôt ardue. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer en contact avec Pein à l'aide de sa bague quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait plus. Etrange. Impossible, même ! Cette bague ne pouvait être enlevée ! Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle ne faisait plus partie de l'Akatsuki ? Sakura ne savait pas si elle devait s'en réjouir. A la place de l'ancienne, une bague translucide sertie d'une pierre rouge ornait son doigt.

Elle observa la bague plus attentivement. Quelque chose de spécial en émanait. Rien de visible à l'œil nu, non. Un peu comme du chakra. Un chakra spécifique. Elle se concentra davantage. Ce chakra l'apaisait. Sasuke ? Non, c'était différent. Elle se figea. Itachi ! Cette bague était un cadeau d'Itchi ! Il devait lui avoir mise sans qu'elle s'en rende compte ! Etait-ce une façon de le retrouver ? Ou alors… un cadeau d'adieu ? Son cœur se serra à cette pensée sans même qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

Alors elle comprit ce qu'elle avait à faire. Le retrouver grâce au chakra qui en émanait.

Elle se mit en quête de ce chakra comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Nuits sans sommeil, jours tourmentés. Plus elle avançait, plus elle pouvait sentir ce chakra qui lui était si familier.

Elle arriva finalement à une immense clairière trouée de partout. Le ciel, tourmenté, était garni d'épais nuages sombres qui s'étiraient en de longues traines. Le peu d'herbe qui pouvait permettre de qualifier cet endroit de clairière était dévoré par de voraces flammes noires. Sakura ne connaissait que trop bien ces flammes.

La terre trembla.

Ses yeux se rivèrent sur Itachi, au loin, qui combattait quelqu'un.

Sasuke.

Alors elle s'élança. Des souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit et elle se vit, elle, jeune fille de douze ans, s'interposer entre Saskue et Naruto. Elle sourit malgré elle tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Itachi ne pouvait plus bouger et sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil alors que son jeune frère s'apprêtait à l'achever pour de bon comme on achève ses démons intérieurs.

Alors elle cria. De toutes ses forces.

Quand Sasuke vit la jeune femme désespérée se jeter sur lui comme une furie, il ne put s'empêcher de donner un solide coup de pieds dans la roche la plus près.

\- Boulet ! s'écriat-til. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas revenir à Konoha ! Tu fais chier, Sakura !

Le coup de poing de Sakura le fit revenir sur terre comme si on lui avait jeté un sceau d'eau glacée. Il se massa la joue, les yeux exorbités de fureur.

\- Aie ! C'est quoi ton problème ?!

Itachi tomba sur le sol, inconscient. Sasuke, déjà certain de sa victoire, ne faisait déjà plus attention à lui. La nouvelle arrivée l'énervait déjà bien assez.

\- T'es con ou tu le fais exprès, Uchiwa Sasuke ? demanda Sakura, le regard empli d'impertinence. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je t'aime encore ?

\- Quoi ? Ne me fais pas croire que tu es venue jusqu'ici pour voir Iatchi, lança-t-il à la bague

\- Pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle.

Sasuke recula de quelques pas, le regard plein de haine.

\- Oh, c'est donc comme ça, dit-il. Tu n'as aucune chance contre moi, tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

\- On verra bien ça.

Sakura était confiante, et avec raison. Le brun était terriblement affaibli et il ne savait pas à quel point elle avait progressé.

Quelques coups suffirent à lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait désormais plus être arrogant avec celle qui la toisait de ses durs yeux couleur de jade. Elle le fit sombrer dans un profond genjutsu duquel il sorti en hurlant d'incompréhension, puis il se fit mettre à terre par une rafale de chakra qui lui coupa le souffle.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer, dit-elle froidement. Pars.

\- J'avais raison, tu m'aimes encore, répliqua-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Sakura sourit.

\- Non. Cette partie de moi est bel et bien dans le passé. Mais je sais qu'Itachi ne voudrais pas que tu meures.

\- Itachi ? Jusqu'à quel point crois-tu le connaître ? Tu me fais rire. Il t'a complètement manipulée.

\- Je te retourne le compliment.

Sakura leva le point et Sasuke perçut quelques files de chakra. Il tenta de les couper, mais son corps était dur comme la pierre.

\- Je contrôle le chakra de ton corps. Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de bouger.

D'un mouvement de main, le corps de Sasuke s'envola à quelques centimètres de la flamme noire la plus proche.

\- Envie de goûter à Amaterasu ? demanda Sakura.

Elle connaissait bien les techniques d'Itachi. Etant habituée de travailler avec lui, c'était tout naturel de sa part.

Sasuke déglutit.

\- Je vois. Tu es prête à me tuer si nécessaire. Bien, je vais partir. Libère moi !

Elle coupa les fils et Sasuke disparut sans attendre. Elle se jeta sur Itachi.

Son pouls était faible. De ses yeux clos coulaient deux filets de sang.

\- Itachi ! s'écria-t-elle.

* * *

 _Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre._


	17. Chapter 17 - Ce qu'on appelle l'Amour

_**Chapitre 17 : Ce qu'on appelle l'Amour.**_

Il était couché sur le sol glacé d'une minuscule grotte aux parois humides. A ses côtés, Sakura lui épongeait le front avec un morceau de vêtement. Celle-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure et replaça une mèche de cheveux rebelle.

Il entrouvrit ses yeux. Son front se plissa sous l'effet de la concentration, puis il se retourna sur le côté, yeux clos.

\- Itachi ? demanda Sakura.

Il se figea et rouvrit les yeux vers la provenance de la voix. Il tendit la main en cette direction, et la médic-nin la prit sans attendre.

\- Sakura ? Et Konoha ?

\- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à répondre ? Tu ne crois pas que tes yeux sont plus importants ?

\- Mes yeux… murmura-t-il vaguement.

Il ferma les paupières.

\- Tu es aveugle, Itachi ! Aveugle ! Tu savais qu'il était risqué d'utiliser son sharingan, et pourtant… !

Il ne répondit rien.

\- Tu voulais mourir pour de bon, dit amèrement la jeune femme aux yeux de jade.

\- Oui.

Elle força le déserteur à se recoucher et lui banda les yeux. Elle appliqua sur ceux-ci une crème de sa confection.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, Sakura. Je suis aveugle pour de bon.

\- Ah oui ? C'est un défi ?

\- Arrête de t'obstiner !

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de panser les blessures du shinobi. Une tension flottait dans l'air.

\- Pourquoi, dit-elle simplement.

\- Pour lui. Parce qu'il a trop souffert. Maintenant répond à mes questions. Tu n'étais pas à Konoha ?

\- Si. Tsunade a même tenté de me faire oublier tout ce que j'avais vécu à l'Akatsuki.

\- Et ?

\- J'ai retrouvé la mémoire malgré-moi et je me suis sentie trahie. J'ai voulu rentrer à l'Akatsuki, mais j'ai vite réalisé que je n'en faisais plus partie. Alors j'ai découvert que tu m'avais laissé cette bague et je m'en suis servie pour te retrouver.

\- Tu avais tout pour être heureuse, là-bas, murmura-t-il d'un ton amer. Il n'y a rien d'heureux dans une vie de fuite et de survie.

Elle nettoya une plaie. Itachi serra les dents.

\- Il n'y a rien d'heureux dans une vie d'utopie et d'illusions, répondit-elle.

Itachi ne répondit rien. Il acquiesça en silence. Un courant d'air froid entra dans la grotte et ils frissonnèrent.

\- Qu'as-tu fait de Sasuke ? demanda Itachi.

\- Je l'ai laissé fuir. Je savais que tu n'aurais pas voulu qu'il meure, et puis moi non plus. Naruto ne me l'aurait jamais pardonné…

Itachi esquissa un faible sourire. Une étrange relation semblait s'être établie entre lui et Sakura. Tout d'abord une simple prisonnière, Sakura était désormais une coéquipière sur laquelle il pouvait compter. Peu de gens auraient tenté de le sauver de cette mort tellement prévisible qu'il avait planifié depuis des années. Surtout pas en quittant leur village natal.

\- Merci, dit-il faiblement.

Sakura prit la main du nuka-nin et la serra dans la sienne. C'était sa façon de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là, à ses côtés, et qu'elle allait faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le sauver.

Puis, les semaines passèrent. La kunoichi dormait peu, mangeait mal. Ses yeux, si pétillants autrefois, étaient rougis par la fatigue. Elle n'acceptait pas l'échec. Ce remède, elle allait trouver. Itachi était touché par sa détermination et n'osait plus la décourager. Personne n'avait jamais voulu faire quelque chose de tel pour lui.

Les mois passèrent. Itachi allait mieux. Il allait et venait dans la grotte sans trop de difficultés, il était même capable de chasser par lui-même, après tout, un ninja ne compte pas que sur ses yeux, et Itachi était hors du commun.

Un jour, alors que la kunoichi était en voyage dans un village voisin, elle entendit une rumeur qui lui redonna le sourire.

\- Le nouvel Hokage de Konoha a été choisi, c'est un jeune du nom d'Uzumaki Naruto, disait une vieille femme.

Elle pensait qu'elle aurait bien aimé être là pour voir quand un homme rajouta quelque chose.

\- C'est quand même dommage sur Tsunade-sama soit morte aux mains du chef de cette organisation criminelle… ils s'appellent comment, déjà ? Akakumo ?

\- Non, Akatsuki, le corrigea une jeune fille. Mais on a plus à s'inquiéter, le nouvel Hokage est vraiment fort. Lui et les shinobi de Konoha ont réussi à tous les tuer.

« Alors Konan est morte… » Pensa-t-elle soudainement, la gorge nouée. Ses yeux se rivèrent sur le ciel. Si bleu. « J'espère qu'elle est mieux au ciel… si un tel endroit existe vraiment. »

Elle se sentit coupable d'avoir laissé la jeune femme derrière elle. Elle aurait dû aller la retrouver puis, elle pensa à Itachi. « Si je n'étais pas allé le voir en premier, il serait mort à l'heure qu'il est ».

Elle pensa à celle qu'elle avait considérée comme l'une de ses meilleures amies. A ses idées de paix, à son amour impossible, à tout ce que la vie lui avait arraché. Cette femme ne méritait pas la mort.

Elle se souvint d'une fois où, seules dans une petite chambre, toutes les deux n'arrivaient pas à dormir. Konan montait la garde pour l'empêcher de s'évader, même si au fond elle lui faisait confiance. La jeune femme lui avait parlé de Pein et de cet amour qu'elle lui vouait même si elle était consciente que c'était stupide de sa part. Mais Konan était amoureuse, et Dieu sait que l'amour est incurable.

Amour. En y repensant, ce mot était encore mystérieux pour elle. Sur le chemin du retour, elle repensa à Sasuke. Nul doute qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, et puis l'avait-elle déjà aimé ? Ça ressemblait davantage à de l'admiration. Puis, à Naruto. Ce même Naruto qui avait tenté de l'embrasser, et qui aujourd'hui était l'Hokage de Konoha. Cette tête blonde si attachante avait toujours voulu la protéger. Malgré ses décisions stupides, il l'avait soutenue, et qu'avait-elle fait en retour ? Elle l'avait frappé sans arrêt. Elle se souvint avoir ressenti un profond attachement pour lui. Peut-être était-ce une forme d'amour.

Quand elle reposa finalement les yeux sur l'homme qui, épuisé, s'était endormi au bord d'une rivière, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Peut-être était-elle plus près de la définition de l'amour qu'elle ne le croyait, finalement ?

* * *

 _Que pensez-vous de la tournure ? Je les trouve vraiment trop mignon ensemble (enfin presque ensemble)._


	18. Chapter 18 - Un bouquet sous la pluie

_**Chapitre 18 : Un bouquet sous la pluie.**_

Dans le village de Konoha, le nouvel Hokage observait son village, une lueur de nostalgie dans ses grands yeux bleus. Derrière-lui, Hinata arriva avec une pile de dossiers, elle avait insisté pour être son assistante, et Naruto n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient.

\- Na… Naruto-kun, j'ai les dossiers.

\- Merci Hinata, répondit-il sans lâcher le village des yeux.

L'Huuga repartit après avoir hésité quelques secondes. Elle voulait se confesser, mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Depuis la fuite de Sakura il n'avait plus jamais été pareil.

Du côté de l'Hokage, ses yeux se perdirent dans l'immensité de la foule de Konoha, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Sakura. Ses lèvres, si douces. Son parfum, si enivrant. Il mourait d'envie de la ramener au village, et c'est ce qu'il aurait fait normalement. Mais désormais, il était Hokage, et il avait bien comprit que son ex-coéquipière ne portait plus Konoha dans son cœur. Il était le seul membre de la team 7 encore au village.

\- Quelle équipe maudite, murmura-t-il en détournant son regard vers le terrain d'entrainement de son enfance.

Au loin, il pouvait voir les trois piliers de bois et, en fermant les yeux, il put s'imaginer alors qu'il n'avait que douze ans. Il versa une larme et l'essaya aussitôt, honteux.

\- Na… Naruto-kun, dit Hinata, debout dans le cadre de porte.

Il se retourna et fut surprit de voir Hinata était revenue avec une nouvelle pile de dossiers.

\- J'ai des informations. L'un des membres d'A… Akatsuki est encore en vie.

\- Arrête les recherches, répondit-il.

\- Qu… quoi ? Dit Hinata, sous le choc et rougissante.

Elle échappa les dossiers et devint encore plus rouge.

\- Oh non ! Dé… désolé, Naruto-kun !

Naruto ne répondit pas. Il avait l'air désolé.

\- J'ai compris ce que veut vraiment Sakura.

\- E… Eh ?

\- Tout ce temps, j'ai cru à tort que Konoha était l'endroit où elle allait trouver le bonheur. Malgré tout, elle est repartie de plein gré et… même si ça me fait mal de l'admettre parce que je l'aime, elle et mieux ailleurs.

\- Ah… murmura Hinata, le souffle coupé. Je… je vois.

Elle ramassa le dernier dossier, la main tremblante. Les yeux humides, elle se retourna dos à Naruto.

\- V… Vous avez raison, Hokage-sama. Je… je vais aller ramener ces dossiers, termina-t-elle avant de s'élancer dans les longs couloirs du bâtiment administratif.

Naruto ferma les yeux. Il posa sa main sur son cœur. « Pardonne-moi Sakura, pour la première fois de ma vie je vais agir contre mon nindô. Je vais abandonner. »

* * *

Dans une boutique de fleurs connue, une magnifique femme aux longs cheveux platine nettoyait les comptoirs en chantonnant. Quand elle daigna enfin lever ses yeux azurés, elle remarqua qu'elle était observée.

\- Kiba ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ino ! J'aurais besoin de fleurs, s'il te plait.

La kunoichi s'approcha du ninja et l'épousseta avant de le regarder comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

\- Kiba ? Des… fleurs ?

Elle jeta un œil aux fleurs qu'elle avait en stock.

\- Pour quelle occasion ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Ah… euh… je dois vraiment le dire ? Bafouilla-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire plein de malice. Allez, dis !

\- Qui s'appelle ?

\- Hinata…

\- Ohhh, je vois.

Ino cueillit quelques roses blanches et rouges et les emballa avec soin. Elle les tendit ensuite à Kiba.

\- Cadeau, dit-elle.

\- Hein ? Non, j'ai de quoi payer, ne t'en fais pas.

\- C'est cadeau, je dis, alors tu prends et tu pars le donner à Hinata. Allez, plus vite !

Kiba n'osa pas répondre et s'élança vers l'extérieur en tenant fortement le bouquet entre ses pluie commença à tomber soudainement et vint s'écraser sur son visage. De fines gouttes coulaient sur les pétales rouge sang. Il souriait. Un pied devant l'autre, Kiba s'avançait vers sa coéquipière. Plus décidé que jamais, il allait faire le premier pas.

Il aperçût sa délicate silhouette au bord du bureau de l'Hokage et ralentit sa course. Les épaules d'Hinata étaient tremblantes et elle s'essuya le visage. Il entraperçut ses magnifiques yeux nacrés ils étaient rougis par les larmes.

Quand elle le vit, elle écarquilla ses grands yeux blancs avant de détourer brusquement la tête, gênée.

\- Ki… Kiba-kun, dit-elle.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns lui tendit le bouquet sans hésiter.

\- Il ne te mérite pas s'il te fait pleurer, Hinata, déclara-t-il.

\- Ce… ce n'est pas cela… bafouilla-t-elle en prenant le bouquet. Na… Naruto-kun ne…

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et la serra dans ses bras. Elle ne sut comment réagir. Le bouquet tomba à leurs pieds.

Silence.

Les gouttes de pluie coulaient sur les deux visages. Il y eût un éclair.

Hinata ouvrit grand les yeux, paniquée, et serra Kiba encore plus fort en criant de peur. Il rigola gentiment et la serra en retour. Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle se recula timidement et, plus rougissante que jamais, baissa les yeux.

\- Kiba-k.. –kun… désolé… j'ai eu peur… je…

L'homme-chien ramassa le bouquet d'un geste délicat et le tendit à l'Huuyga. Elle se figea.

\- Je… je ne sais pas, je…

\- Je le sais bien, Hinata, répondit-il. Allez, prends ce bouquet et n'en reparlons pus.

D'une main tremblante, elle prit possession du bouquet. Leurs mains se frôlèrent. Elle frissonna.

\- En… en fait… murmura-t-elle faiblement.

\- Hm ? fit Kiba.

\- J'ai… j'aimerais… b… bien… ahum… ah… bégaya-t-elle en rougissant.

\- J'ai compris Hinata, je vais m'en aller et te laisser seule. Allez, à plus ! dit-il en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

\- N… non… dit-elle. Kiba !

Mais c'était trop tard. Son coéquipier était déjà partit, et Hinata se retrouva seule, une fois de plus. Ses cheveux étaient si mouillés qu'elle commençait à avoir très froid. Elle toussa.

Quelqu'un lui posa une couverture sur les épaules.

\- Shino-kun… murmura-t-elle.

\- Allez rentres, tu vas attraper froid.

\- Merci…

L'homme ne répondit pas et la poussa gentiment vers l'intérieur. Dès qu'il fut assuré qu'elle se soit changé et qu'elle soit installé bien au chaud, il repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Au coin du feu, Hinata serrait le bouquet rose et blanc dans ses bras tremblants.

* * *

 _Et voilà déjà la fin de ce chapitre._

 _La fin de cette fiction arrivera bientôt, dans quelques chapitres._


	19. Chapter 19 - Larmes de papier

_**Chapitre 19 : Larmes de papier.**_

Sakura, assise sur un tronc d'arbre mort, souriant en admirant l'aisance qu'avait Itachi à pêcher malgré son handicap. Il attrapa un poisson et elle l'encouragea vraiment.

\- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il. Je sais faire mieux.

\- Bien sûr, soupira Sakura.

\- Je rigole, répondit-il. Merci, ta présence est agréable. Je crois que sans toi ce serait beaucoup plus ennuyeux.

Sakura ne répondit pas et Itachi mit le poisson dans un bac.

\- Ça m'énerve de ne pas être capable de savoir si tu souris. Je parierais que oui, dit-il.

Il s'approcha vers elle et elle demeura muette. Itachi semblait amusé et tendit une main vers le visage de la médic-nin. Elle se leva pour se reculer, et il s'en aperçut et s'avança de plus belle.

\- C'est un défi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Essaie donc de m'attraper, répondit-elle.

\- Si tu perds, tu me devras une faveur, insista-t-il.

\- Hors de question que je perde !

Sakura recula brusquement et monta dans l'arbre le plus prêt. Itachi n'eut aucune difficulté à la suivre et elle tenta de changer d'arbre le plus silencieusement possible. Encore une fois, il la rattrapa.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et leur manège dura une dizaine de minute.

Alors qu'elle s'y attendait le moins, une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Merde, j'ai perdu ! s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Perdu ? répondit une voix féminine.

Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux et se retourna à une vitesse hallucinante. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Une deuxième main se posa sur son épaule alors qu'elle plongeait dans le regard mordoré de la nouvelle arrivé.

\- Touché, dit Itachi. Pourquoi tu t'es arrêtée ?

\- Konan, souffla Sakura.

\- Konan ? Ne me dis pas que… commença-t-il.

\- Bonjour Sakura, Itachi ?

Sakura s'élança dans les bras de la kunoichi sans attendre et elles manquèrent de tomber de haut de l'arbre où elles étaient perchées.

\- Je te croyais morte ! s'écria Sakura.

\- Disons que je suis la seule survivante, répondit-elle tristement.

Quelques heures plus tard, Konan et Sakura étaient assises au coin d'un feu. Le crépitement de celui-ci couvrait le silence de la nuit. Itachi avait préféré aller dormir pour laisser les deux amies seules.

Alors Konan raconta son histoire.

* * *

 ** _Il y a quelques mois, peu après ta disparition et celle d'Itachi, Pein a senti l'urgence. L'Akatsuki se dégradait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle soit totalement dissoute._**

 ** _Pour poursuivre, il nous fallait le dernier jinchuuriki. Naruto Uzumaki. Pein croyait aussi que ça allait nous permettre de vous retrouver, toi et Itachi. Nous avions espoir en la réussite de cette mission._**

 ** _Un soir, peu avant l'attaque, Pein est venu me voir dans ma chambre. Ce soir-là, il avait été particulièrement sec avec moi et j'avais préféré m'isoler, d'ailleurs, tout le monde était particulièrement énervé._**

 ** _Il s'est excusé. C'était si rare de sa part. Il avait l'air si sincère que j'en avais eu les larmes aux yeux et je l'avais serré dans mes bras. Sentir sa chaleur m'avait réconfortée. Puis, il m'a embrassé le front. Il m'a dit que nos chances de survie étaient faibles et qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Je l'ai rassuré en lui disant qu'on faisait la bonne chose. Le mal ne peut pas perdre._**

 ** _\- J'espère que tu as raison, Konan. Mais juste au cas où… avait-il dit._**

 ** _Puis, il m'avait embrassé et m'avait chuchoté dans l'oreille qu'il m'aimait. J'en avais eu le souffle coupé._**

 ** _Le lendemain, nous sommes allés à Konoha. Tu n'y étais pas, Itachi non plus. Nos chances de réussite venaient de chuter de 30%._**

 ** _Je me suis quand même battue avec lui. Je n'ai pas voulu y croire quand il est tombé mollement sur le sol. J'ai crié, j'ai hurlé…_**

 ** _Naruto venait de le tuer._**

 ** _Deidara me cria de m'enfuir. Il lança ses dernières bombes afin de me permettre de partir avant de finalement mourir comme les autres._**

 ** _En mémoire de tous mes camarades, j'ai pris la fuite. La dernière chose que j'entendis fut le chant des habitants de Konoha. Tous si heureux de la mort de mes amis. Je ne voulais pas y croire. L'être humain est si superficiel. Il ne comprend pas son ennemi. Quel est réellement un ennemi ? Nous voulions simplement obtenir la paix, éradiquer les bijuus afin de permettre aux gens de vivre sans guerres._**

* * *

Konan riva ses yeux sur le ciel, en silence.

\- Que vas-tu faire, maintenant ? demanda Sakura.

\- Je crois que je vais me promener à travers le monde, seule. Je trouverais peut-être la raison de mon existence, répondit-elle.

Sakura sourit tristement. Alors Konan n'allait pas rester avec eux. Celle-ci se leva. Son regard croisa celui de la kunoichi de Konoha.

\- D'ailleurs, je vais y aller.

\- Déjà ?

\- Le monde m'attend, répondit-elle. Ça a été un plaisir de te rencontrer, Haruno Sakura. Prends soin d'Itachi.

Elle disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, se fondant dans le nuit. Sakura versa une larme.

Adieu Konan.

* * *

 _Un peu triste ce chapitre quand même._


	20. Chapter 20 FINAL : Ange aux yeux de Jade

_Et voici venir le dernier chapitre de cette histoire._

 _ **Chapitre 20 FINAL : Cet Ange aux yeux de Jade.**_

Quand Itachi ouvrit les yeux, il vit tout d'abord flou. Puis, quelques points colorés apparurent. Une tignasse rose lui chatouille le nez et il manqua d'éternuer. Rose. Il voyait quelque chose.

Puis, deux profonds yeux d'un vert intense se révélèrent à lui. Leur beauté lui sembla inhumaine. Juste pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas, il effleura une mèche rose de ses doigts. C'était effectivement bien réel. Sakura se revela et commença à crier de joie. Enfin, il imaginait que c'était Sakura. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était une forme lui ressemblant.

Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et commença à voir plus clair. La medic-nin s'approcha de lui et examina ses yeux.

\- Quelle est la couleur de ma robe ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Rouge.

Elle continua à examiner le tout avec un sourire satisfait.

Quand Itachi put enfin distinguer le visage de sa sauveuse, il crut voir un ange. Un ange rose, tombé du ciel un ange qui serait tombé dans sa vie à cause d'une malédiction mais qui, au final, avait sauvé la sienne. Un ange aux yeux d'une couleur jade si pur qu'il croirait presque en redevenir aveugle.

Puis, deux profonds yeux d'un vert intense se révélèrent à lui. Leur beauté lui sembla inhumaine. Juste pour être certain qu'il ne rêvait pas, il effleura une mèche rose de ses doigts. C'était effectivement bien réel. Sakura se releva et commença à crier de joie. Enfin, il imaginait que c'était Sakura. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était une forme lui ressemblant.

Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et commença à voir plus clair. La medic-nin s'approcha de lui et examina ses yeux.

\- Quelle est la couleur de ma robe ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Rouge.

Elle continua à examiner le tout avec son sourire satisfait.

Quand Itachi put enfin distinguer le visage de sa sauveuse, il crut voir un ange. Un ange rose, tombé du ciel. Un ange qui serait tombé dans sa vie à cause d'une malédiction mais qui, au final, avait sauvé la sienne. Un ange aux yeux d'une couleur jade si pure qu'il croirait presque en redevenir aveugle.

\- Itachi ? demanda-t-elle. Ça va ?

Il ne répondit pas et la serra dans ses bras de peur qu'elle s'envole.

\- Merci, dit-il simplement.

Elle le sera en retour en rougissant. C'était inattendu.

Itachi caressa ses cheveux avec une douceur qu'elle aurait crue impossible venant de lui. Elle se sentit apaisée et se détendit dans ses bras.

Quand elle croisa son regard d'ébène, il captura ses lèvres sans attendre. Cette délicieuse caresse sur ses lèvres couleur de pêche la fit frissonner.

Son cœur battait à toute allure. Et alors elle comprit.

C'était ça, l'amour.

Vouloir protéger quelqu'un. Etre prête à sacrifier sa vie pour lui. Désirer son bonheur plus que tout au monde. Se sentir bien à ses côtés.

Elle approfondit le baiser et s'accrocha à lui. Elle sentit leurs cœurs battre à l'unisson.

Il la fit basculer vers l'arrière et elle se retourna couchée sur le sol de pierre. Le temps se figea. Leurs yeux parlaient pour eux.

Alors elle l'attira vers elle. Elle avait besoin de sentir son souffle, de sentir battre son cœur. Il lui souffla un « Je t'aime » si bas qu'elle mit un moment avant de comprendre. En réponse, elle effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes avant de s'en emparer.

 ****** Dix ans plus tard******

Une petite fille d'environ sept ans aux cheveux roses et aux yeux sombres courait dans les rues de Konoha, un sac rempli de livres dans les bras. A ses côtés, sa meilleure amies, Hana Hyuuga, une fillette aux cheveux bruns noisette.

Elle entra dans les quartiers des Uchiwa, ceux-ci avaient été rénovés et scintillaient de mille-feux. Quand elle vit sa maison, c'est-à-dire la plus grande de toutes, elle s'empressa d'y entrer.

\- Taidama* !

\- Okaerinasai* ! s'écria la voix de Sakura.

\- Hana-chan est avec moi !

\- Bonjour Hana-chan !

\- Bonjour Madame Uchiwa, dit timidement la fillette.

Cette petite fille était la fille d'Hinata et de Kiba. Petite et frêle comme l'était autrefois Hinata, elle avait aussi hérité de ses grands yeux blancs. Ses cheveux, toutefois, étaient typiques du clan Inuzuka. Hinata étant l'héritière de son clan, elle avait hérité du nom de celle-ci et vivait avec les autres Hyuuga.

Le chien qui accompagnait Hana, une petite boule de poil blanche, jappa timidement Hana s'empressa de la prendre dans ses bras

Sakura sortit de la cuisine dans ses bras, un petit garçon aux cheveux d'un noir bleuté. Il avait hérité des yeux de Sakura.

\- Aiko-chan, dis bonjour à Ren !

\- Salut Ren-chan ! dit la fillette en faisant des coucou à son petit frère.

Le petit garçon se mit à rire tandis que Sakura dnnait un bento à sa fille.

\- Ne l'oublie pas, la prochaine fois ! Tu es vraiment tête en l'air, Aiko…

\- Désolé, maman, dit-elle en prenant le bento. Viens, Hana-chan ! On va être en retard à l'académie !

\- O… oui ! Au revoir Madame Uchiwa !

\- Passez une bonne journée les filles !

Les deux fillettes partirent à la course en direction de l'académie et Sakura ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle jeta un œil vers la cours arrière et remarqua que son époux, Itachi, s'entrainait toujours. Il était en compagnie de leur fils, Daisuke, âgé maintenant de dix ans. C'était un véritable prodige, tout comme son père. Il avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs, c'était un Uchiwa typique.

C'était difficile à croire mais ils étaient enfin heureux. Depuis le jour où ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments mutuels, ils avaient tout fait ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour avoir une vie heureuse.

La première chose qu'ils avaient faite, dès qu'ils avaient réalisé que Sakura était enceinte, avait été de contacter Naruto pour tout lui expliquer. Sakura savait que Naruto était compréhensif, et désormais il était Hokage.

La chose n'avait pas été facile, mais ils avaient réussi à obtenir le quartier des Uchiwa, avec pour mission de faire renaître le clan.

En dix ans, beaucoup d'autres choses s'étaient passées. Pour commencer, Temari était désormais mariée avec Shikamaru et vivait à Konoha. Ils avaient eu des jumeaux.

Neji s'était marié avec Tenten et tous deux vivaient une vie heureuse dans le quartier des Hyuuga. Ils avaient eu deux enfants : Hikari, trois ans, et Kanami, sept ans. Kanami était une amie proche d'Hana Hyuuga.

Naruto ne s'était pas marié, il préférait se donner au maximum à son village. Il aimait encore Sakura, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas être l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Bon, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'était jamais essayé. Disons qu'Itachi l'avait assez traumatisé pour qu'il ne recommence plus, et puis sn fils, Daisuke, s'y mettait aussi !

C'est sous ces pensées que, ce soir-là, Sakura servit le repas. C'était leur dixième anniversaire de mariage, à elle et Itachi. Tous leurs vieux amis étaient là, sauf Sasuke, car celui-ci n'avait plus jamais donné signe de vie.

Dans le salon, Naruto racontait de vieilles anecdotes sous le regard suspicieux de Daisuke tandis qu'Aiko s'amusait follement avec Hana et Kanami. Itachi et Sakura, tous deux assis sur un sofa, observaient la scène avec amusement ils se tenaient par la main. Au doigt de Sakura, on pouvait apercevoir la bague à la pierre rouge qu'Itachi lui avait autrefois laissée. Ils en avaient fait leur bague de mariage.

Cette bague avait été un fil conducteur, un peu comme le fil rouge du destin, qui les avait menés l'un vers l'autre. Sans elle, ils n'auraient jamais été ensemble.

Encore aujourd'hui, Sakura aimait presser la bague contre son cœur quand Itachi était parti en mission. Comme ça, elle pouvait le sentir avec elle.

Elle ne voulait plus jamais être loin de lui, car son cœur lui appartenait.

* * *

* Tadaima : je suis rentrée.

* Okaerinasai : bon retour.

 _Et voilà c'est la fin de cette fiction. J'ai beaucoup aimé la traduire, et j'espère que vous avez aimé la lire autant que moi quand je les découverte._

 _A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !_


End file.
